Summer Storm
by bubbles526
Summary: Brennan is on the run with baby Christine...leaving Booth and her team to try and catch Pelant. Is it enough? Can they untangle his web of lies and tricks? And how can they deal with her decision to leave...and what about when she returns?
1. Chapter 1: Riding Out the Storm

_**Okay...I know I am really WAY behind on completing my other story, but sorry...my muse and my mind are fickle beings and after that finale there was no way I could keep from trying to make some sense out of it. In fact, I think I am getting ready to watch it all over again as soon as I post this. **_

**Riding Out the Storm**  
Booth sank down on the church steps, his hands cradling his head. How in the hell had everything gotten to this place? Less than fifteen minutes ago he had felt like nothing in the world could touch his family...Bones, Christine and he had stood in front of Father Jacob and Christine had been baptized-Bones even insisted on being present!

"Dear God...help me...please...," Booth whispered. His eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall. His throat tightened, his tonsils felt like they were on fire from holding back screams. How could she do this? She took their baby...his little girl. She ran...without him.

Just a few weeks ago he had assured her they were a team...he even turned down a lucrative job in Hollywood because it meant he wouldn't get to work with her. He needed Bones in his life. Without her he was lost. Without her, what chance did he have against Pelant?

"Bones...what were you thinking? Why would you leave me? Leave...us?" Booth shook his head in disbelief. He raised his head, staring up at the bell tower on the cathedral. He sat there, staring up into the sky, as if searching for answers, even as he heard the distant rumble of thunder. Some time later, Booth felt the first cool drops of rain on his face. Faintly he heard the storm, but it was drowned by the questions swirling through his brain and the pressure of what felt like his heart being ripped from his chest.

*****  
Brennan kept her eyes darting between the rear and side mirrors and on the road in front of her. She was careful to follow her father's instructions to the letter: take secondary roads, stay away from major highways and intersections that would have traffic cameras. Drive to the agreed meeting point. If all went well he would catch up with her there. If not, he would be at the next agreed upon stop. She had just enough cash to get that far.

A large flash of lightening caught her eye off to the right of the road. Seconds later it was followed by the loud BOOM! of thunder. The noise was so loud and the car was so quiet that the sudden commotion woke Christine abruptly from her motion-induced sleep.

"Shh...Shh...It's okay Christine...Momma's here...I'm right here...It's okay...just a little noise...you're okay..." Brennan tried to use a calming voice to help lure Christine back to sleep. Her daughter was not cooperating. Her annoyed cries from being rudely awakened from her pleasant nap became louder and more insistent at not getting someone's undivided attention. "I know baby...I know...Momma needs to keep driving right now...please honey...shh...shh...we'll stop in a little while, okay?"

Brennan shook her head in frustration. It was irrational to think that the four month old would have any real understanding of what Brennan was saying. Regardless, Brennan continued to speak calmly, hoping her tone of voice would start to calm the infant. Twenty minutes later with a screaming infant in the back seat, she had to admit defeat. Her own head ached, a migraine forming behind her eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears she refused to shed. She started looking for a safe place to pull over to try and calm her daughter down.

Finding what appeared to be a local bus pull out on he side of the road, and not having seen any traffic behind her in over fifteen miles, Brennan took a chance. She pulled the car over and ensured the locks on the car were secured. Brennan crawled awkwardly over the center console to reach the back seat. Christine's scream were at an all-time high now, her face red and splotchy from exerting herself, her fists shaking in the air next to her head. Brennan had never seen her daughter achieve such a tantrum.

"Okay...Okay Christine...calm down baby...Momma's here...I'm not going anywhere." Brennan lifted her daughter out of her carrier and cradled her in her arms over one shoulder, rocking her gently. "I know...I know what you want...but I can't give that to you right now...Momma's got to do this for everyone. It's the only way Sweetheart, please believe me. It's the only decision I could make. I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't survive if-" Brennan cut off her own thought, choked by the cry in her throat, tears escaping from her blue eyes. She bent her head over her daughter, breathing in her sweet smell. She turned her head and suddenly she could smell Booth's aftershave on the blanket in which Christine was wrapped.

Brennan caught the sob before it escaped her throat. _No_, she thought. _This was the rational decision. This is what I had to do to give everyone time to catch Pelant._ To keep her family safe. To keep herself safe. To keep Booth safe. She couldn't survive if Pelant managed to get to Booth...if he managed to take away her family. "He's proven himself already to be clever. But we will catch him. He will make a mistake. We will find how he was able to escape his house...how he was able to murder those people. We will go back. We will...I promise. I promise..." Brennan continued to whisper her promises to her daughter, rocking her in the small car...in the middle of the storm.

_**AN: I was expecting Pelant to cause chaos...but I was not expecting that ending...no way, no how! Hart and Boreanaz did a fantabulous job, as did the writers...I, for one, can hardly wait to see how they untangle this mess. In the meantime...my muse insists on pursuing the possibilities beforehand. If you are willing to go along for the ride, or if you have suggestions, constructive criticisms, please use that nifty new Review button right down there and share. It is much easier to put myself and my writing attempts out there if I know I am at last on the right track...or getting better as I go. :) Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A friend

_**AN: Thank you for all of the story alerts and favorites so far, and for the one review . Please leave a quick message after reading this chapter to let me know what you think of the story so far. I am not sure how many chapters I am trying to aim this to be…partly will be based on where the story takes me and how well I think you, the readers are receiving and enjoying the tale. **_

**A Friend**

Cam peered out the window of her dark sedan, trying to concentrate on seeing through the pouring rain. Caroline had met up with her and Hodgins as they were leaving the mental hospital and informed her that Booth had borrowed her car and was planning on taking Brennan and Christine to the church. Brennan wanted to go ahead and have Christine baptized, and strangely enough had changed her mind about being present.

But that had been hours ago. Now it was early evening, and no one had heard from either of them. Cam thought they would have stopped by or at least sent a picture from their cell phones of the baby after the event. Something must have happened. _Please, God, please don't let Pelant have gotten to them. I need some more time for my team to figure out this puzzle, _she prayed.

Cam pulled her car over in front of the church. The street was empty. She could just see the parking lot beside the church. From the dark street she could make out the front end of Caroline's car, the hood propped open. "This can't be good" she whispered as she reached for her umbrella and got out of the car. She walked quickly over to the side of the church towards the parking lot when something caught her eye. Something white in the darkness of the evening storm.

Cam ran towards the steps of the church. "Booth? Booth! Are you hurt? Where's Dr Brennan? **BOOTH! **Can you answer me? Where is Brennan and Christine?" She knelt in front of him, running her hand over him, looking for signs of injury.

Booth looked up, his eyes red-rimmed and bleak. His hair was dripping wet and matted to his forehead, and his clothes were soaked, but he didn't seem to realize he was sitting in the middle of the cold spring storm.

"Gone."

Cam shook her head. "Gone? What do you mean? Damn it Booth…tell me what the hell is going on here…What have the two of you done? Where are Dr Brennan and the baby?"

Booth laughed, once, and without any humor behind the sound. "Not me Cam. She took the baby. Max and Bones planned it without me. She's going off the grid until we catch Pelant. She's gone. I don't even know where to start looking for her…and if Max is helping her, I bet where ever I would look is the last place she would think of going anyways. My family is gone."

Cam covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Oh my god…oh no. I'm so sorry Seeley."

"They're gone. And the worst part…even worse than being alone…I don't think we can catch Pelant if Bones isn't here to help. How the hell can I being her back when the best part of our partnership isn't here to help figure out how he managed to fool the system?"

Cam shook her head, unsure how to respond. The rain continued to pour down on them.

"Come on Seeley. We need to get you out of the rain. Come on …please…please…" She pulled on his arm until he finally budged, following her to her car. She unlocked the passenger door and settled him in the front seat, then quickly ran around the front to get to the driver's door. She got in the car and locked the doors behind her. She placed the key in the ignition and waited for the air to warm and the front window to begin to defog before putting the car into gear.

"I'll take you home and then I'll get in touch with Hodgins and the rest of the team know what's-"

"No."

Cam turned to look at Booth. His eyes were closed, rain droplets still dripping from his cheekbones onto his shirt. "No what Seeley?" she asked gently.

"I'm not going home. There is no home without her there. I don't want to go in that house without her and Christine there." Cam frowned.

"Booth, I understand, but I can't bring you back to the lab with me. You can't have any involvement in the case. You've been suspended from work, so I can't take you to the Hoover. And I damn sure am not leaving you in the middle of the street on a dark and rainy night."

Booth nodded. "Take me to Caroline's. I need to tell her about her car anyways. She can help me figure out where to go from here."

Cam pressed her lips together, frustrated. She needed to try and stay as impartial in this case as possible, but she was torn between believing in the justice system and helping her friend. Seeley had always been there for her. It seemed cruel not to give him that same trust now. But how could she help to bring down Pelant if she wasn't still on the team?

"Okay. Okay…I'll take you to Caroline's. We'll have to surprise her. She told me she isn't using any more technology than absolutely necessary until Pelant is found and we know we've got him- including her cell phone."

Booth didn't reply. He sat in his seat quietly, eyes still closed, waiting.

Cam pressed her lips together tightly and put the car into gear and pulled out into the street. She had to trust her decision. She needed to be at the Jeffersonian and ensure nothing about their evidence could invalidate the case they were trying to build again this psychopath.

She just hoped that Booth would be able to see she was doing this for the greater good. _Right now, he's in so much pain he can't see much of anything_, she thought sadly.

Caroline sat on her sofa, a cup of hot coffee in her hands and a book she was pretending to read in her lap. Outside the rain had finally died down, leaving a damp and cool night. The house was silent. She had sworn off as much things associated with computers, scanners and plug in thingy-a-ma-bobs as possible. Until those geniuses at the Jeffersonian were able to nail down Pelant, Caroline figured she was just as safe here in her townhouse in Georgetown as anywhere else. _At least if that mad man wants to try and kill me here he can damn well do it in the comfort of my own home and while I finish a decent cup of café au lait,_ she thought.

A loud knock sounded at the door. "Aw Hell Caroline! When are you gonna learn to keep your big mouth shut?" The knock sounded again.

"Okay, okay. Keep your pants on…I'm coming. If you're in that much of a hurry you might as well keep on moving down the road!" she muttered loudly as she made her way to the door, picking up the baseball bat her ex husband had insisted on leaving her and that she kept in the umbrella stand in the foyer.

She peeked in the window off the side of the door. "Chére?"

What was Camille Saroyan doing on her doorstep after 9:15 at night? Caroline opened the door, still holding the bat in one hand, but hidden behind the door.

"Caroline. I'm sorry, I know its late, but there's a problem. I need you to-"

Caroline held one hand up in the air, effectively halting Cam's request. "Doctor Saroyan. As an active member of the team investigating the charges against Andrew Pelant, you cannot make any request of me. I am no longer on the case, and, in fact have now become a suspect in my own right. I must ask you to leave these premises effective-"

"Caroline, She's not asking. I need you. Please." Booth stepped out from behind Cam's shadow on the porch.

"Chére? What in the world? What's happened? Where's Dr. Brennan? Why aren't you with her?"

"Can I come in, please Caroline? I need somewhere to stay, at least for the night. I'll explain more, but Cam needs to get back to work…and we need to make sure she isn't seen with either of us. It isn't safe for her…or for the case."

Caroline shook her head, as if trying to jump start her brain into working. "Yes, yes…come in. Doctor Saroyan, I'll handle Agent Booth. You get your gorgeous skinny self back to work. And don't come back here unless you've got solid evidence to help us bring down this bastard."

Cam smiled tightly. She stepped back to allow Booth to walk through the doorway. She touched his arm as he brushed by her. "Seeley…we will catch him. We will bring them home."

Booth tried to smile, but the gesture did not make it to his eyes. He nodded. "Thanks Cam. I'll find a way to be in touch."

Cam nodded, and then turned to walk back to her car.

Booth walked inside. Caroline glanced up and down the street, watching for anything out of the ordinary before she closed the door, the sounds of the locks loud in the night air as she secured the door behind herself.

_**A/N: Okay, well at least he is out of the rain and somewhere safe for the night. Any thoughts or ideas of who we will see next? How about trying out that nifty new Review button right there and letting me know what you think? (I know…I sound so high maintenance, huh? I'm really not..it's all my muse talking. She's a piece of work, let me tell ya!) **_


	3. Chapter 3: First Stop

_A/N: Sorry! Busy time in RL…but here is the next chapter , and the fourth is already in the works as well. Thank you so much to all of the Story Alerts, Favorites and Reviews I have received. They are all very encouraging and help to feed the muse. I do have an idea of where I would like this story to take us, but your thoughts and ideas are always welcomed and appreciated. _

**First Stop**

Brennan juggled the baby carrier in one hand while she unlocked the door to the motel room in the other, her overnight bag slung over one shoulder. The door creaked slightly as it swung open. She walked in and quickly closed the door behind her, locking the door and quickly pulling the drapes close, blocking the light from the single street light in the parking lot.

She made her way to the bed, setting Christine carefully on the mattress, then leaning over the small side table to turn on the lamp. She turned the switch three times before finding a bulb that still was operational. Dim light filled the room, casting long shadows to the far corners of the sparsely decorated space.

Brennan sat on the bed and looked down at her sleeping daughter. The baby was exhausted, sleeping deeply, not even stirring when Brennan had finally reached her destination and pulled the carrier out of the car. She had carried the baby inside the cramped motel office, despite the overweight and balding manager smoking behind the counter. Brennan tried to hold her opinions of his excessive body mass and the cigar he bit down and puffed on while overseeing the check in process. But she couldn't help from keeping the baby carrier from his view, trying to limit the amount of second hand smoke Christine was subject to inhaling. The manager finally realized what she was attempting to do after his third attempt to peek over the desk and the top of the carrier at the sleeping infant and Brennan's adjustment of the baby further away from his position. He removed the cigar from his mouth and looked down at the half burnt stub, then turned around, placing it on an ashtray further away from mother and daughter.

Brennan walked out of the office and left her car parked there, despite her room being further down the lot. Her father had told her to always leave space between where she stayed and her vehicle. If someone did manage to track her down, she didn't want to lead them directly to her door.

Brennan reached out and gently traced her daughter's forehead, then smoothed the pad of her fingers over the soft skin of her cheek. Booth's forehead…his eyes. Hot, fresh tears pricked her eyes.

"This is ridiculous, Tempe. This is not rational. You did this for Booth. For Christine. It makes no sense to become overly emotional now. Now is the time to think…to plan…to be rational. Stay safe, protect Christine. Once Pelant is no longer a threat, then you can go back." _Go home,_ she thought, refusing to say that thought-that wish aloud.

Christine startled in her sleep, her fists shaking in front of her. "Shh…Momma's here…You're okay." Brennan stroked the baby's cheeks again, calming her. The baby sighed deeply once before resuming her even breaths. Brennan sat there watching her daughter for another half hour before finally gently lifting the baby out of her carrier and laying her on the mattress. She kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her jacket and slacks, then slid into the bed beside her daughter, cradling her close.

Booth sat on a chair in Caroline's living room. She was on the sofa across from him, watching him anxiously, silently. He stared at the bowl on the coffee table, the colors of the stones blending together as his eyes grew tired.

"Chére?" She asked gently. "What happened?"

Booth breathed in deeply. "We went to the church. To have Christine baptized. Afterwards I went to get the car. It wouldn't start. I was looking under the hood trying to see what was wrong when I saw something. When I turned around I saw her. I didn't think…I mean, after this year I didn't think I needed to worry about-" Booth broke off.

"What did you see Chére?"

"Bones. Driving away. She took Christine. Max was there, helping. He held me back."

Caroline shook her head. What was she thinking?

Booth answered her unvoiced question. "Max said he can help keep her safe-off the grid-keep her away from Pelant until we can find a way to catch him." Booth stood up, pacing the room. "Max can protect my family, but not me. She didn't even give me any idea of what she was planning. But _he_ gets to know."

Caroline stood, placing her hand on Booth's arm. "I know this is hard, Chére, but maybe for right now, being with him is the best for Dr. Brennan and the baby. We still don't know how Pelant has been able to do all of this techno mumbo jumbo while confined to his house with no internet access. And now that he's out on his own…"

"He can do whatever he wants…go anywhere he wants…" Booth finished.

"Exactly. What we need is for those Super Scientists to put their heads together and figure out 'The How' so we can start refiguring where the evidence really fits into everything. "cause right now it looks like the good doctor, me, you and anyone else that has come close to catching this psycho are the ones in danger of being put in jail. Dr. Brennan was first on the list, but you and I are not too far down. We need them to find some way to link Pelant to those murders…and find out how the surveillance footage, the bank accounts and the voice mails were altered."

Booth nodded. "We need a miracle."

Caroline tilted her head and lifted one eyebrow. "And here the alter boy is sounding so doubtful. We'll get one…we just have to have faith in the system…and in the abilities of your 'Squints' to put the pieces of the puzzle together in the correct way."

"But tonight, we need to get you to sleep. You won't do anyone any good if you're exhausted. You can sleep down here in the guest room."

"Caroline, I appreciate it, but I really can't-"

"I'm sorry…you must have thought I was asking. I wasn't. I said you _will _sleep down here. And I mean you _will_ get some rest. If you want to find this guy, I need you ready and able and at the best you can be. Brennan and that adorable little girl of yours need that too. Rest Seeley. Try to relax. In the morning we'll start to come up with our plan of what to do next."

Booth nodded, standing up. Caroline stood up as well and followed him towards the stairs. Just before he turned to walk down the shirt hallway, he stopped.

"Caroline, thank you." Booth pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around the tall man, patting his back awkwardly.

"Now Chére, I haven't done anything-yet. You just focus on taking care of yourself and finding a way to help bring your family home. Then we'll worry about who needs to thank whom."

Booth gave the usually harsh woman a small grin, and then turned to walk down the hall to the bedroom. Caroline stood and listened for the sound of the door closing and then made her way up the stairs. When she finally sat down on her bed she closed her eyes and whispered, _"Please Lord. Help us. These people do so much to try and put right the wrongs of others. Help their friends and I find a way to bring this little family back together again…whole and safe."_

Downstairs Booth lay on the bed, still in his borrowed clothes, the bed still neatly made. He stared up at the small window not covered by curtains, the storm clouds moving quickly across the night sky. He wondered where Bones was…had she found somewhere safe for the night? Was Christine behaving?

"Bones, I promise I'll find a way to bring you home."

Brennan's eyes opened suddenly, pulled from her light sleep by a noise outside. She held her breath and curled her body over Christine protectively, hiding the baby from anyone's view at the door. A loud man laughed drunkenly again just outside her door, feet pounding the pavement as he stumbled his way down the walk towards his destination. Brennan listened intently until she heard the sound of a door slamming shut and with it, the noise of the drunken man.

Brennan slowly breathed again, feeling her pulse still rapidly beating against the side of her neck. She lifted herself off of the baby enough to check that Christine's sleep had not been disturbed. The baby slept soundly; she must not have heard the noises outside.

Brennan checked her watch. 2:32 a.m. It shouldn't be much longer and Christine should be waking up wanting to be changed and have her middle-of-the-night feeding. Brennan placed some pillows to help keep the baby on the bed, in case she somehow managed to turn herself over.

Brennan carefully lift herself from the bed. She walked over to the door and checked the locks again. She looked at the phone to the room. She wished she could call Booth. But her dad had been very clear that she was not to use phones of any kind, no email or internet and no credit cards. Pelant had already gained access to her account before, and there was no way to communicate by phone or computer that he could not hack his way and corrupt.

Brennan jammed one of the heavy desk chairs under the door handle to the room. She knew it would not deter any intruder long, but it would provide her with enough time to get to her bag and to the baby. Brennan went to the small bathroom, leaving the door open between the two rooms and quickly undressed and washed using the sink and a hand towel.

Brennan quickly dried off and put on new underclothes and shirt. She gathered up her clothes she had worn the day before and placed them in one of the liners meant for the trash bags. She walked back into the bedroom and took out a new set of clothes for Christine and a burping cloth. Brennan repacked her small bag and, hearing the baby begin to wake up, walked over to the bed.

"Hello there. Are you getting a little hungry?" Brennan asked her daughter softly. The baby opened her amber-colored eyes at hearing her mother's voice and listened. "How about if we see if you would like to eat, then we'll get you cleaned up a little and change your diaper?" Brennan knew the baby was not going to indicate a preference on the order in which she was cared for, but talking to her helped to keep Brennan calm and she thought that hearing a familiar voice would help to keep the baby calm as well. She did not want to risk Christine getting upset and having a full tantrum like the one in the car yesterday; it would not help with their goal of maintaining a low profile to have the patrons close by complaining of a screaming infant.

Brennan picked up her daughter and cradled her close as she walked over to the single armchair in the room. She settled herself and managed to position Christine to begin feeding. As the baby suckled on her breast, Brennan looked down at her daughter, thinking again at how much she reminded Brennan of Booth. She traced her finger over the baby's face and smiled while Christine looked up at her mom with wide eyes.

"You were a hungry little girl, hm? You definitely have Daddy's appetite. Pretty soon he and Parker will be convincing you to have a burger and a slice of pie instead of milk. I would be willing to estimate that once you start eating solid foods you will enjoy getting to have that treat with them. Mommy will come along, but can I tell you a secret? I really don't like pie that much. I don't like my fruit cooked. But I do like stealing your daddy's French fries. And, surprisingly he doesn't mind sharing them with me." Brennan smiled.

"I know your Daddy is missing you so much right now. I'm sorry, but Momma had to make sure that bad man couldn't hurt him or you anymore. He's already shown that he is very smart. Even Momma's friends haven't been able to figure out how he managed to make the evidence look like he was innocent. But they will. They will."

Christine finished suckling and Brennan sat her up, holding her in her lap to help position the baby while she began gently patting her back, waiting for the eventual release of ingested air. As she worked, she continued talking softly.

"There has to be something that Momma's friend Ethan found out before Pelant managed to find him. But how did Pelant know about Ethan? How could Ethan have figured out Pelant's method when he himself was restrained in a mental hospital and had limited access to technology himself? There must be something we are overlooking…some piece of evidence that we are not paying enough attention to…or that we haven't yet found."

Christine let out a very unladylike belch. "Good Girl. Daddy would have been applauding that expulsion of air. Do you want to see if you can eat a little more?"

Brennan repositioned Christine to the other breast and rocked gently as the little girl began to once again latch on and suckle. As the two rocked back and forth, Brennan began to gently rub Christine's back and the baby's eyes began to droop more and more as she became full, allowing sleep to claim her once again.

Brennan eventually moved the baby to refasten her own shirt and to wipe Christine's mouth with the soft towel. Normally she would immediately place the baby back in her crib and allow her to sleep peacefully, but tonight Brennan held on, continuing her gentle rocking motions.

Tomorrow they would hopefully reconnect with her father, which was one step closer to getting back home to Booth.


	4. Chapter 4: New Day

_**A/N: **Thank you again for the reviews and alerts. They definitely help to keep me in the writing mode. Even if you disagree with how I am writing the characters or the story, I do appreciate the feedback. It helps me to improve overall…although I do reserve a certain amount of artistic license. To each his own. _

_Moving things a little more forward. Let's see what a few others have been up to this morning…Hope you enjoy. _

_p.s. To jsboneslover, Thank you so much for your reviews. Unfortunately your PM is turned off, so I cannot respond. I have adjusted the scene breaks as you requested. For some reason they were not being "picked up" by FF when I downloaded my files. Hope the correction makes the reading easier. _

**New Day**

Angela sat at her desk, a pile of library books in front of her and her desktop computer running a program on the screen. She reached blindly for her coffee cup, tipping it back before realizing it was empty. She sighed and moved the two books from her lap and stood, stretching her back as she turned to walk to the kitchen to make a fresh pot. As she walked she realized the sun was rising, its bright orange light streaming through the windows in the condo. Angela moved around the kitchen, cleaning the coffee pot and preparing to make a fresh batch.

Hodgins shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as the bright sunlight hit his eyes. "Ange…what time did you get up?"He sat down at the kitchen table watching his wife move around the kitchen around him.

"What? Oh, Morning hun…I've been working on something, I didn't go to sleep. I've got some more coffee working. It will be ready in just a few minutes." Angela bustled about the kitchen, gathering ingredients for Michael's breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" she asked absently.

Hodgins shook his head in disbelief. "Ang! What do you mean you didn't go to sleep? You need your rest. What were you working on that you couldn't put down?"

Angela stopped and sat down at the table across from Hodgins. "I was trying to follow up on that lead from yesterday. I brought home some library books that Daisy was using for her dissertation planning and am trying to see how to use the scanning codes to create messages."

Hodgins sighed. He knew why his wife was so determined to prove Brennan was innocent, but he needed her to understand she needed to take care of herself too. Michael needed her. He needed her. They all needed to stay healthy and alert in order to be able to catch this guy.

"Look, Ang, I know things look pretty bad, but Booth will take care of Dr B. There's no way he's going to let anything get to her or Christine without going through him first. We need to remember to take care of ourselves…eat, sleep…so we can stay at the top of our game and pay attention to every clue we find that might help. I know you want to help, but giving up sleep is not doing you, or Michael or Dr. B any good in the long run."

"You don't get it Hodgins. He's winning. Nothing we do is helping." Angela said angrily, standing up and storming to the sink. She leaned down, her head hanging, hair falling to hide her face. "Nothing I do is helping." She said quietly.

Hodgins stood and walked behind his wife, turning her slowly to face him. He gently lifted her chin to force her to look him in the eye. Large tears fell from her dark eyes. "Ang…we'll find a way. He'll make a mistake. He already has. He picked on the wrong team. We will find evidence that proves he is the one behind this. Evidence that shows Dr. B is innocent and not behind Ethan's murder. We just need to keep working where the evidence points us. Keep following the clues." He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"She didn't do it. I know she didn't do it. I just don't know how to prove it." Angela kept muttering into his shoulder.

"I know. We'll figure it out. We'll catch him. I know we will."

The couple stood there in the quiet kitchen, holding each other. In a few minutes they could hear the cries of the baby announcing he was awake and ready have someone come and give him some attention.

Angela lifted her head. "Michael. I need to-"

"You go sit down. I'll get him. You need to rest." Hodgins directed her to the sofa on his way to the hallway leading to his son's room. Angela could hear him talking to the baby, sounding happy to see him and already playing peek-a-boo while he changed his diaper.

"Let's see if Mommy's still awake. If she is you can say good morning while Daddy makes your breakfast. Then you and I are going to spend the morning together while we make sure Mommy gets some rest." Hodgins playfully bounced the baby on his hip as they walked down the hall, singing a silly song. "Ba-rump-ba bump ba-rump ba bump bumpity bumpity bump da bump". Michael giggled at hearing the familiar and silly song that matched the motion of their movements.

When the pair reached the living room, Michael saw his mother leaning against the back of the couch. "Mumumumumum!" he said excitedly.

Hodgins smiled and kissed his son on the forehead as he handed him off, saying, "You know, all the books said most baby's learn to say "Dada" first."

Angela smiled up at her husband. "What can I say…you son is advanced…and a Mama's boy," she teased.

"At least he has good taste," called out Hodgins as he walked back in to the kitchen. Angela lifted her son in the air, playing with him as they waited on Hodgins to get breakfast finished for the baby.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well? Yeah? Good boy! What a pretty boy you are. Do you want to play while Daddy gets your breakfast ready? How about we play with the animal game? Which one is first?" Angela waited to see which section of the toy Michael would try to grab first. The toy was a birthday gift from Brennan and Booth. Booth liked all the jungle animals, but Brennan assured Angela that the game would encourage Michael's hand- eye coordination and dexterity as he would get more involved in the toy as he grew and learned more language skills. The artist in Angela just enjoyed matching the pictures together and singing along with the silly songs the toy played when a correct match was made, or even when an incorrect match was made. Michael seemed to like the attention all around.

Angela smiled watching her son laugh and clap at the noises coming from the small toy as he pushed buttons and moved pieces. Once as he correctly put together the two pieces for the tiger, the toy growled like a tiger and Michael looked up startled. "Was that a little scary?" Angela asked in a comforting voice. "Let's hear that tiger growl again. He can't hurt us. What does that tiger say Michael?" She helped Michael touch the right button to make the toy create the same sound and this time Michael watched his mother and as she kept her smile on her face at his success, he smiled back. Okay, now this is fun, it seemed to say. "Great job Michael! What a clever boy!"

"Of course he is. Was there any doubt?" Hodgins asked as he brought in a tray filled with breakfast items for the baby and his parents. He placed the tray on the table in front of the sofa and handed the bottle with milk to Angela. She accepted it and turned towards the baby. "Are you ready to eat? Daddy has breakfast ready."

Hodgins watched his little family with a smile on his face as Angela fed Michael, one of the toy pieces clutched in his small hand. "Hungry little guy, isn't he?" Angela looked up. "Always. The pediatrician said to expect a growth spurt. And any day now he's going to figure out that he can take that first step. He already crawls like a speed demon."

"Man! We'll be in for it then! Imagine the tattoo your dad will want to give him to celebrate his first steps."

"Hodgins! My dad wouldn't tattoo his only grandson!"

"Angela. He already did; it was just a washable one. And how many tattoos has your dad forced on me?"

"You said you like them now."

Hodgins shook his head. "I do…I mean….my complaint isn't so much the subject of the tattoos as the manner in which they were given."

The pair were quiet, once again watching their son enthusiastically work on his bottle.  
"What are we going to do Jack? What if Booth can't keep Brennan from being arrested? He was able to turn away Agent Flynn yesterday, but he'll be back, with every fact checked and double checked to make sure he can serve the warrant and arrest her."

"I know. We just have to have faith that the evidence will eventually show us the truth."

"But it hasn't. Everything we've found so far has led us back to Brennan…further away from Pelant. What do we do when the evidence fails us?"

Hodgins wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "It won't. It can't. We just haven't found the missing piece yet. We will. I know we will."

Angela nodded, not so much in agreement but that she knew Hodgins would do everything to find out the truth.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Sam! SAM!"

"What? Who is…what in the _hell _is going on?" The overweight and pale man jerked awake, startled at seeing a strange face up close and invading his personal space, waking him from a deep sleep.

"You've gotten even slower in your old age Sammy boy. Didn't I tell you a long time ago you should have learned to set up a better system to warn you of intruders?"

"What? I don't-Max? MAX! Where in the world did you come from? I thought you were dead!"

Max laughed, looking at the balding round man in front of him. "Not quite. Not yet."

"Hell! You don't even look like yourself. Where have you been hiding? Last I heard you and Chrissy were heading to Minneapolis and follow back to Atlanta to get rid of that tail."

Max turned around and pulled out a chair and sat down. "And if we actually followed that plan, how many others did you tell who would have known exactly where to find us, or where we would end up eventually?"

"What? Aw, c'mon now Max! You know I wouldn't rat on you and Chrissy. You were two of my favorite people. I'd never tell anyone where to find you."

Max crossed his arms over his chest. "First, you did tell someone. I already know you told Mc Vickers. Second, you remembered what I told you all these years, which means you know you screwed up and have felt guilty about it." Max stood up then and walked back over to where the other man sat in the recliner. He leaned over, again invading his personal space, his voice dangerously quiet. "And third, the name was never 'Chrissy' you scum. It was _Christine_."

"Yeah, yeah, okay Max. Sure. Sorry. I get it." Max stood up and walked back over to his chair. "Look, Max, Mc Vickers…he threatened me. He forced that information out of me. You don't understand what he tried to do-"

"Yeah Sammy, I do. I really do. It's okay. I knew he was following us. I knew he'd come and force you to tell him what you knew. That's why I told you a story that led away from where we were headed. But that's old news." Max rubbed his hand over his face. "I need your help."

"Yeah…yeah Max. What do you need?"

"I need some IDs. Good ones… _really_ good ones- solid enough to pass even official inspection. I'm talking socials and picture IDs, passports too."

"Wow. I mean, that's a tall order. I mean I can get you socials easy enough. But matching them with pictures and passports takes a little bit of time. When do you need them?"

"Yesterday. But I'll deal with Tuesday. I need two adults and one infant."

"Infant? Wow. Aren't you and Chrissy-I mean Christine- a little old to be starting all over again with the family?"

Max pressed his lips together firmly in a thin line. "They are not for Christine. They are for me, my daughter and her little girl."

"Oh, well…yeah Max, I'll get started right away. I've got a young kid who comes in and helps out and we can-"

"No! This stays between you and me pal. I don't want anyone else involved. No one else needs to know who I am or why I'm here, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah sure Max, whatever you say. I get it. Mum's the word. I'll go start working on it right now. Um…I'm going to need to take some pictures to use for the IDs. When can your girl come over to-"

"I'll bring her soon enough. You just worry about making sure the information is fool proof. No mistakes Sammy. And no loose lips. Anyone comes asking, you get a sudden and permanent case of amnesia. And when they leave you send word to me. And the word is 'lemons'. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it Max. I don't understand it, but I get it."

Max nodded. He knew Sammy's record for keeping secrets wasn't the best, but he did know how to make IDs that were safe to use. Max was gambling a lot…his family's safety over the trusting a crook with a history of loose lips. He only prayed he was making the right choice.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth sat up and looked around the cheery guest room in Caroline's townhouse. Few people would believe if he was to tell them of her hospitality. Caroline had a reputation for maintaining her dry humor, short temper and an even shorter fuse willing to put up with incompetence or mediocrity. But Booth had always been able to count on her when the chips were down. She'd helped him protect Bones in Louisiana. She had suggested her ex husband as a defense lawyer for Max during his trial. She had even helped to run interference before he and Bones had gone public with their relationship.

Booth didn't care if everyone else feared Caroline. He knew she was a true friend and would help him do whatever she could to bring his family home safely.

_If_ he knew where to start. _How do I outwit a psycho murdering genius?_ Booth stood up from the bed and started pacing the small room, patting his hand against his thigh as he walked. _Think Booth. The squints will figure out the evidence. What doesn't fit? What have we missed?_

_I need a genius to help me figure out what's important and what's not. But even that's impossible right now. Caroline's right…using phones or computers need to be a last resort until we can find a way to help ensure they are secure. I need to go to the lab and talk to Hodgins in person. The king of the lab is king of conspiracy theories. If anyone can figure out how to avoid being tracked it would be him._

Booth opened the door to the bedroom, intent on a quick shower, changing clothes and starting on a new plan.


	5. Chapter 5: Steps Forward

_A/N: I was trying to get this finished and posted this weekend, but between my birthday and yard work and Beryl (just a lot of rain and some thunder where I am located), it just didn't happen. Anyway, thank you again for the reviews and alerts. This chapter seems a little all over the place to me, but I needed it to help set up the next couple of chapters. Also, it is a little longer than others have been…hopefully that is not a big issue. Some missed Brennan and Christine, so I wanted to include a little of both 'sides'. Please don't forget to take a moment and leave a review. Hope you enjoy! _

**Steps Forward**

"Yes…phalanges…good girl! And where are your metatarsals? ...Can you find them? ..." Brennan waited and watched as her daughter grabbed one of her feet and put her foot on her mouth. 'Yes, smart girl…that is right…but feet do not belong in our mouth…no matter how flexible you might be." Brennan tickled her daughter and the baby let go of her feet, reaching out towards her mother in glee. Brennan lifted up the baby and planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Sweet little girl. Just like your daddy. Do you know that?" Brennan walked over to the bed and placed Christine in the middle of the mattress, watching the baby roll slightly from side to side. "Your daddy is working hard right now to help us get home, did you know that? I am sure of it. He'll find a way to make sure it's safe for us to go back."

Christine babbled nonsensically at the sound of her mother's reassuring tones. She reached again for her foot and placed it on her chubby cheek. "Silly girl. You may not always be so flexible." Christine laughed again and kicked her other foot out in pleasure.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a pause and then a double knock. Brennan looked anxiously and moved towards the door. She reached for the chair jammed against the handle of the door, but did not move it.

"Yes?"

"It's me."

Brennan breathed out a sigh of relief. She moved the chair and removed the chain. Before turning the deadbolt she opened the curtain in the window next to the door and then looked through the peephole. Her dad stood with one hand holding a bag full of groceries and an overfilled plastic shopping bag. His other hand carried an overnight bag.

Brennan opened the door and he quickly entered. "Hey Baby. How're you doing?" Max leaned over and gave his daughter a quick hug and kiss.

"I'm fine, Dad. We're fine. Did you have any problems getting here?"

"No. I had to make a couple of stops but no problems."

"Did-how was-How did Booth-"

"He was upset Honey. But I think he understood this was the only way. We didn't get into a fight, if that's what you wanted to know, although I told him he was free to hit me if he wanted."

"You shouldn't have encouraged him." She reproached him, tears filling her bright blue eyes. "I know he's hurt…I've already hurt him so much."

"Tempe-_Pelant_ is the one hurting him. He's the one that forced this move-not you. If you stayed there you'd be in custody now, and Pelant would be able to control everything. This way you are out of the system…Christine is safe and Booth has a chance to still work with your team to bring this guy down."

Brennan nodded. A single tear fell onto her cheek and she brushed past him, moving to sit on the bed, watching her daughter play, trying to regain control over her emotions. Max watched his daughter, his heart breaking. He hated that she was in this position, but they had to follow through on their plan.

He moved to the bag of groceries and found the sandwiches he had purchased. He placed one in the small refrigerator in the room and unpacked the rest of the groceries, including a pint of organic milk and some fresh fruit.

He walked over to the bed and gave Tempe half the sandwich. "Here Honey. You need to eat. I'll watch Christine for a while."

"I-I'm not hungry Dad. You go ahead."

"Tempe, you need your strength. Christine needs her mom more than ever now. You're no good if you don't have all of your energy. Eat what you can. I already ate while I was driving here."

Brennan nodded. She accepted the sandwich and walked over to desk and chair to eat. She saw a small notepad and pen lying on the desk and idly picked up the pen and began writing. She ate as she wrote, filling the page on both sides and then starting over on a new sheet. When she stopped she looked up and saw her dad napping on the bed, Christine lying on his chest sleeping peacefully.

Brennan quietly threw away her trash and folded the pages she had been working on and placed them in her pocket. She placed the pen back on the desk and looked at the items her father had bought. He had a small variety of baby books and toys to help entertain Christine, as well as a pair of barber shears and two different boxes of hair coloring. Brennan looked over the boxes and smiled. "Looks like I'm going to be one of Booth's blonde women after all," she mused. She thought back to a conversation she had with Booth last summer about his history with women who shared certain visual traits.

_~~~Ten Months before~~~_

_Brennan sat at her bed brushing her hair before bed. Booth was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, watching her with a small smile on his face. _

"_Booth, are you going to stand there watching me all evening? I thought you said we were going to meet Hank and his wife at the restaurant by 7."_

_Booth moved closer to the bed, his smile widening. "That was the plan…before you decided to entrance me with your womanly charms."_

_Brennan stopped brushing her hair and looked over her shoulder. "I hardly think basic grooming habits constitute 'womanly charms' Booth. Besides, you've had plenty of opportunities to see other women brush their hair in the past. You should be used to such actions by now."_

_Booth kneeled on the bed and leaned over to nuzzle her neck. "Mmm…I don't remember. All I know is that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He continued to give his attention to her soft skin, moving from her neck down to her clavicle, his hands massaging her shoulders, then sliding down her arms. _

"_Booth. Stop. We need to get ready. You aren't even dressed yet."_

"_Mmm…and you are a little over dressed for what I would rather do this evening, Doctor Brennan…" Booth breathed into her ear. _

"_Booth…we need to-"_

_Booth kissed her, effectively interrupting her argument. "I agree Bones. I definitely need you. You are so damn gorgeous. Do you have any idea how temping you are when I watch you-even just brushing that beautiful hair? Mmm…I love your hair…so pretty… so soft… smells so good …"_

"_Booth… your attraction to me is a product of evolution designed to maintain the bond of parental units to help ensure the safety of the offspring and the continuation of the species. We both know your usual attraction to the female form does not include women who share my physical traits."_

_Booth stopped his caresses and leaned back, turning her head gently to look Brennan in the eyes. "What are you talking about Bones? Of course I'm attracted to you."_

_Brennan shook her head. "I know you are, I am merely stating the fact that historically your preferred mates did not share the same physical qualities that I do, which would suggest that your attraction to me is based on something other than an uncontrollable urge to bond with someone with similar attributes. Typically you have found women slightly smaller in statures, who maintain a smaller body mass index and who are have blonde hair. In the vernacular, I believe you would even go so far as to say 'blonde bomb shell'."_

"_Okay, first, you're wrong. I've dated plenty of women who don't fit that description. Second, those women have nothing to do with how I feel about you. I was attracted to you the first time I ever laid eyes on you, Bones. You know that. We both fought against that attraction for years. Third, how in the hell do you even know the term 'blonde bomb shell'? You, who manage to mix up most social colloquialisms?"_

_Brennan shrugged. "Angela taught it to me."_

"_Ang-Angela?" Booth ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why would you and Angela be discussing –never mind. I don't think I really want to know."_

"_Booth, I don't see why you are getting agitated. I am simply stating a simple observation."_

"_Look Bones, those other women…I never felt for them what you and I have. And not just because of this," Booth reached down, gently curving his hand over the gentle swell of her stomach. "What you and I have has always been more than a simple attraction. If that was all it was we would have had an affair years ago and resolved all that sexual tension."_

_Brennan looked into Booth's dark eyes, losing herself in their depths. She shook her head and stood, leaving Booth sprawled across the bed. "Booth, I will not have your friends thinking the worst of me before we have even been properly introduced. We need to finish getting ready and leave soon."_

_Booth sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Okay, okay Bones. I get it. I'll get ready." Booth stood up and walked over to where Brennan was standing in front of her closet. He turned her around and pulled her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her passionately one last time. Brennan returned his kiss, leaning back into his arms, her mouth opening to allow his tongue to enter. She moaned once softly, then deeper when Booth ended the kiss and stood up, releasing her. "But when we get back, you and I are going to continue this discussion." He reached behind her to lift his suit from the closet and walked back into the bathroom to finish changing. _

~~~Present Time~~~

Brennan fingered the box of hair color. "Well, no time like the present to see how I look as a blond." She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and turning on the shower.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Look, I am telling you Flynn, I don't know where she is…she ran off. If I knew I wouldn't be here right now talking to you, you can be damn sure of that."

"Which is exactly why I don't trust you Booth! Why should I believe anything you have to say? You kept me from exercising a warrant yesterday and today show up telling me you have important information regarding my case."

Booth had gone to the Hoover building and waited for Flynn to arrive. He'd caught up with the younger agent before he entered the building and convinced him to walk with Booth down towards the park behind the building.

"They are my family. I want them to be able to come home. I want them safe." Booth said quietly, his words forced out tightly.

"You want to keep me from looking for your _partner_." Flynn threw back cockily.

"Look," Booth ran his hand through his head and took a deep breath. This was getting him nowhere. He needed to focus on what was important to meeting with Flynn today. "I know you have no reason to believe me…but just listen for a minute. She is with her father. The guy stayed off the grid and evaded federal and local authorities for over twenty-five years. Neither one of us are going to be able to find them until _they_ know it is safe to return.

"You need to focus on finding out who was setting up Brennan. I strongly urge you to focus your energy on Pelant…but whoever this is -they're smart…smart enough to manipulate bank records…security footage with time stamps…planting specific evidence…not to mention knowing enough to be able to kill Ethan Sawyer."

"All of the evidence tells me your partner is the one behind all this." Flynn replied stubbornly.

Booth slammed his hand on the picnic table. "Damn it! I'm telling you she's being framed! Act like a trained agent and think! When does any case drop evidence pointing to one specific person so easily? It's not Christmas and I sure as hell don't think it's your birthday! _Something _should make you think this case is a little too perfect!"

Booth rubbed his forehead, a headache forming behind his eyes. "I've worked with this woman for over seven years. She is a certifiable genius Flynn. She's the best in her field. She's a New York Times bestselling author…_Hell_…that makes her the best in _two_ fields!" Booth leaned closer, his voice growing quiet. "Why would someone so smart make so many stupid mistakes? This is a woman who could easily kill someone and leave no evidence…she knows how. So why is all the evidence constantly pointing us back to her?"

Flynn looked off into the distance, thinking over Booth's points. "Look, I can't ignore the evidence against Doctor Brennan," Booth sat back, clearly frustrated. "but," Flynn continued, "I _can_ continue to investigate other avenues of possibilities, based on Doctor Brennan's past performance with the Bureau."

Booth sighed in relief. It was a step in the right direction, at least. "Thank you. I know the evidence will eventually reveal the truth."

Flynn stood. "Are we done here?"

"Ah…I have another request."

Flynn sighed and sat back down. "Let's hear it."

"I need protection for my son."

"What?" Flynn laughed. "On what basis?"

"The same I just mentioned. Whoever is behind all this is able to hack into any computer system…find out secure information. That's why I brought you here where there are no cameras, no recording devices…no cell phones. I need to protect my family…and my son right now is at risk."

"Even if I could put him in protective custody, how do you suggest I ensure this 'super hacker' cannot find out where he is being held?"

"Put him and his mother in Witness Protection. They have the best security available, and even I won't know how to contact him. It's the best solution until this whole situation is resolved."

Flynn considered Booth's request. "Booth, I understand you're worried, but I don't have the authority to assign Witness Protection on this case…especially when no specific threat has been made."

A shadow fell over the picnic table, interrupting Flynn.

"Well why don't you fill me in gentlemen and maybe I can help."

_~~~Thirty minutes before~~~_

"_Director Cullen."_

"_Miss Julian. I was informed you were removed from all active cases."_

"_Mmm. True. But can't a girl stop by and say hello to an old friend?"_

_Cullen looked over his reading glasses at the prosecutor. "Not normally, no. So to what do I owe this unprecedented visit?"_

"_It's a beautiful day, Chére. Perfect for a nice break in the park…maybe grab a pretzel…check out the cute ducks at the pond."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

_Caroline put one hand on her his and jerked her head towards the door. 'You heard me. Go get some fresh air. Some perspective. A pretzel…by the duck pond."_

_Cullen sighed, pulling off his glasses slowly. "I guess this has something to do with-"_

"_Your health? Of course Chére. Go now…get that fresh air…some exercise. Leave your troubles," she eyed his cell phone pointedly, "behind. They'll be right here when you return."_

_Cullen looked at Caroline for a moment before shaking his head. "Maybe you're right."_

_Caroline followed him out of his office, standing and watched him explain to his secretary he was leaving and would be back shortly._

"_I sure hope I am Chére. I sure hope I am. _

~~~Present Time~~~

"Director Cullen…Sir!" Flynn stood up awkwardly, surprised at seeing the director at this impromptu meeting.

"Agent Flynn. Sit." Cullen folded his tall frame onto one end of the picnic table, nodding at the man on the other side. "Booth."

"Sir." Booth remained seated, but his eyes warmed at his former supervisor.

"Nice day, isn't it gentlemen?"

"Sir? Yes sir," fumbled Flynn.

Booth grinned. "Good day for a walk."

Cullen eyed him. "And a pretzel, as I understand it. Not sure my wife would agree, but I always did love street food."

Booth chuckled under his breath.

"So what were you two conferring over so heatedly?" Cullen asked as he pulled off another piece of his steaming pretzel and chewed on it slowly.

"Agent Booth was trying to convince me there was a need to place his son in protective custody. I disagree."

Cullen nodded. "I've known Booth a long time. It's unlike him to make such a request without warrant. What is the basis Booth?"

Booth explained the situation to Cullen. Flynn sat quietly, his face turning more red with each passing moment.

"So Doctor Brennan ran off with Christine?"

"Yes sir. I have no idea where they are…I haven't had any contact with them or Max since yesterday afternoon."

Cullen turned toward Flynn. "Where is Pelant?"

"Sir?"

"It wasn't a trick question Agent. Where is Pelant?"

"Uh, the parole board released him."

Cullen continued looking at Flynn. "That wasn't my question Flynn. So I'll try a third time. Where, Agent Flynn, is Christopher Pelant- the prime suspect in two murders and person of interest in the Ethan Sawyer case?"

"I don't – that is to say we had no reason to continue tracking..."

"Are you telling me you have no idea where he is Agent?"

"Yes Sir, no sir, I do not."

"You never stopped to think to trace his whereabouts after he was released from custody? See if Booth and Doctor Brennan's concerns were founded?"

"Sir, the evidence all points directly to Doctor Brennan. In fact, the more evidence we find, the more solidly it shows she had motive, means and opportunity."

"Flynn, I have known Doctor Brennan to be difficult, brash and annoyingly literal. I have not known her to be incompetent, let alone a murderer." Cullen turned towards the other agent. "Booth…where is your son now?"

"With his mother; they live outside of Arlington."

Cullen nodded. "I think in light of the fact that we have no eyes on Pelant or his actions, it would be prudent to have Booth's son in protective custody for the time being. Given Pelant's history of technological prowess, I agree with Agent Booth's suggestion in bringing in Witness Protection and keeping this on a need to know basis. No contact with Booth, cell phones, computers. We need to limit opportunities for chances for their cover to be revealed. It will not be easy for your son or his mom."

"I will explain to them what is going on; they will understand."

Cullen nodded. "I also am going to reinstate Booth back on the Sawyer case, on an advisory level. It is obvious he has a personal interest in resolving this case, but the evidence so far is too neat for me. I agree with Booth, Flynn…why would a genius like Doctor Brennan make so many mistakes that lead us so quickly back to her? It all seems a little too neat for me. You need Booth's assistance in keeping a more open mind, as well as helping to work with those Squints at the Jeffersonian."

"Sir, I was going to speak with Assistant Director Hacker today. I feel the Jeffersonian is already biased in favor of Doctor Brennan and think it would be best if-"

"Who verified the evidence so far against Doctor Brennan?" interrupted Cullen.

"The Jeffersonian Team, sir."

"And was there anything in their reports to suggest a bias or manipulation of their results?"

"No sir."

"Any delay in receiving the results?"

"No sir."

"I think you can safely cancel that meeting with Hacker, Agent Flynn. In fact, you can directly report to me in regards to this case. Having vouched for Agent Booth's partnership with Doctor Brennan and the Jeffersonian Team many times in the past, I have a vested interest in ensuring this case is solved and the evidence remains unadulterated."

Booth silently cheered. Not only was he getting the protection for his son, but he was allowed back on the case, on some level.

Cullen focused on Booth. "It will take me some time to set up the protection detail and case for your son and his mother. Have you got some assistance you can trust to help you keep an eye on him in the meantime?"

"Yes sir. I can call in a few favors, and after I make a quick stop to the Jeffersonian I can go and do some surveillance myself."

Cullen nodded. "Good enough. Check in with Margaret and she will provide you with a new cell phone. It is a burner phone, but should be more secure than what you currently have. We can forward any incoming calls to it and still screen then for security purposes. Until we catch whoever is messing with the phones and computers I think it is best if you continue rotating phones at random intervals."

Booth nodded his agreement. "And Booth, if you hear anything from Doctor Brennan or her father, I want to be notified immediately. No exceptions. If I find out you are hiding any information Booth, you will be spending the rest of your career manning the Field office in Kabul until you bleed sand and dust. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Sir."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Max played with his granddaughter, letting her flip the pages of the infant book he was holding. "yes…there's the ball. And a turtle. And…Oh! Do you see that lion?" He smiled, watching the little girl look at the colors and shapes on the page. She was still too young to respond to the words he was saying, but she always seemed to enjoy when he pulled out a book and read to her, or pointed out the shapes or colors on the page. She was going to be a smart little girl, just like her mom.

"Dad?"

"Yeah baby?" He looked up as Brennan walked back into the room. "Wow. You look great."

Brennan lifted one hand, playing with the shorted length of her lightened hair. The golden blond locks barely touched her shoulders, and seemed just long enough to pull into a single pony tail if needed. "It's a lot different, but that is the objective, correct?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, it is. It will grow back…and you can dye it back to your original color. It's just safer this way. You're too recognizable, even here in the sticks."

Brennan nodded. "I need to feed Christine. You should eat too."

Max nodded, handing the baby to his daughter. He busied himself at the refrigerator, giving Brennan time to situate Christine and place a blanket over her shoulder. Brennan was not too concerned about privacy for such a basic act as breast feeding, but Booth had taught her that others found the act too intimate to do in public, even in front of close family members. And Brennan eventually came to regard the time as another example of her and Booth's shared time…what was '_theirs'_ which should not be shared with everyone else. Except now '_theirs'_ included the precious baby she now held.

As Christine fed, Brennan watched her dad eat. "Are we leaving tomorrow?"

Max nodded. "Yes. We'll spend the night at another motel, and then meet up with an old friend of mine. He owes me a favor. Then we'll work on finding somewhere to stay for a longer period of time."

Brennan pressed her lips together. "I need to make two requests."

Max frowned. "Regarding?"

"I need to see Parker."

"No. No way, no how." Max took in his daughter's stubborn lift of her chin. "Sweetie…we just spent two full days' driving time getting you out of the D.C. area. It would be madness to go back! And why?"

"Parker deserves to know why I left. He needs to know why I took his sister. Why I left his dad….left him," Brennan answered quietly.

Max sighed, shaking his head in disagreement. "It's too dangerous. Even if I could get you to see him, who's to say Booth doesn't have him being watched…or Pelant?"

"I need to try Dad. I'll go alone. I've changed my hair…I'll wear a disguise. But I need to see him," She looked up at her father. "I've been the kid wondering what happened…what I did wrong…why they left me behind. I can't do that to Parker. He deserves more than that."

"Tempe, I've tried to explain-"

Brennan shook her head. "I'm not placing any blame. I know you and Mom did what you felt was best. I just am doing what I need to do. I can't leave Parker without any explanation…without any good-bye."

Max sighed. He stood up and paced back and forth in the small room. Finally he stopped. "What's the second request?"

"I'm afraid it will not please you any more than the first."

Max shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "Let's hear it anyways."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

_A/N: What was Brennan writing? What is her second request? _

_Dum dum DUM…_

_You'll have to wait until my next update to find out. No Worries…only one more day of school with the kiddies, two more teacher days and then it is free time out the wazoo! (Sorry, I've watched "Over the Hedge" 4 times already this week…and have 2 more rounds to go!)_

_Don't forget to press that pretty blue button right there and tell me what you think! _


	6. Chapter 6: Risky Business

_A/N: Two chapters in two days…crazy talk! Just one scene for today…but I think you'll understand why in just a little bit. Hopefully this clears up a few questions from the last chapter. But then again, my muse seems to enjoy keeping me just as in the dark about where this story is going to go as much as you…maybe even more. Don't forget to take just a minute to let me know what you think when you finish reading. Thank you to everyone who left a review or alerted or placed this story as a favorite so far. If you haven't yet figured it out, that feedback is the fuel that helps to feed the muse and keep the storyline working. _

**Risky Business**

"This is crazy. Insane. And when, exactly did I agree to this ridiculous plan anyways?" Max mused as he stared out the windshield of the beige sedan, strumming his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Behind him the baby was sleeping, lulled by the motion of the car and a full stomach. She should sleep for another thirty minutes, barring any loud noises or sudden movements.

Outside Max kept an eye on the woman sitting on the small bleachers facing the soccer field. She was watching the game in front of her, but occasionally turning her head to be able to keep the black SUV in her peripheral vision, her dark sunglasses hiding her eyes.

Max shook his head. He had to admit even he would have problems identifying his daughter at this distance in her disguise. She had done well at disguising her normal identifying traits, such as hair, face and clothing, including the haircut and new color she had completed earlier at the hotel room. Being an expert in kinesiology as well as bone structure, she had also taken into account body form, masking her post-pregnancy curves into that of a woman with much wider hips and thighs, and a slightly thicker waistline. She had to borrow some of his clothes in order to finish the overall look, but Max felt marginally more comfortable at the idea of this plan to see and communicate with Parker once he saw the finished effect.

In her hands she held a small notepad and pen. Every once in a while she would bend down and write quickly, looking up, as if keeping a record of the events of the game. Her movements reminded Max of a sparrow…small, quick and nervous, but with a specific intent. He had seen a glimpse of the pages she was writing on…her penmanship small, trying to fit as many words on the page as possible, though he had not read her musings. She seemed to finish, folding the two pages together and using a stamp from her purse to hold them together. She wrote a few final words on one side of the folded papers and sat a little more straight on the bench. The game was almost over.

One of the teams finished a final goal at the last minute. Brennan clapped along with the crowd sitting near her. The boys on the field gathered to form two lines, preparing to congratulate each other in a traditional post-game handshake. Booth had told her that last year the head coach had become lax in holding the boys accountable in maintaining a good sense of sportsmanship, both when they would win or lose. As such, the team handshake had morphed to a slap of the hands, and then the hormonal exuberance of teenage boys had escalated the event into a post-game 'head butt'. Brennan had told Booth she failed to see the value of possibly causing a temporal epidermal hematoma in the name of a successful game, but then again, she often missed such social norms. Booth had assured her this was not socially acceptable, and was a large reason to why the coach had not been selected to return this season.

As some of the mothers and fathers started gathering their belongings on the bleachers, a few others were scrambling to finish putting together the post game snack table. Water bottles, fruit trays and small treats were being arranged and rearranged as other parents, late to bring their items brought more to be shared. On the sidelines, a thin girl, approximately the same age as the boys playing on the field sat playing with the wild flowers growing in the taller grass. Brennan had seen the girl earlier. It appeared her mother was very involved and while she had called out and looked for her daughter, overall the child was being left to her own devices. The girl obviously preferred being left to her own devices. She was also positioned further away from the SUV facing the field and the parking lot, which Brennan was sure held at least one agent keeping a close eye on the activities taking place in the park.

Brennan walked over to the girl, careful to keep a watchful eye on the movement of the field and the parents. The boys were gathering into a large team hug, patting each other on the back and chanting. Parents were watching their antics fondly, some joining in on the cheers.

"Hello," Brennan said to the girl, careful to keep a respectable distance.

"Hey," she replied, looking up briefly then turning back to the project being worked on in her hands.

"You're very talented with the flowers. My mom used to make necklaces and bracelets like that for me."

"Yeah."

"I was never so patient."

The young girl did not seem to feel as if that needed a response. Brennan looked up at the field. The coach had pulled the team into what Brennan thought she remembered Booth calling a Team Cuddle. It seemed a little suspicious that a grown adult male would be allowed such liberties with young teenage boys, but Booth seemed to think this ritual was important in making sure the team stayed focused on their next goal. It also meant Brennan's window of opportunity was quickly beginning to narrow.

"I wondered if you might do me a favor." Brennan lifted the folded note from her jacket pocket. "I need to leave early and can't stay to congratulate one of the players; would you mind handing this to one of the boys for me?"

The younger girl looked up at this request, her eyes narrowing slightly. She spared a brief glance to the field and then back to the woman standing in front of her. "They are almost done. The boys will be grabbing their food and you can talk to him then, right?"

Brennan knelt down in the grass on one knee. "Yes, and normally I would love to stay. But, unfortunately I have to leave. I really can't stay. I don't want him to think I wasn't able to come by and see him play. I think he'd like knowing I had been here, just that I had to leave a little early, don't you?"

The girl twisted her mouth as she considered. "I don't know all the guys-just my brother and a few of his friends….," she hedged.

"Parker? Parker Booth? Do you know him?"

"Parker? Oh, well yeah! Everyone knows him." The girl's eyes lit up and a bright smile widened on her face. _Obviously the Booth charm genes are alive and well in the younger generation_, thought Brennan wryly.

"I tell you what, if you wouldn't mind just handing this to him, it means a lot to me. In fact," Brennan reached in her pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, neatly folded, "I would be willing to pay you for your time."

"Oh no, I couldn't accept that. It's just a note, right? I mean, I'd do it…just…you know…as a favor….for Parker."

Brennan pressed the money and the note into the girl's hand. "I insist. You have no idea how much it means to me that Parker knows I was able to be here today." Brennan stood and after one last glance to the field, the rowdy boys charging the tables which held their post-game snacks and to the parking lot, seeing a second and more familiar SUV pull up beside the first.

"I really have to go. Thank you." Brennan started walking towards the other side of the park. She heard the girl jump up and start running towards the field. Brennan moved towards a line of trees , hoping to obscure her more from the parking lot.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Nothing?" Booth asked from the open window of the parked SUV. His friend Agent Steeves shook his head. "Heck of a game, but no, nothing out of the ordinary. Hear anything new?"

Booth shook his head. "I stopped by the Jeffersonian to talk to the Squints. They are still trying to go over the evidence so far and see if there is something they missed."

"Any word on Witness Protection?"

"I'm taking Parker from here to meet with his mom. I'll try to explain to them what is happening and then take them to the Hoover. Cullen has everything set up from there. I'm to drop them off and leave them so they can be debriefed and relocated. I can't have any contact until Cullen gives the all-clear."

"That's sucks Booth."

"If it keeps them safe, I'll do it. I'd do anything," Booth looked over to the field. He saw his son guzzling down water and sprinting towards the other side of the table that housed the fruit and cookies. "I should go talk to Parks. Thanks again Joe. I owe you—big time."

Steeves snorted. "Whatever. How many times have you saved my hairy ass? Consider this your early birthday gift. I tell you what…when we catch this sonofabitch, you can invite me to meet this partner of yours. Maybe she can introduce me to some of those Hollywood actresses in her new film."

Booth smiled at that. "Deal. Thanks again man."

Booth jogged towards Parker. "Hey bub! I hear you had a great game!"

"Dad! Did you get to see? It was awesome! Brett totally faked out the other team and passed me the ball at the last second! It was an instant replay moment!"

"I'm sorry I missed that!" Booth gave his son a one-armed hug, pulling him close to him.

"Um? Parker?" Both of the Booth men looked up and saw a young girl standing in front of them, nervously shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Hey Celeste. Did you see the game?"

"Uh…um…yeah…yes…it was great…you were…I mean the team did a great job. I just…I mean…I have something for you."

Parker frowned. "For me?" Booth nudged his son slightly. No reason to be rude, especially when it was obvious the poor girl was nervous enough already. "I-I mean, thanks, I guess. Y-You… shouldn't have?" Parker looked up to his dad, confused as to the proper response.

Celeste blushed. "I didn't. Someone asked me to pass it along."

Booth straightened up immediately. "What? Who?"

Celeste shrugged. "Th-They didn't tell me their name. They had watched the game, but said they had to leave before they could congratulate Parker."

_Shit!_ Thought Booth, Pelant already had eyes on Parker. He scanned the area quickly. He lifted one hand up in the air, signaling to Steeves that something was wrong. He bent down to get closer to the girl's eye level. "Celeste, this is very important. Did the guy say anything about how long he had been watching Parker…where he was going?" Celeste shook her head no, her eyes big and scared. "Can you tell me what he looked like? What was he wearing?"

"I-It wasn't…it was a woman. Sh-she said she couldn't stay, but she really wanted to. She just wanted to make sure Parker knew she had been here."

"What did this woman look like sweetheart?" Booth looked up, scanning the immediate crowd.

"She had a hat on…blue shirt…blue jeans." Booth's eyes narrowed. Rebecca was at work. He had already spoken with her on his way here. And even if she wasn't there was no way she would show up from work in jeans. Angela and Cam were at the Lab…Bones was…Bones?

'Celeste…this woman…can you tell me more what she looked like? Was she sort of slim? Did she have an accent? Did she talk…unusual?"

Celeste shook her head. "No…sh-she wore a hat."

Steeves came up beside Booth. "What's up?"

"A note for Parker…hand delivered. Whoever it was is female and may still be here. Talk to her…see if you can remember seeing anyone matching her description," Booth turned back to the young girl. "What color hat, sweetie?"

"R-red. She had blonde hair. I-I'm sorry. She seemed like she just wanted to make sure Parker wasn't worried. I-I didn't know I was doing something wr-wrong." Booth patted her back. "You didn't…I just want to make sure who this person was…you didn't do anything wrong. You stay here with Parker and my friend Agent Steeves, okay? Maybe call your mom over to join you?" Celeste nodded. Parker looked at his dad and nodded his silent agreement to stay put.

Booth ran over to the bleachers, looking for someone who could possibly match Bones' description. All he could see were families…couples, single parents…all trying to gather their belongings and their children. The entire place was a mess of confusion and chaos. He looked past the field, towards the younger playgrounds. If I were trying to look uninterested in the soccer game, that would be my first stop, he thought. He sprinted over to the far side of the field.

The playground had a few parents and small children playing. To one side was a small restroom with water fountain. He looked over the playground area quickly then moved to the small building. He entered the men's restroom silently, hand on his sidearm. Seeing no one in the small room, and quickly checking the only stall he turned and made his way to the women's side.

A mother with a young toddler was just leaving the building. She looked up, a little surprised to see the tall man walking around the corner, obviously heading towards the wrong side of the building. Booth thought quickly. " 'Scuse me…did you see my wife in there? Tall, wearing a ball cap, blue jeans, blue shirt? She said she was going to wash her hands but she's been gone a while…I'm just getting a little concerned," Booth flashed her what Bones called his 'Charm Smile', one that almost always ensured he would get the answer he needed.

"No…I don't think anyone is there."

"Darn. I wonder where she could have gone…I'm just going to check real quick…would you mind standing here and ensuring no one else comes in behind me…I would hate to give anyone a scare."

"Of course…sure."

Booth walked in, pulling out his sidearm as soon as he cleared the corner and was out of site of his lookout. He checked the stalls then moved towards the small storage closet, turning the handle slowly. Locked, he thought. He pulled out his lock pick set and quickly jimmied the simple push lock. He threw open the door and aimed his gun in the closet. Empty.

Booth reholstered his sidearm and quickly made his way out of the restroom. He thanked the young woman again and jogged back to the bleachers. "Anything?" he asked Steeves.

"No. The girl's mom came over and they are sitting back over there waiting for you. Parker is sitting down, but I had Jacoby come in from the other lot to sit with him."

Booth nodded. "I couldn't see anyone matching that description."

"You think it was Pelant?"

"No…he's not been brave enough to approach in public...not with so many witnesses that he can't control…too many variables," Booth sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I think it might have been Bones."

"Doctor Brennan? That's crazy. Why would she try to come back so close to where she must know Feds are waiting?"

Booth shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe something in that note will tell me. Look, I need to talk to Parker before we leave. Can you and Jacoby go and get statements from the mom and Celeste? Just give us a few minutes?"

Steeves nodded. "Yeah, sure." He gave a hand signal and Booth walked towards Parker nodding as Jacoby walked over to meet with Steeves.

"Hey Parks." Booth sat down on the ground next to Parker, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Who was it Dad?"

Booth shook his head. "I'm not sure Buddy. I didn't find anyone that matched the description your friend gave us."

Parker held the note still in his hand. Booth looked at it. It looked like small notepad paper that was only held together with a self-sticking stamp. "Sh-Should you take it to Doctor Hodgins?"

Booth held out his hand. "Let me see it for a minute." Parker handed it over and Booth turned over the folded paper. There was a single word written on the other side: Parker. It was in Bones' handwriting. He would know that penmanship anywhere. He pried the paper open on the sides…other than what appeared to be two pages folded together and the stamp, there did not seem to be anything else within the small package. "I think…I think this is a note from Bones, Parker."

"Bones? B-But why?"

"I'll explain, but I think she wanted to try to explain to you first. Maybe you should go ahead and open it now. Just-just be careful of the stamp, okay?"

"Why?"

"It…It may have some evidence I'll need to show Dr. Hodgins later on…so in case we should leave it as intact as we can." Parker nodded, but his forehead frowned wrinkled again in confusion. Why would Doctor Bones need to give him a note…why didn't she just call his dad and pass the phone over like usual…or stay to talk to him after the game himself?

Parker carefully pried the stamp free from one side of the paper and after Booth's prodding, resealed it back on the same side, holding any evidence within the adhesive. He unfolded the pages and began reading. It didn't take long for tears to start to form, threatening to overfill his eyes.

_Dear Parker, _

_I'm sorry I can't tell you all of this in person. You have no idea how special you are to me. You, your father and your sister mean the world to me. You know that I always try to be honest in everything I do, including my explanations to you; now is no different. _

_You father and I have jobs that mean we deal with people who are willing and capable of performing very bad things to others. Right now there is a man who has found a way to hurt both of us…and you. He's smart…very smart. And he has been able, so far to convince a lot of other people that he is not at fault. But you dad and I know otherwise. We need more time to prove how he is fooling others… how he is able to use evidence that should convict him and turn it around to make the innocent look at fault. _

_You are probably going to hear things about me…things that make it sound as if I am capable of hurting another human being for no reason…capable of murder…of trying to prevent others from finding out that I am guilty. I can only ask that you use your best judgment. You are one of the smartest kids I have known. You have learned to look at facts and decide for yourself what is true and what is not. You are also your father's son, and I believe are very capable of using your heart to help you make those judgments. _

_Christine and I are going away. I can't tell you where…and I can't promise to call or write. We need to stay as unavailable as possible until your father and my team can prove my innocence. It was too dangerous for all of us if I had stayed. _

_Parker, you know that when I just a little older than you my parents left me. They thought it was for my own good, and left with no note, no good bye. I could not, in good conscience do the same to you. Your dad will have a plan to help keep you and your mom safe. Please try to follow his instructions. I know it may be difficult, and it might mean we will be apart for a little while, but if it keeps you and Christine safe, it is worth it. You both are worth the world to me. I love you both dearly._

_I came today to see you play. You looked so happy…that last homerun you made in the final period was very impressive! When I return you will have to show me how you are able to make that kick and aim so well. Maybe I can incorporate some of those moves into my akido moves. Also, tell your father he needs to speak with the judge regarding number 17 on the other team. He was most definitely purposefully trying to trip you multiple times in the final period, and the judge on the field was paying no attention to him, or to your coach's yells when he saw what was happening. I would have said something myself, but I can't stay. Your father has two men helping to watch over you, and I have already spent too much time here today. _

_Tell your father I love him, and that I am sorry. Tell him Christine misses him and that I will take pictures and keep a journal of everything she does so he does not feel as if he has missed out so much while we are away. I need him to stay here and work with the team and help find a way to bring us back safely. _

_I love you Parker. You are a wonderful son and a terrific brother to Christine. We will be together as soon as possible…all four of us. I promise this is not goodbye…I would never leave you without knowing I would be coming back. I promise this is not goodbye. _

_Hug your dad for me. Give him a kiss for Christine. Tell him I know he is doing all he can. _

_Love, _

_Temperance_

Parker shoved the note in his dad's hand and fell into his arms, planting his face in his chest, crying. "Why did she have to go, Dad?"

Booth shook his head, holding onto his son tightly, his own tears falling. "It was too dangerous for her to stay. It was the only way she could see to keep everyone safe. She has to stay out of sight until we can catch this guy."

"But if it's so dangerous we should have gone with her, right?"

Booth shook his head. "It wouldn't work Buddy. I know it hurts. But Hodgins and Ang and all of Bones' interns are working to help me catch this guy. I'll make sure she comes home as soon as possible…that everyone gets to come home safe."

Booth sat there, holding his son, rocking him gently. He'd explain about the protection service in a while. He'd read the note over Parker's shoulder. Bones had done a good job of explaining things to his son. He knew she had put herself in jeopardy of being caught when she came here today…for Parker. Booth looked up and watched the people move around him. His eyes caught a flash of red in the second parking lot…in the distance.

A woman…wearing a green ball cap, a white shirt and jeans. Booth's pulse quickened, thinking he needed to rush over or signal to Steeves and Jacoby to question her. He looked again and it registered…blond hair…shorter than Bones, even tied back he could see that. And her build didn't fit Bones. Too heavy. The clothes didn't match Celeste's description either.

Holding Parker, Booth decided that it couldn't be his partner. He pulled his son more securely into his embrace…and watched silently as the woman got into the passenger door of a parked car and it pulled out of the lot.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

_A/N: Yeah…kind of didn't feel the need for another scene here, with all the drama in this one. But…we still didn't find out what Brennan's second request to Max was…and Booth still has to tell Parker that he has to go into hiding too…More drama to come! _


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions

**Decisions**

Booth walked into the front door of the Hoover, bypassing the line of visitors waiting to be screened through security and the metal detector. He nodded at the guard and showed his ID and badge. He quickly took in the large crowd waiting for the elevators and walked forward, moving towards the stairs.

He needed to see Cullen, but first he promised Parker he would make a copy of the note Bones had written. Booth knew Cullen would want to have the note checked out by the Squints, and would want to read for himself what Brennan had to say about her disappearance…but Parker deserved to have a little peace of mind. His world was changing too much and there was nothing Booth could do right now to prevent the changes from happening.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

_Booth pulled his son up, walking him towards the playground. "Parker, we need to talk Bud."_

"_What?" Parker asked sullenly. Booth looked over and felt his heart wrench. The poor kid just got back home, introduced to a new sister…a new family, really. Now that family was being ripped away from him. And Booth was about to add to the stress. _

"_Bones told you about this guy who is trying to hurt us."_

_Parker nodded. "She said you were going to find a way to catch him, show he's the one doing all those bad things people think Bones did."_

_Booth nodded. "I am buddy. But this guy," Booth sighed. His hand rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tight muscles there, "he's smart Parks. He's as smart as Bones…and sneaky. And he's managed to do things that I didn't think anyone could pull off without leaving a trace to point to him."_

_Parker frowned. "So how can you catch him?"_

"_The team at the lab are working hard…all of us are. We know Bones better than anyone. We know she'd never do the things others are accusing her of doing. We just need to keep looking over the evidence and find out how he is doing it…where is that one mistake that starts to point the finger in his direction. We'll find it. Bones always says there is no such thing as the perfect crime, right?"_

_Parker nodded. "She said everything leaves evidence…especially on the bone."_

"_That's what she taught us. And Bones is the smartest person I know Parks. I believe her when she tells me something, don't you?"_

_Parker nodded. "Well, to help find this guy, I need to keep him guessing. I can't let him know what my next move is going to be."_

_Parker frowned. "What do you mean?"_

"_This guy can manipulate computers…even though he wasn't allowed to have a computer he somehow gained access to the internet…made up a computer virus that ruined Angela's equipment – and it wasn't even in a computer program! He can access government computers…documents…make it look like one form says something it doesn't. And he knows about me and Bones…a lot. He's studied us. He's even found a way to change the ring tone of our cell phones whenever he wants. He knows about Christine…he has to know about you too."_

"_So I gotta be careful?"_

_Booth nodded. "Yeah, but more than that, buddy. I can't do my job if I know you and your mom are in danger too. I need you both to be protected at all times… and to make sure that we make it as difficult as possible for this guy to find you. Can you understand that?"_

_Parker nodded slowly. "So what do we have to do?"_

_Booth sighed. "I need you and your mom to go away…kind of like Bones had to." Parker started shaking his head, tears forming again in his red eyes. "Parker…I know...but it's the only way…If we make it hard for him to find all of us, he has to work that much harder to make his plans work…and him working harder…dividing his attentions…that can help trip this guy up…just enough so he gets a little sloppy…makes that tiny mistake to show us how he does everything…starts to show us that he's the bad guy here."_

"_I don't wanna go…I just got back…and Bones and Christine are gone…I don't want to leave you too!"_

_Booth swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. "I know Bud," he croaked. "But I need you to help me protect your mom…and this will help me bring Bones and Chrissy home…bring all of you back home." He sat down on the picnic table and pulled his son in his arms in a tight hug. "I know buddy. This sucks…it's not fair…but we need to be apart for a little while so we can make sure everyone stays safe."_

_Parker stayed there, wrapped in his dad's arms while Booth explained what would be happening…how the service was going to help keep Rebecca and Parker's whereabouts secret. The pair talked for another twenty minutes, trying to console each other, while in the back of their minds each was thinking of only one thing…getting through this whole ordeal…to make it to the other side with their family intact._

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Tempe, no…No! This is crazy…do you have any idea how close you were to being caught today?"

Brennan did not reply immediately. She held Christine in her arms, watching the little girl's face as she watched her mother. The baby reached out her chubby hands and they landed on either side of Brennan's face, patting her cheeks.

She knew. She had seen him…had seen him running to restroom where she had just left. Then he had ran quickly back to his son…sat down under a tree and spoke to him quietly. As she made her way carefully to the car she could imagine Parker reading the note. As she put her hand on the handle to the passenger door she stubbornly refused to look back, somehow sensing she was being watched. But as her Dad started the ignition and put the car into gear, she could not help herself. She lifted her eyes and watched as Booth pulled his son closer in his arms, the boy clearly upset. He had looked once towards the other agents and then seemed to stare right at her. Did he know? Had he purposefully given her time to get away again? Brennan shook her head. It was too late to wonder about his reasons for not stopping her, if he did think it had been her. She had to keep her plan in motion. There was not much time left before she knew her father would insist on leaving…moving to a different state, or even out of the country.

"I already explained my reasons. I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can say that would persuade me to alter my decision."

Max sighed harshly. "Honey, I can only help keep you and Christine safe if we try to stick to the original plan…you know…stay off the grid…out of sight. We need to go and finish getting your new IDs and then move on…we've spent way too much time here…and doing this is crazy."

Brennan stubbornly refused to look up at her father. "I will protect Christine…but I need to do this. If you can't support me, then I will do it on my own."

Max shook his head. He walked over to the bed and sat down, cradling his head in his hands over his knees. _She's even more stubborn than her mother_, he thought. _Why did I think she would leave peacefully_?

"Okay. But this is the last time. From here on out if you need to contact anyone, we'll find a way to do it without putting you and the baby directly in danger, got it?"

"Agreed."

Max sighed. "So what do you need to take with you?"

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth stood watching the copy machine work. He pulled the original papers from the glass surface and pulled the small stack of copies from the tray on the side. He stapled the copies in the correct order, refusing to look at the words. He placed all but one copy in a small folder and placed it in a leather bag he'd brought with him from his office. Booth was not a suit and briefcase kind of guy…but sometimes having a personal briefcase came in handy; something that no one else had access to without a warrant, and if used correctly would not be cause for suspicion.

He walked back out and walked up the stairs to the next floor to Cullen's office. Cullen's secretary sat at her desk, her reading glasses perched on her nose. She looked up as Booth approached. "Well, look what the cat drug in," she drawled.

"Hi Jackie. Is he in?" Booth nodded towards the door to Cullen's office.

"Yeah, he should be on the phone, but I can send him a message that you're here. Let me see if I can get him to stop gabbing."

Chuckling a little at that, imagining Cullen gossiping on the phone, when in all likelihood he was conferring with the head of the CIA or NSA, Booth sat down on one of the lobby chairs, placing his bag casually on the floor next to his feet.

A few minutes later Jackie waved him in, giving him a warm smile as he walked by her desk. Booth entered the office listening to Cullen finish his phone conversation and seeing him indicate Booth should sit down.

"Yeah..okay. Right. Sounds good. Look, Pete, I appreciate it. I know this was last minute. Yeah…if it's true he's a real piece of work. Okay, I'll pass it along. Thanks."

Cullen put the receiver back on the base and looked up at Booth. "You look like hell."

"Thank you, sir."

Cullen shook his head. "Smart ass. What do you got?"

"She went to see Parker."

"What? What in the hell…?" Cullen stood up and walked around his desk to sit on the corner in front of Booth. "Where?"

"At his soccer match. Evidently she watched him for a while and got one of his school mates to hand him a note she'd written him."

"Did you have surveillance there?"

Booth nodded. "Steeves and Jacoby…two separate locations…the park has two parking lots and we wanted to cover both. They said they didn't see anything unusual…never realized what was going on until it was over."

Cullen's eyes narrowed. "It's not like those two to be so slack on an assignment. How did she do it?"

Booth shrugged. "I keep telling you boss, she's smart…and has a steep learning curve. I think she was in disguise…probably sat near a few families to make it look like she was a part of a group. She did what I would do…waited until there was enough action going on to detract from any attention on her…had someone else deliver the message…gave her enough time to get away."

Cullen shook his head. "Damn squints." He looked at Booth. "Did you read the note?"

Booth nodded. "She sent it to Parker…I thought he needed to read it…that if it was important enough for her to risk getting caught it must have something he needed to know."

"And?"

"She explained why she left. Told him about what was going on…told him she _was_ coming back, as soon as it was safe."

"All that risk…for _that_? Why bother?"

Booth looked out the window to Cullen's office. "Bones was abandoned by her parents. They left with no note…no good bye. I think she couldn't stand to do the same thing to Parker. She wanted to make sure he knew why she left…that he wasn't to blame."

"Right. I remember now…parents took off and then her brother left her, which meant she ended up in foster care."

Booth nodded. "Yes sir."

"Booth…I'm sorry…but do you-"

"It's here, sir. I brought it in to show you. I already made a copy for you. If you want, I can take the original to the lab to have Hodgins analyze it."

"Do you think there is anything there that can help find her?"

"There's a stamp…and Hodgins' is good at finding a lot of information based on less. We'll see."

Cullen looked at the note, encased in an evidence bag. He put the copy on his desk. "Did you tell Flynn?"

"Not yet. I read the note when Parker did. There really isn't anything there to point to her whereabouts, unless Hodgins finds something."

Cullen nodded. "I'll let him know, just so he's in the loop." Cullen looked at Booth. "Are you sure you can handle this Booth? Sending you son away…working this case…it's a lot."

Booth looked up at that. "What else can I do, sir? They're my family. Honestly, if you try to put me on another case right now, I won't be giving it my full attention. I need to be on this case. I know Flynn is in charge. I know what his intent is right now."

"And can you handle that? That if the squints figure out where Brennan is hiding out…can you bring her back knowing she's going to be charged?"

Booth breathed in deeply. "Honestly, sir? I am pretty sure there's no chance of that happening. Between Max…and now obviously Bones' ability to hide…I don't think I'll need to make that decision." Cullen started to speak, but Booth interrupted him. "But if it comes down to it, I'm an agent. I work for the system. I have to believe that the system will work."

Cullen eyed Booth for moment, assessing the agent in front of him. "Fair enough." He stood up, walking back to the chair on the other side of his desk. "That was Witness Protection on the phone. It took a lot to convince them to do this."

"But it's set up, right?"

Cullen nodded. "Yeah. We have a little time. If you can't show evidence that your family is in danger in two weeks, I have to bring them back."

"I'm on a time limit?"

Cullen nodded once. "Prove Pelant is behind this…any of it. Give me some evidence to back up your theories. With his history of hacking, I should be able to take that to the District Attorney and convince them to drop the charges pending on Dr. Brennan, at least for a while." Cullen leaned his arms on the desk. "It's more time, Booth. It may not be what we hoped for, but it keeps your kid out of harm and off the grid for a little longer. My contact assures me they will set up Rebecca and Parker with the best IDs possible: new identity, new socials…limited access to computers and cell phones." Booth nodded. This was what he asked for…what had to happen.

"I've already sent two agents to escort them here to the Hoover; they will arrive within the hour. You can speak with them in my conference room for a little while before their contact for Witness Protection needs to take them for their debriefing."

Booth nodded once, his throat constricting, making any words or questions impossible to form. He stood and walked to the door of the office. His hand on the handle, he turned back to face his superior. "Thank you" he said, the words low and graveled with emotion. Cullen nodded and watched as the agent walked out, heading across the hall to the large empty room where he would wait to say goodbye to his son.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***


	8. Chapter 8: Special Delivery

_A/N: Whoo! Lots of characters in this chapter. Trying to keep the story moving along as well. Thank you for the reviews and alerts from the last chapter. _

**Special Delivery**

Cam walked past the dark office. She looked inside, but seeing no movement kept walking towards Angela's office. The younger woman sat on her sofa, surrounded by hundreds of books, a scanner in her hand and a tablet on her lap.

The younger woman looked up at the interruption. "Hey Cam."

"Any luck?"

"Some. I think I'm getting closer. I know the answer is somewhere in the scanning codes of these books; I just still haven't figured out the key to deciphering the code."

Cam nodded. "Would having Hodgins work with you be of any assistance?"

Angela shook her head. "He's working on the note Parker received. Besides, Hodgins and codes tends to make him slightly…manic. I'll keep working in here by myself, thanks."

Cam looked out the window towards the lab. "How's he doing?" asked Angela softly.

"I'm not sure. I hope he's resting. I thought I would leave him alone for now…at least until Hodgins has some news to share." Cam sighed. "I can only imagine how hard it was to say goodbye to Parker after watching Dr. Brennan and Christine drive off without him."

Angela nodded, looking down. "Yeah."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan sat at the small desk in the hotel room. They had changed motels again, stopping when Christine had grown anxious. The constant sitting in her car seat was becoming tiresome for the normally easy going baby. After feeding Christine, Brennan had given her a bath and played with the baby on the bed before rocking her to sleep, whispering to her quietly. Max had left the pair, giving them some privacy.

"Daddy loves us very much, Christine. I know he misses us. He'll find a way for us to get home as soon as he can. He'll be so glad to see you. He won't want to let you out of his sight once he brings us home. It won't be rational, but we'll understand, won't we? Yes…sometimes we don't have to be rational, do we?" Brennan rocked the little girl gently in her arms, watching her eyes start to droop. "It's okay. You can sleep. I'll be here. When you wake up I'll be here. I'm not leaving you, my precious girl. Momma's here."

It seemed like Brennan had been saying the same litany to the baby each night, but it seemed to bring both her and the baby some comfort. Finally seeing the baby close her eyes, watching her fists relax, Brennan sighed. She held the baby for a while longer, before finally standing up and placing the baby in the travel crib.

Now Brennan sat at the desk, writing. She had been studying the book Ethan had left her. It was one of the few things Brennan had her father pack for her before leaving for the church a few days ago. She hadn't yet found the clue which explained the symbols Hodgins and Cam had found in Ethan's room. Brennan finished her letter and placed it in the book. She looked over at her daughter, still sleeping peacefully. Her dad knocked three times and entered the room.

"Hey baby. She sleeping?"

'Yes. She's been asleep for about forty five minutes. Did you get what I needed?"

Max sighed. 'Yeah Honey. I got it. I still think this isn't a great idea."

Brennan nodded. "You already shared your concerns. But I need to do this. This seems to be the best way to ensure it gets in the right hands. And it is not something which would be expected. It is best if I do this now-tonight."

Max shook his head. Brenan walked into the bathroom with her clothes. She changed, adding the layers needed to change her appearance again. She left her hair down and put in the dark contacts her father had bought yesterday. She opened her makeup case, applying it heavier than normal. She wore a pair of well worn jeans and a sweat shirt, topping the look with the hat from a local pizza restaurant.

"How do I look?"

"Like you are ready for the night shift."

Brennan raised one eyebrow. "I hope that means in a good way. I wouldn't want someone to thing poorly of my target."

"You'll be fine, Honey. Just remember what we practiced. I put some more gas in the car. When you finish, take the long way back here. I'll stay here and watch Christine. If you aren't back by six, I'll start packing up and head to the next stop. We'll wait for you there."

"I'll be here before then. I'm not leaving her too," Brennan said quietly. She walked over to the bed and leaned down, giving her daughter a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Here's the pizza. Do you have everything?"

Brennan picked up the book and placed it in the small of her back, covered with the layers of clothes. "Yes. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful. I love you."

Brennan walked out of the room and waited to hear the lock turn behind her. She quickly walked to the car, balancing the pizza box in one hand with the keys ready in the other. She unlocked the door and got in, placing the box on the passenger seat next to her. Looking the rearview mirror she checked the parking lot and carefully pulled out into the light night traffic.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth lay on the couch in Brennan's office, one hand thrown over his eyes. Outside the closed door he could hear the muffled sounds of the busy lab-voices, equipment. In here he could ignore them for the most part and think.

Where were they? What were they doing? Was Christine showing signs of missing him? They had always done so much as a family unit…feeding…bedtime rituals…waking up and getting ready for the day…now all of that would change.

He wondered how much his little girl had changed, then chuckled as he imagine Bones telling him it was unreasonable to expect significant changes in the infant in just a few days' time.

He turned over onto his side and thought about his son. Parker had been brave, but he had seen the tears in his eyes; Rebecca had been…resigned. Flynn had briefly explained the situation to her. When she had first arrived Booth had to calm her down, her first instinct to refuse protection, not wanting her career affected. Booth had to quietly explain the realities of the situation…what Flynn had conveniently forgotten to add. How Parker's safety was really in jeopardy…how Booth believed Pelant had already gained more access to information from his and Brennan's lives that should have been secure and unavailable. Once she had heard that…had seen the real concern in her exes' eyes, she had agreed to do whatever it took to keep their son safe.

Booth sighed. Saying goodbye was one of the hardest things he had ever done…even harder than when he had left him to go to Afghanistan, since this time they did not have a definite end in sight…and no way to communicate while they were apart. This time Booth understood he needed to manage the deck…he needed to stay in the game…to stay on top of the evidence and make sure he was able to bring his family home as soon as he could. To do that, he had to corner Pelant.

Booth had checked with Flynn before leaving the Hoover that evening. No one had seen or heard from Pelant since the Parole Board had let him go. He had yet to check in with his Parole Officer. Flynn had agreed to send agents to McCann Academy to see if he had arrived for his position there. No one could do anything until morning.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan parked to the side of the front building. She looked in the rearview mirror, checking her makeup and hair one final time. She picked up the pizza box and exited the car, walking briskly to the entrance. The doors opened automatically. The nurse manning the check in station looked up, but seeing the familiar uniform and pizza box looked back down at the small television set she was watching.

'Who's that for, hun?" the nurse asked idly.

"Ah…Mr. Booth in Room 217."

The nurse nodded. "He's not been down here, but you can head on up if you want. Third door on the right after the elevators."

"Thanks." Brennan made her way to the elevator lobby and after pressing the button entered the first unit which opened its doors. She selected the floor, but kept her head down, refusing to look up towards the security camera which she knew was there, keeping an ever present eye on the comings and goings of who entered and exited the elevator.

At the sound of the loud "DING" Brennan waited for the doors to open and then quickly walked down the hall. This was not her first time to this building, so she was familiar with layout and the location of her destination.

She made her way to room 217 and knocked sharply on the door. Inside she could hear the sounds of a television. "I'm coming…I'm coming. Who in the world could be visitin' at this hour anyways…don't you people know 'Dancing with Celebrities' is on right now? How's a body supposed to keep up with who to vote for if I don't -" The door swung open. "I didn't order any piz—Temperance? What are you doing here?"

Brennan looked up and smiled. "Hi Hank. Can I come in, please?"

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant sat back on the couch, ignoring the images on the television in front of him. It seemed his plans for today would have to change. No matter. He would adapt. He already had.

He didn't think Doctor Brennan would have fled. He had not taken into account her father. Foolish of him. No matter. He was simply another piece to add to the puzzle. Instead he had turned his attention to Booth's kid. Then again, he had been surprised. Just as he had arrived to begin his surveillance, he had seen the young boy and his mother being taken into custody. His research had so far proven inconclusive. It appeared the ever resourceful agent Booth was again in the FBI's good graces. Well, that surely would not last for long.

He looked around the apartment. It was small…not really his style…but it would suffice. He looked at the pictures on the wall. A pity. Meg had been quite helpful, really. Too bad she had been so insistent…there in the end. He had hoped she would have been more…helpful. Ah well, perhaps she could still provide some…assistance.

Pelant reached for the cell phone on the table in front of him. "News desk please. Yes. I would like to report a death. No…I believe the police have already been notified. Yes…I saw a body…at the Lincoln Memorial. Yes Ma'am…that's what I said." Pelant smiled. Yes. Surely she would appreciate that…that even in death she was helping others.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth breathed in deeply. He could smell the faint scent of Brennan's perfume on the couch from where she had last sat there. He shifted again onto his back and looked over towards the desk. He looked again. In the dark he could just see the leg of one of Christine's stuffed animals. It must have fallen from her diaper bag the last time Bones was here, he thought. Usually Bones was very careful to check that nothing was left that she might later need, either for the baby or for work.

Booth closed his eyes. He just wanted this nightmare over. He didn't know where else to look. He was waiting to hear something from Hodgins, but even that would only lead him to where Bones and Christine had been. Surely Max already had moved them somewhere else by now. Booth doubted there would be any clues to their whereabouts now.

_What I need is Bones. She's the one that helps me sort out all this information…how can I figure out a crazy genius without my own genius?_ He shook his head. _Yeah, yeah, Bones…I know…you left me with an entire lab full of geniuses…but they aren't you…you're my partner. I need you. _

He thought back to a conversation they had last week…

"_You okay?"_

"_I have something left to tell you."_

"_Well, what do you mean-worse than being eaten alive?"_

"_I was conferring with Ethan on the Pelant case."_

"_What do you mean-in secret?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Pelant is a mathematical genius, but Ethan was smarter."_

"_You think that Pelant killed Ethan because Ethan was helping you do math?"_

"_A normal person like you wouldn't understand how dangerous Ethan was to Pelant…"_

"_Yeah, I get it – it takes a genius to know a genius-"_

"Shit! That's it!" Booth sat up and quickly ran out of Brennan's office and raced down the hall towards the platform. "Hodgins!"

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Temperance…why are you here…is Seeley-"

"Booth is fine. I mean…he is uninjured. I…I needed to speak with you."

Hank gestured for her to walk through. "Come in, come in. Can I get you something to drink? Hell, girl, I almost didn't recognize you…what have you done to yourself?"

"I-I'm afraid I needed to dress like this. Hank, have you spoken to Booth in the past few days?"

Hank shook his head. "No…no, I can't say that I have. Why? Is there something going on? Last time I heard from Shrimp he told me about your trip to California and said everything was fine with you all."

"Yes, our trip to LA was successful. But we have a new case now…related to one from a few months ago."

"Well, you'll figure it out…you two always do."

Brennan shook her head. "No, I'm afraid this one is different. This man…he's smart…dangerously smart Hank. He's able to make the evidence in this new case point towards me. He has planted evidence, infiltrated my bank account…he's even made a security tape look like I had access to the victim the night before he was murdered, even though I was only there two weeks before. I-We aren't sure how he is able to do all of this…in fact, the one person who was close to figuring it out was the man who was most recently murdered."

"Jumpin' jehosephats! What are you going to do?"

Brennan frowned. "I-I really did not have much of a choice. There was a warrant out for my arrest. Once I was in custody, and in the system, this man…he would have control over me…he would be able to control where I was sent…what would happen to me…he's done it before…he manipulated the instructions of the remains while they were in transit just with access to computer and internet."

"What? Why can't the police…Seeley tell the judge that and keep this guy away from computers…can't they do that?"

Brennan shook her head. "That's just it, Hank. He's been under house arrest with no access to modern technology or internet access while he has been able to perform all of these actions. We aren't sure how he has managed to do this so far…at least, not entirely. I think my team has a good idea, but they needed more time to prove it was possible…and to find evidence showing this man is responsible and that he has been framing me.

"I had to give them time…and protect Booth. He thought about us fleeing together…a family. But I couldn't let him do that. Being an FBI agent is a part of who he is…a part of the man I love. And I need him to be able to work from that side to help bring us home."

"Home? What do you mean? Temperance, what have you done?"

"It was the only thing I could do, Hank. I needed to protect my daughter…to protect my family. The only way to do that was to stay alive…to stay out of this man's hold."

Hank rubbed his face. "So what do you need…somewhere to hide? I mean…I don't have much room, but what I do have you and Chrissy are welcome to share."

Brennan smiled. "No, I'm afraid that would not work. We are fine. My dad is helping to keep us safe. I need something else."

Brennan reached behind her and took out the book. "I need you to contact Booth and give him this. Tell him that Angela and the team will need this to help find out how this man did everything. Somehow this book has the key, I am sure of it."

Hank took the book and placed it on the table beside him. "Okay. What else can I do?"

Brennan shook her head. "Ju-just help me get this to him. I know he's hurting right now…hopefully this will help us get home as quickly as possible."

Hank shook his head. "You two don't seem to be able to do anything simple, do you?"

Brennan smiled. "It would seem so, wouldn't it? Perhaps when this is over we will work on that. In fact, I can guarantee that I will make sure that happens. After Christine's christening I told Booth-"

"Christine had her christening?"

"Yes. I thought we should go ahead and have it done before Pelant-this man-interrupted our lives even further."

"You went to the christening? At the church?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. It-It seemed so important for Booth…and-" Brennan's voice broke off.

Hank's eyes glistened with tears. "I know how much that meant to him. Thank you for that, Temperance."

"I love him."

"I know. I've always known."

Brennan nodded, her own eyes filling with hot tears. She checked her watch. "Hank, I have to go. Please…call Booth. Have him come here to get the book. It-It's important."

"Can't you stay?"

"No…I've been here too long already."

Hank stood up and pulled her into his arms in a hard hug. "Take care. And you take care of my great grandbaby."

"I will. Tell Booth we love him."

"He knows Honey. He knows."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Hodgins! **Yo, HODGINS**!"

"What?"

"Bones was working with Sawyer because he was a mathematical genius."

"Yeah."

"Pelant killed Sawyer because he was getting too close to figuring out how he was able to pull off everything while still appear to be secure in custody at home."

"Booth…It's early…I haven't had a lot of sleep in the past few days. Unless you are going to tell me something I don't already know man-"

"Hodgins! What we need is a mathematical genius to help us figure out what Sawyer already knew!"

Hodgins snorted. "Yeah…'cause those are like a dime a dozen. I'll just grab my cell phone and call up the first one I think of…Hey wait!"

Booth nodded, waiting for the other man to catch up. "Yeah…go and dial the first one you think of."

"You think? I mean…he's smart enough, but Sweets warned us that he didn't want to have any contact with us…that he was trying to avoid contact with all things associated with the Jeffersonian."

"He loves her. He'd help us if it means helping protect Brennan."

Hodgins reached for the phone. "Let me get a hold of Sweets. He's going to be able to get into the hospital faster than we can."

"Just do it. Right now we need all squints on deck…even crazy squints like Zack Addy…in fact, he mind be the best man for job."


	9. Chapter 9: Visiting Hours

_A/N: Two chapters in two days? AMAZING! Let's see what was keeping my muse working overtime this morning!..._

**Visiting Hours**

"Look, Sweets, I don't care what strings you have to pull or who you have to convince. We need Zach's help."

"Booth, I understand, but it isn't a matter of getting Zach released; in fact, he has been voluntarily housed at the institution for over eighteen months now."

Booth squinted at the young psychologist. "What are you telling me Sweets?"

"Two years ago I testified in favor of reducing Zach's sentence after having a third party look over his psychological evaluations as well as his overall case. The parole board as well as the judge agreed to allow Zach to be released on his own cognizance, since his only real crimes were aiding and abetting, both in his planned accident and explosion in the lab provided Gormogon with the opportunity to sneak into the lab, steal back the Silver Skeleton, as well as his providing opportunities for the removal of the canines from Limbo."

"So you are telling me Zach is the only one keeping Zach locked up?"

Sweets sighed. "Zach has reverted to a hyper rational state, and as such has seen that his past behaviors put his friends in grave jeopardy. His decision to stay at the institution is based out of his concern for those he cares most for, not due to any remaining questions of his physicians for his mental stability."

"I want to talk to him."

"Agent Booth, I don't think that would be the best-"

"I need every possible asset I have working this case, Sweets. That includes Zach Addy. Get me in to see him."

Sweets eyed the tense agent for a moment. He obviously was under an enormous amount of stress. He had not slept well in over five days. What sleep he did have was most likely riddled with bad dreams and nightmares. During waking hours, he had been forced to face extreme emotional stressors, most recently sending his son away for an indefinable amount of time.

"I will let him know you are insisting on speaking with him. I can't guarantee he will want to-"

"Just tell him what time I will be there. I'm not really asking, am I?" Booth walked away, heading towards his office.

"Booth!" Flynn yelled across the bullpen.

Booth ignored the younger agent, pushing the door to his office open and walking around his desk.

"Hey Booth…didn't you hear me?"

"What do you want Flynn?" Booth asked quietly, ignoring the other man's question.

"We searched the hotel that you sent us to."

"And?"

"Nothing. The manager ID'd Doctor Brennan and confirmed she had a baby with her, but did not know anything about an older man. He didn't know when they left or what direction they were heading. We also tracked her cell phone. It was on a livestock tractor-trailer outside of Raleigh."

"Livestock?"

"Yeah. Pigs."

Booth chuckled. That made sense to him, in a weird kind of way. Bones had a thing for pigs.

"Anything else?"

"We've sent agents to question her cousin and aunts."

Booth shook his head. "You won't find anything there. She would never near Maggie…not voluntarily. Any word on Max?"

"No. We are looking into any known past aliases he has used."

Max was too crafty for that, but Booth kept that thought to himself. He knew it was his job to help Flynn, but he also had a responsibility to Bones' to help her. He didn't have to think hard as to which would come first.

"I'm heading over to Annapolis."

"You have a lead?" Flynn perked up.

"I'm going to talk to a former intern of the Jeffersonian to try and convince him to come and work on this case with the team."

Flynn shook his head. "Look Booth, I just don't think there's enough compelling evidence to keep up with this idea that Pelant is behind these murders. We have evidence placing Doctor Brennan at the scene of initial kidnapping, we have hairs form the victim in her vehicle. She has no alibi for the time of the murder. She had access to the drug and specific knowledge of how the murder occurred."

Booth stood up from his desk and rushed the other agent, one hand grabbing his wrists behind his back, and his other arm jammed under his chin, choking the man. "Listen to me…very closely. She did not do it. I know her. I've worked with this woman for seven years. If she was going to murder someone in cold blood, trust me…you wouldn't have these little breadcrumbs to follow. She is not that stupid. She is being set up. I told you when you first started on this case that with a guy like Pelant, everything is not as it seems. So start using that area between your ears as something more than a space saver and look beyond the obvious." Booth shoved the man away from him.

"I'm going to Annapolis. If you need me, Call my cell."

Flynn nodded, straightening his tie. He watched the other agent leave, keeping his eye on him until he entered the elevator.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"So you're sure no one followed you, Honey?"

"Dad, I told you earlier this morning, it was fine. No one followed me. If you're worried, then take a more circuitous route today. I am going to stay back here with Christine." Brennan sat back in her seat and closed her eyes, one hand in the baby carrier, a finger being clutched by her daughter who was also taking a nap, thanks to the constant movement of the car on the road.

"Sorry, it's just it was a very risky outing. You're right…we'll just take a few wrong turns today and see what happens."

Brennan did not respond, but instead continued to rest. She had not returned to the hotel room until five in the morning. It had not taken long to return to the lobby and then her car, but then she too had worried about being followed. No one knew how far Pelant's reached went…if he knew yet where to find Hank, or how close Brennan was to him.

Brennan hoped Hank had waited a little while before contacting Booth, but then again, the sooner the team had access to Ethan's book, the sooner they could start to decipher the code Hodgins and Cam had found in his room.

For now, Brennan needed to rest. She was unsure where her father was taking them, and she did not know what to expect from this contact who was preparing their new IDs. She felt it was more prudent to rest now and prepare for the unexpected.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Booth."

"Shrimp?"

"Pops? What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call my boy?"

"Let's just say it would fit the theme for this week. Sorry Pops. How are you?"

"Oh, I get by. I, ah…I wanted to know if you would mind comin' up…maybe for lunch?"

Booth pulled the truck over to the side of the road. "Pops?"

'What? What? Can a man want to spend some time with his grandson? Maybe enjoy a nice lunch?"

"Pops."

"I have something for you…thought we could have a nice lunch while I hand it off."

"Hand what off, Pops?"

"Now, if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise. Since I was given such a pleasant one, seems fair to pass along."

Booth squinted. "You were given a pleasant surprise."

"Sure…sure. Was quite a Joy, too. You can't get too much of that in life, you know…._Joy_. It made my evening, in fact. I thought you would find some comfort too, so I would pass it along."

Booth's pulse raced. Joy. _Bones_. Pops had seen Bones. And for some reason didn't want to come right out and say it. Did he know something Booth didn't? Did Bones?

"Sure Pops, sure. Lunch would be great. I could use the distraction, actually. I'm heading up to Anapolis right now. I could probably be to your place by…twelve thirty?"

"Okay. I'll have your favorite ready."

"Okay Pops. Sounds good. I'll see you then." Booth ended the call and shook his head. What was he doing? If Bones contacted Pops he needed to let Cullen know. On the other hand, if Bones spoke with Pops and had something to pass along to Booth, there must be a good reason…after all she had a good reason to risk seeing Parker. What if she had something important for the case to give him?

"Fine," Booth said to himself as he checked his mirrors and pulled the truck back onto the highway. "Talk to Zach, then see Pops. _Then_ I'll worry about Cullen."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Okay, so for the baby here is the birth certificate and that picture should do it for the passport for the baby. Cute kid, by the way Maxxie…you sure she's related to you?"

"Let's just hurry this up, okay Sam? Honey, here, let me hold here while you get your picture done."

Brennan quickly adjusted her hair and glasses for her new passport and ID and then exchanged places while Max took his pictures.

Sam worked quickly, printing the pictures on a portable digital printer and efficiently mounting them onto the identification cards.

Thirty minutes later Sam handed over the small stack of cards and booklets. "Here you go Max. everything is in order."

"It better be Sammy."

"Hey…when have my IDs ever failed you?"

Max shook his head. He handed the stack over to Brennan who put them in her bag. "Get in the car honey, then we'll head to Russ' place." Brennan frowned, but nodded as she picked up Christine's carrier and walked out of the small building.

Brennan quickly made her way to the car and strapped Christine into the back seat. She sat in the front seat, buckling herself in, waiting for her father while keeping a watchful eye on the street.

Her dad came jogging out and quickly hopped into the car and started the engine. "Ready? Let's go."

"Dad, I don't think we should head towards Russ and Amy's…"

Max looked over at her. "We're not. Sammy has his…uses. Unfortunately, keeping secrets is not one of his strong suits. We're heading well away from Russ, don't worry. I only let that slip so if someone should track us to Sammy and his slips up we still have the upper hand."

Brennan nodded. "I see. You are very good at this subterfuge, Dad."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately I've had a lot of experience, Honey. Hopefully you won't get as much."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Dr. Addy? You have a visitor."

"I know. Tell Agent Booth to come in."

Booth smiled at the nurse and walked into the room. He looked around. It was a room similar to what Ethan Sawyer had been living in before his death…simple furniture. A hospital bed, a desk with a basic chair, but unlike Ethan's room, this one was full of books. Bookcases lined two walls and were shoved full of books…of all sizes and evidently of all topics.

Booth looks around and saw the younger man sitting in the corner, a book in his hands and clutching a stack of papers in his hands. "Hey Zach."

"Agent Booth. Doctor Sweets told me to expect you."

"We've missed you."

"I've been…otherwise engaged."

"Yeah, I can see that," Booth said, looking around again. "So I hear you were pardoned."

"The parole board and the judge deemed my sentence unworthy of my actions. However I find solitude better suits my current needs."

Booth walked closer and knelt down on one knee to look the younger man in the eye. "Your friends have missed you, you know. They would have liked to know what was going on with you; would have welcomed you home."

"It is safer for me to remain here."

"Safer for who? Them? Or you?"

Zach remained emotionless. "Whom."

"What?"

"That is the grammatically correct form of that question: Safer for _whom_?" Zach looked up then. "Doctor Sweets indicated you needed my assistance with a new case?"

Booth sighed. "Yeah. We do."

"I'm sure you have a great deal of resources available to your through the Jeffersonian."

"This case requires a…special skill set."

"More special skills than those of Doctor Brennan and the team?"

Booth nodded. "She is currently…unavailable, so yes."

Zach squinted. "You are holding something back. Even my limited skills at reading people can tell. What?"

"Brennan is on the run. This case…this guy is smart. Maybe even smarter than Bones. He's been able to manipulate computers…cell phones…GPS trackers…I need your help in deciphering a mathematical code."

"Doctor Brennan would not leave the team without a reason; it is not rational. The team is always stronger together than apart."

Booth stood, one hand moving to the back of his neck, rubbing the stiff muscles there. "There is too much to try and explain right now, Zach…so let me give you the 'Cliff Notes' version, okay?"

Zach shook his head. "I don't know what that means."

Book laughed, once. "Yeah, Of course you don't. I forgot. Okay…short version is Bones and I have a kid…a little girl. This guy murders one of Bones' friends from grad school. He is-was-a genius when it came to mathematical equations. She had shown him the case file and was working with him to help prove this guy we were chasing was guilty. Only when her friend was murdered, all of the evidence started pointing in a different direction-it started leading us straight to Bones. But I know she didn't do it!

"The FBI threw Bones off the case…then me…then Sweets and Caroline. They issued a warrant out for Bones' arrest. Before they could arrest her, Bones ran, taking our daughter, with her."

Zach shook his head. "This is…very disturbing."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Look, before she left, Bones led Hodgins and Cam to find a secret code…something Sawyer created himself before he was murdered. We think it holds the key to proving this guy is responsible for these murders and for setting up Bones."

"I would need to work at the Jeffersonian, I presume?"

Booth nodded. "I think that would make the most sense. The evidence is there…Hodgins and Angela are working there…Cam."

Zach was quiet, considering. "I will want somewhere to stay…there at the lab."

"Are you sure? I can have an apartment set up for you."

"No. Just somewhere in the lab will be sufficient."

"Okay. If that's what you want. I'll call cam and have her set it up right away." Booth walked over to the door. "Zach…thank you. I know you would rather not leave here. This…this means a lot to me…to Brennan. Just-Thanks."

"This isn't permanent Agent Booth. I will help you solve this case, then I will return here. It's best for everyone."

Booth nodded, then turned, leaving the younger man.


	10. Chapter 10: Lonely

_A/N: I think the excessive amount of rain is what you have to thank for the overacting muse this week. Hopefully it is well received. We are jumping ahead in the future a little here. Trying to keep the story moving without losing any of the emotion. Let me know if you feel it was successful or not. _

**LONELY**

Brennan jerked awake. There...again...she heard the lonesome howling of a wolf...no...wolves! Pelant! He'd found her. How had he tracked her? They had been so careful! Two weeks of constant changing of hotel rooms and traveling. Brennan had quit asking her father where their next destination was...it didn't matter; they would not be there long.

But now...now they needed a new plan. Christine. Brennan looked around the bedroom. Where was Christine? Her pulse raced, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her mind quickly tried to formulate a plan...an idea...but her fears were overpowering her reason. Where was Christine? Where would he take her...what would he do with her? Unwillingly, images of Inger Johannsen and Ezra Crane flashed in her mind. No! She could not think of that.

The door to the room jiggled. Brennan jumped from the bed and positioned herself behind the door, poised to attack whoever entered the room, ready to escape the small space and start searching for her daughter.

"Shh shh...we don't want to wake Mommy, do we?"

"Dad!" Brennan rushed forward, seeing her father come in the room, her daughter in one hand and heavy grocery bags in another.

"Tempe! What are you doing?"

"I-I thought I heard...Where did you go? Why did you take Christine?" She reached for her daughter and pulled her from her father's hold, turning away from him and walking away, purposefully putting space between them. She ran her hand over the baby's head and back...unconsciously checking that she was safe and unharmed.

"Tempe, you were asleep...exhausted. Christine woke up and was making so much noise she was going to wake you. I decided to take her shopping with me. I left you a note...it's out her on the television screen, where you wouldn't miss it. I even left the T.V. on so you would think to look at it when you woke up from your nap."

Brennan shook her head. "I didn't see a note...I didn't leave the room. I-I had a dream...heard... heard wolves howling. I-I thought-I thought he's found us," she whispered.

"Honey," he stepped closer, reaching out, but not touching her, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I would never try to scare you like that. Never."

"Ju-Just...I need a minute to myself, Dad. Please."

"Sure. Sure. I'll just go put these up. Do-Do you want me to watch Christine for you?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. We'll be fine. Thank you."

Max tightened his mouth, but said nothing as he turned around and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He walked over to the television set, saw his note propped on the screen. Behind it, the commercial ended, and the television show announced its return.

'And now, back to The Yellowstone Grey Wolf: Back from the Edge of Extinction.'

"Damn it!" Max quickly turned the set off. He'd thought he was safe by leaving the T.V. on an educational channel, rather than one that might include news briefs. It was just bad luck that he'd leave it on the one channel that would terrorize his daughter. He sighed, sinking into one of the chairs by the small desk.

They'd been careful. He's made sure they had alternated their routes...their locations and how long they stayed on one place. With Christine they did not want to constantly be traveling, but they also had to be sure to keep ahead of anyone who might be looking for them.

Max rubbed his face. Soon they would not have to keep up this pace. They were almost at their destination...just one more travel day and they would be out of the country. Then Tempe could relax a little.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan heard the door closed behind her father, but she still looked up to make sure he had left. After ensuring he was gone, she moved to the bed, sitting down, holding tightly to Christine.

"I won't let anything happen to you Christine. I promise. No more trips without me, okay little girl? You and me...we stay together...until we can get back to your father."

Brennan felt hot tears racing down her cheeks. Booth. It had been three weeks since she had talked to him...held him. She had quickly grown used to his constant presence in her life once they began this new aspect to their relationship; they were rarely apart for longer than a few hours, and even then would call or text one another. Now, she would feel his absence at odd times of the day...in the morning when she began to wake up she would reach out for his warm body...only to find cold sheets. When Christine learned a new skill she would look up to share her delight, only to see her father smiling back at her. Bath time was not as fun without his voices to add to the bath toys, although she remembered constantly telling him sea animals did not talk, and that the object of giving the infant a bath should be to keep more of the water and soap in the tub than on the floor. Now she did not mind when Christine would kick and try to soak her mother as she bathed and washed her daughter.

And at night, she often found herself on a strange bed, one hand stroking her daughter's skin, seeing her father's features...and wishing she could feel the heat of his chest behind her back...his soft kiss on the back of her neck...the tickling prickle of his beard on her cheek.

"Soon, baby. We'll see him soon." Brennan kept telling herself and Christine, refusing to believe it was a prayer, but putting the belief out into the universe.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Come on...COME ON! We've got to have something! It's been three weeks since Bones left! Two weeks since Zack joined the team and you got that book of Sawyer's!"

"Booth," Cam exclaimed, "we're doing the best we can..as fast as we can."

Booth sighed. He rubbed his face with both hands. "It's been three weeks, Cam. I'm losing it."

"Well get a grip, big guy. We're close. Zach and Angela are trying to decipher the code, but Pelant's had three years to perfect it...and Ethan was a mathematical genius-practically off the charts! Hounding them won't help." She looked sadly at the large man who sat down on one of the chairs in her office, holding his head in his hands.

She stood up and walked over to him, one hand on his large shoulder. "I know, it's hard Seeley."

He shook his head. "You have no idea Cam. I can't sleep. I can't go home...it's just...too empty without them."

Cam leaned down, giving him a hug. "Go rest in her office, Seeley. At least close your eyes for a little while. If anything comes up, I'll come and get you."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe you're right. Thanks Cam."

Cam watched him walk slowly to Doctor Brennan's dark office and close the door behind him. He never turned on the lights. She walked out of her office and towards the platform. Hopefully today they would have more information for him.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Yeah…Yeah Pete…Thanks. I know. Okay. I'll let him know. No, I understand. Yes. Of course. Okay." Cullen put down the phone. "Damn it."

Agent Flynn watched the director cautiously. He'd been in the office giving an update on the case when the Director had been interrupted by a priority call.

"That was Witness Protection."

"Booth's kid?"

"Yeah. There was an attack on the system. They think they managed to keep their files intact, but to be on the safe side they are going to relocate Parker and his mother to a new location."

Flynn's eyes narrowed. "Pelant?"

Cullen looked up at the agent sitting across from him. "Well do you know any other crazy tech geniuses out there with intent on harming Booth's family, Agent Flynn?" he asked incredulously.

"No-I mean, I know we were-are –still trying to locate him, but-"

"But you were focusing you attentions instead on finding Doctor Brennan, right?"

"Yes sir. I mean, it's just that the evidence so far has clearly indicated that-"

"Agent Flynn, I was unaware that your hearing had recently suffered extreme damage."

"Sorry, sir?"

"Perhaps we need to have you evaluated for active duty."

"Sir, there is nothing wrong with my hearing."

"Then why," Cullen stood up from his desk, anchoring his hands on the table top and raising his voice, "am I having to constantly repeat myself in your presence regarding this case? I told you to find Pelant. I told you to not lose sight that he is still a person of interest in at least two active murder files."

Flynn's mouth opened and closed, looking similar to the big mouth bass mounted behind him on the wall just as it had been pulled from the lake. "I also distinctly remember advising you that evidence that so neatly pointed to Doctor Brennan, as gifted as she is, as well as intelligent, should be regarded as suspect and not be taken at face value."

"Sir, so far the team has not proven that Pelant was able to do all of the actions Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan have accused him of doing while under house arrest."

"Didn't Ms. Montenegro show that Pelant used library books to input small computer viruses into their computer system?"

"Yes, but we don't know to what advantage."

Cullen squinted down at the man. "Does it matter? A hacker, found guilty of hacking into federal computer systems and endangering the safety of our nation was able to hack into a federal library computer system without the use of modern technology. You don't feel that constitutes more than concern for what else he is capable of performing?"

Flynn was silent.

"I am putting Booth in charge of this investigation, effective immediately."

"But sir-"

"If you have a problem with that decision, Agent, you can submit a formal complaint to the director of the FBI on a 10-47 in triplicate." Flynn visibly shook, trying to hold back the need to retort that the effort would be without merit, as Cullen was not likely to read the complaint, or forward it, as he was the director.

"Yes, sir."

"You can remain on the case as a junior agent. I'll get in touch with Booth and inform him of this newest development and of his new promotion."

Flynn stood up and walked towards the door. Before he could leave, Cullen called his name.

"Oh, and Agent Flynn…if I hear from Booth or anyone else that you are trying to hinder the investigation or causing any problems for the team, _you_ will be the one packing his bags for an extended stay in Kabul."

"Yes sir, understood sir."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Booth turned on the narrow couch. His dreams were restless, mulling over the past few weeks.

"_Seeley! Come in, come in Shrimp!"_

"_Hey Pops. How are you?"_

"_Fine, fine. I've got lunch almost ready."_

_Booth walked into the small room and sat down in one of the reclining chairs facing the television. Hank brought out a glass of iced tea and handed it to his grandson.  
"Here, looks like you could use a cold drink."_

_Booth nodded. "Thanks Pops." He took a long sip and held the glass, feeling the condensation drip onto his fingers. He watched his grandfather. Hank walked over and turned on the television, a black and white show playing now in front of them, providing some background noise._

"_So she came here?"_

_Hank sat back down. "Yes. Last night."_

_Booth's eyes filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. He looked away, staring out at the sliding door to the balcony._

"_She said to tell you they are safe. Christine is safe. And they miss you."_

"_I should be with them Pops."_

"_She said this was the only way to keep everyone safe…that this guy you are trying to catch is crafty…that he knows how to work computers and make it look like he's done nothing."_

"_Yeah. He's a real piece of work."_

_Hank nodded. "So you'll get him. You'll get through this…get him…and this too will pass. And you and Temperance will be stronger for it."_

"_Will we?" croaked Booth. "She left me…at the church…with our little girl. I didn't even get a choice…or a chance to help. I just had to watch them drive away."_

"_She went to the christening, didn't she? Stood there…held Christine with you?"_

"_Yeah. She did do that. Maybe that should have been a clue to me. Religion's always been my thing…not hers."_

"_Maybe on the outside. But Temperance has had a rough life…some would say even harder than yours in some ways. Takes a lot of faith to keep moving along…hoping something better is out there…something to work for…something to move towards."_

_Booth looked his grandfather in the eye. "She says she doesn't believe in faith. She believes in me."_

_Hank raised his hands. "Well then, you'll just have to have enough faith for the pair of you, won't you?" He pushed himself out of the chair and walked into the small kitchen. Booth could hear the sounds of him tinkering…plates clattering…dishes going in the sink. Finally Hank returned with two plates, each filled with a bowl of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches._

"_Here. Eat. You look like you're about to fall on your feet."_

_Booth shook his head, but he obligingly took a few spoonfuls of the soup…ate a few large mouthfuls of the hot sandwich. "Thanks, Pops."_

"_Agh…it's nothing. Now look, Temperance, she gave me something…said you needed to give it to her team."_

_Hank reached over and found the blue book. "Sawyer's book," Booth identified. _

_Hank nodded. "She said she hadn't figured everything out yet, but that the team needed it more than she did."_

_Booth nodded. This, combined with Zach's help gave him a glimmer of hope. Maybe Zach would help Hodgins and Angela figure out the code. He opened the book and saw the quote Brennan had read to him that Sawyer had inscribed to her. He flipped through the pages. It looked like an old math book to him…but hopefully it would mean more to the team. _

_In the glossary folded pages moved as he flipped by. Booth glanced up at Hank, but the older man shook his head, his grey eyebrows high on his forehead. He hadn't seen this…did not think there was anything else to the book than what he had been told. Booth lifted the pages and unfolded them. Brennan's handwriting. Booth's pulse raced. She'd left him a note._

_**Booth-**_

_**Dad has warned me that more than my attempt to see Parker, this little adventure is very dangerous and could very well jeopardize our safety. However, I have weighed all the risks and know that the team needs this book to finish deciphering the code found in Ethan's room. More than that, I needed to explain myself to you.**_

_**I'm so sorry I could not tell you my plans to leave with Christine. Dad and I discussed the possibilities and we agreed it would be best if you had no prior knowledge, to avoid any culpability. I know seeing us drive away hurt you so much. I heard you yell for us to come back…for me to come back. You have no idea how much I want to turn the car and do just that. But, in this instance, I need to keep in mind the bigger picture.**_

_**Christine is fine. She's healthy and continues to grow strong and agile. Her favorite pastime is when I pick her up and dance with her…yes, me. I know it is unreasonable to think I would choose such an activity, but the classes at Baby Group Angela and I were attending suggested it, and Christine seems to find much enjoyment from the movement and repetition. Dad has also been teaching me some of the songs my mother used to sing to me, although I do not necessarily feel songs about arachnids on outdoor water ducts or the motions and inhabitants of public transportation would add much value to the overall education and development of our daughter. However, Dad assures me that Christine enjoys the tunes and the sound of my voice, so I will adhere to his experience in this instance.**_

_**I miss you. I think about you often. I hope Hodgins and Angela are close to finding a way to prove my innocence so we can come home. I find myself often wanting to pick up a phone to call or send you a message, only to remember to do so would mean the FBI and others would be able to trace our whereabouts.**_

_**I don't know where we are going. Dad is careful to tell me little, perhaps in case I am unable to control myself and leave clues for you. I would not do that. Christine's safety is my focus now, and yours. **_

_**I was not able to decipher the code, but I have been thinking about what Pelant told you at the end of the Johannsen case. You had pulled him back into interrogation and he had said something…I read it in the reports and have been thinking over it more and more: **_

'**Trying to make the system secure, we make it more complex. But the more complex we make it, the more insecure we actually are.****'**_** Do you remember this Booth? Maybe this is a clue to how we can work Pelant's game against himself. Maybe we need to look for solutions that are not as complex as we would like to think.**_

_**I have to go. I'm so sorry, Booth. I know I have hurt you so much already. Please know I love you. I would do anything-give anything to be with you again. I don't know if I will be able to communicate again with you. I hope Parker understood. I saw you reading his note with him. You have no idea how much I wanted to run and hold both of you. He's getting to be such a nice young man…but often when I see him I am reminded of the little boy I met that Christmas morning. I hate that this situation has caused our small family to be apart right now, just when we were finally together.**_

_**Please don't be angry at me. There is no one else I want to be with than you and our family. You taught me how to love…how to share. You are my world, Booth. I love you. **_

_**Until we can be together, **_

_**All my love, **_

_**Your Bones**_

_Booth shook as he read the note, tears falling onto his cheeks, unchecked. Hank watched his grandson, his own face twisted. He hated seeing his boy hurting, knowing there was nothing he could do this time to help. _

"_I can't lose her, Pops."_

"_Then you won't. You two have gone too far already to lose each other now." Hank reached out, placing his hands over Booth's. "You'll bring her home. Just have faith."_

Booth opened his eyes. He was still in Bones' office. Alone. He sat up. He needed to go and see if the team had found anything. He had to keep pushing. It was the only way to keep working…to help bring his family home.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***


	11. Chapter 11: New Information

_A/N: Thank you for those who took a few minutes to review the last chapter. I was so hopeful that I would hear more about what everyone thought, especially when I saw how many views that chapter had. There are some who continue to faithfully respond, and for that I am ever grateful. Your encouragement truly helps to keep me motivated to continue to add to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. -Bubbles_

**New Information**

Brennan eyed the basket of fruit and asked their price, "Desculpe-me, quanto?"

"Seis dólares."

Brennan nodded her agreement at the reasonable amount. She counted out the money and accepted the basket, adding it to her canvas bag and continued walking in the small outdoor market.

The air was humid this morning, sticky from the rains brought by the storm last night combined with the already high heat. Sweat dripped down Brennan's brow as she casually walked through the market, stopping occasionally to look at items.

Almost an hour later she left the small square, her bag full with the fruit, vegetables and freshly baked bread she had purchased. I am fortunate that we were able to find a place to stay so close to a Farmer's Market, she thought to herself. She walked purposefully, but behind her dark sunglasses her eyes were constantly darting back and forth, watching for any sign that she was being followed.

She made her way to the apartment building and quickly walked up the single flight of stairs to the door on the end. She knocked twice, then two separate knocks before using her key to slide the deadbolt free.

"Hi Honey. How was your shopping?" Max sat on the floor, Christine propped in front of him grabbing for a stack of blocks.

"Good. I got some fresh fruit and some vegetables for dinner." Max nodded and turned back to playing with the baby.

They had settled into somewhat of a routine here in the small apartment. Brennan and Christine shared the larger room in the back, while Max used the fold out couch in the living room. The building was old, but the rent was easily affordable, and the landlord did not ask many questions as long as he was paid on time and in cash.

Brennan walked into the small kitchen and set about putting her purchases away. She placed the basket on the small card table they used to eat their meals and selected a ripe plum from the arrangement. She rinsed the fruit and dried it, then used a knife to make small wedges. She placed them on a plate and brought it with her to the living area to join her family.

She watched her father and daughter play while she ate the fruit. They had managed to settle here for the past two weeks. The neighborhood was fairly quiet, mainly Hispanic, and while Brennan had been awakened a few times in the middle of the night by passing sirens, Max had assured her they were in a relatively safe location.

"Okay Chrissy, are you ready to go see your Momma? I think she's ready to play with you while I get your lunch ready." Max stood up and bent over to pick up his granddaughter, carrying her over to Brennan. He smiled as Brennan reached to accept Christine.

"Hi Sweetheart. Did you have fun this morning? Were you working on your manual dexterity with your grandfather?" Brennan smiled into her daughter's face.

Max walked into the kitchen and Brennan could hear the sounds of him preparing lunch, presumably for himself and mixing the rice cereal and vegetables for Christine. Brennan laughed as Christine jumped in her arms, her pudgy legs bouncing on Brennan's lap.

"Oh, yes…you are full of energy today, aren't you? Bounce… bounce… bounce… you are going to build up a lot of strength in your bicep femoris!" Christine smiled and laughed as her mother talked to her while she continued her jumping.

"Aiy aiy aiy aiy aiy"

Max walked back in the room and smiled as he watched the pair. "Sounds like she's in a talkative mood today."

"Yes, she is very vocal. Her consonant and vowel vocalizing are becoming more frequent. Perhaps with additional encouragement she will soon begin to make a conscious connection to those noises and actual objects or persons."

"She will, Honey. I bet her first word is 'Mama'. She lights up when you walk in a room, you know. You can tell she's missed you and wants to be you."

Brennan smiled at her father. If his hypothesis was true, she wondered what Christine's reaction would be once they were able to reunite with Booth. It had been almost two months since she had seen her father. Would she remember him? Would she reach out for him, or would she shy away? Brennan shook her head slightly. _No, there is no benefit to continuing this plane of thought,_ she told herself.

Brennan accepted the small bowl of cereal and pureed vegetables her father handed her and adjusted Christine so she could feed her more comfortably. "Here we go Christine. Are you ready for some more peas today?" Christine opened her mouth willingly.

Mother and daughter sat comfortably with Max reading across from them while Christine eagerly ate her way through the peas and the rice cereal. Finally Brennan reached over to the small table and grabbed the soft cloth to wipe her daughter's face before lifting her in her arms and walking towards their bedroom. "I'll be back shortly Dad." Max nodded as he continued reading.

Brennan walked into her room and closed the door. She walked to the bed and sat down, unbuttoning her shirt. "Okay little girl. Let's see if you can eat a little more before you fall asleep." Christine latched on and began suckling, one hand grasping Brennan's breast while her big eyes looked up at Brennan's face. Brennan reached down with one hand to stroke her daughter's cheeks gently as she looked down.

Christine only managed to drink the milk form one breast before she fell asleep. Brennan smiled as she adjusted the baby onto her shoulder, rocking her gently for a few more minutes before standing up and placing Christine in her crib. She returned to the bed to use the electric breast pump to finish pumping the other breast. Once finished, she readjusted her shirt and took the container of milk with her to the kitchen to place in the freezer for a later date. It helped to have an additional supply of milk ready for Max to use for when Brennan was unable to be present for one of Christine's feeding times.

"Little girl asleep already?"

"Yes. She seemed to be very tired; she may rest for a couple of hours."

"Fine, fine. Sweetheart, I have something to show you."

Brennan walked over to where her father was sitting. He reached under the couch and pulled out a bulky laptop. "Dad, what is this?"

"Well, Tempe, I thought it would be fairly obvious to someone as intelligent as my daughter. It's a computer."

"Dad. You know that Pelant-"

"I know what you told me. But before you argue, let me explain. I know you are feeling like you need to help in some way. If I don't find a way to make that happen, you might end up doing something rash. This is simply my way of preventing that from happening."

Brennan shook her head. "I don't understand. I haven't done anything without telling you-I haven't done anything that would put our location at risk since-"

"No, no. I know. I just-I know you, Tempe. You have too much of your mother in you…and maybe even me. This computer will let you keep track of any news about the case that may be posted."

Brennan stared at the folded black case. "I don't think I can, Dad."

Max leaned forward. "What do you mean, Tempe?

Brennan shook her head. "I don't think I can be that close to having a way to communicate…to contacting my team…my friends…Booth…without actually giving into the temptation."

"I see," Max nodded slowly. "Well, there is that." He stood up and started pacing the small room. "Tempe, you told me that this guy…Pelant…he told Booth that he started hacking to show how the more we try to make ourselves secure, the more at risk we become, right?"

"More or less, that is correct."

"Okay, listen. Let's adapt our plans a little, okay?" Max walked over to kneel in front of where Brennan was sitting. "How about you use the laptop to work on some writing…journaling…a new book…ideas on how Sawyer was able to figure out what Pelant was able to do and how…whatever you want. I will make sure you do not have access to the internet in any form…for now. Let me work on an idea I have."

Brennan frowned. "I don't understand. How will that help?"

Max shrugged. "If nothing else, it gives you a purpose…more than looking over your shoulder. It will help to pass the time when Christine doesn't need your attention." He stood up and sat on the arm of the chair Brennan was occupying. "Just try, for me, okay honey?"

"I-I will try. I cannot promise I will be successful. But I will try." Max smiled and pulled her close for a hug. He walked away, leaving Brennan with the laptop alone in the room.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Hey Booth."

"Wendell. What've you got?"

Wendell sighed and walked around the examination table to the monitor to pull up the results on the screen. "Female, approximately 30 to 34 years of age. Dental analysis shows she grew up in a relatively rural area of the Midwest, most likely Indiana. Hodgins found particulates that showed she was wearing natural fibers when she was killed-"

"So Cam had no problem confirming your analysis of the remains at the crime scene? It was murder?"

"Yes, she agreed. We found evidence of hypodermic needle injection in the basilica vein of the right arm…here," Wendell lifted the skeleton's right arm to indicate the area under the upper arm. "No evidence of the drug used, though."

"And the rest of the body?" Booth asked quietly.

Wendell breathed in deeply. "It had been submerged in a solution of salicylic acid. It wasn't much of a solution…it was 87% concentrate."

"English translation?"

"The flesh and soft tissue was dissolved by the acid. We were able to recover the bones and stop any further corrosion of the evidence from the chemical."

"Where would I find this acid?"

Hodgins walked into the room. "Cosmetic companies. They use it as a cleansing agent in shampoos, skin care treatments." Booth looked up and nodded. "Okay. I'll start looking at local companies. Anything else?"

Wendell turned to look at Booth. "Yes. Based on the reset break of the left femur and the pins present in injury, we were able to get you the name of the victim."

Booth put down his pen. "Hell man, you should lead with that next time. Who is she?"

"Megan Vinnicombe."

Booth's eyes narrowed. "As in public defender Meg Vinnicombe? Pelant's lawyer?"

Hodgins nodded. "I just confirmed the serial numbers with the national database. It's her. She was in a car accident in law school…broke her leg in three places. Put her behind a full year from graduating with her class."

Booth shook his head. "I need a copy of all of the reports. Now."

"You got it." Wendell rushed out to make the copies.

Hodgins watched Booth. "You okay?"

"She must have seen something…known something. Why else would he have killed her?"

"I don't know, man. He's kind of not working on the same wavelength as the rest of us, you know?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Booth sighed. "How's Zach?"

Hodgins nodded. "About the same. He refuses to leave the lab…still sleeping in Angie's office when we leave. But I think that book Dr B sent is helping. He thinks he is close to figuring out the code Sawyer left in his room."

Booth looked hard at Hodgins. "I need that code, Hodgins. I need to know what Sawyer knew."

"We're close, Booth. Soon."

Booth nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room towards Cam's office.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant hummed as he worked. Perhaps he had spent too long without easy access to the technology he craved; he now saw the instant gratification of logging onto a computer and accessing the cloud as too easy…where was the challenge…the game?

People were predictable…same usernames…passwords based on the same few characters…Pelant smiled. Most were too easy to guess. And once you had access to one account, you almost guaranteed yourself access to all the others in their browser history. Stupid people…so comfortable in their homes…their offices…even with their smart phones…so smart they allowed you access to the "world wide web" from any number of public locations….or you could create your own internet network. But not smart enough to prevent others from seeing where you went…what you viewed…what you purchased. Pelant chuckled. _The more you give, the more you can take_, he thought.

He looked over at the monitor on the desk beside him. Hmm…Agent Booth was back at the Jeffersonian. _Wonder what the team has found now,_ he thought. _No matter. I can check later_. He reached over to switched screens and watched the data scrolling across rapidly. _Very good, Doctor Brennan. I must say I am more and more impressed with your abilities. I did not think you would be able to hide for quite this long. Especially with an infant in tow._ Pelant' s head jerked once. _Wait…there. Yes. Ah..a phone number. Finally_. Pelant swiveled his chair to give the screen his full attention. He started typing rapidly.

"Now the games can really begin."


	12. Chapter 12: Disorder

_A/N: Sorry…I meant to finish this chapter and post it earlier in the week, but was distracted. I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days. Thank you to those who left a review or favorite/alerted after the last chapter. I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but hopefully this one will not be as bad. Have a great weekend! =) Bubbles_

**Disorder**

Christine arched her back as Brennan held her, trying to gently bounce her as she walked back and forth with the screaming infant in her arms.

"Shh…shh…come on now sweetie…calm down…I know you aren't feeling well… shhh… shhh… Momma's here…please Christine…please…" Brennan's own eyes were beginning to fill with hot tears. They had been locked in this cycle for what felt like hours now.

Christine had slept in late earlier this morning, then been fussy all day. By the time she had lunch and it was time for her afternoon nap, Brennan could tell she had a slight fever, so she had given her some of the infant acetaminophen she kept on hand. That had helped, but later that evening the fever was back and Christine was uncomfortable. She refused to sleep or be comforted, wriggling in her mother's arms and her cries elevating to almost a screaming level.

The door knocked and Max walked in, followed by a tall man carrying a small bag.

"Honey, this is Peter. He's the doctor from the clinic down the street." Brennan eyed the blonde man and finally nodded. She was not a medical doctor, and she could not refuse her daughter medical services, even that of a local clinic physician.

"She's had a fever. It was minor and I was able to get it down with one dose of medicine, but it has been two hours now, and a cool sponge bath but still does not seem to be decreasing."

Peter nodded. He walked to the small kitchen and washed his hands before moving towards mother and daughter and motioning them to the couch. "Please, let's have you sit with her here so I can try and examine her."

Brennan positioned Christine on her lap, facing the doctor and whispered in her daughter's ear and she gently kissed her cheek, trying to calm her. Christine had tired herself out temporarily, taking the time to watch this new stranger warily. Her breaths were halted, inhales made jerky from the exertion of her crying and screaming.

Peter was gentle and efficient in his movements. Brennan noted he took time to warm the stethoscope before placing it on her daughter's overly heated skin. He spoke quietly to Christine and to Brennan, and did not use the off-putting "baby-speak" that Brennan found intolerable. Finally ending his examination with a quick look in both of Christine's ears using his otoscope, Peter straightened up and sat on the other end of the couch, giving both mother and daughter some space.

"She has an ear infection in both ears."

Brennan nodded her understanding. "Can you write her a prescription for any medication, or is there something over the counter you can suggest?"

"I'll give you a prescription for an antibiotic, and some drops for her ears you will need to give her a few times each day. You will want to keep up with the pain relievers for a few days. She will probably start to feel more like herself in two or three days, but it is very important that you complete the full dosage of antibiotics."

"Yes, of course, I understand. Thank you."

Peter smiled. He looked up at Max. "Umm..the name that needs to be on the prescription?"

Brennan looked up, confused. Then she realized. The prescription would have to go to one of the brand name dug stores….the ones who used computers to check names and insurance information. She was so used to using her and Booth's insurance for any medical needs…and if anything was not covered, she always knew there was plenty of money in their accounts to cover and additional funds required.

They would need to protect their identity now, though. Pelant would surely be able to track them through insurance records. Certainly the FBI would have a trace on that information.

Max cleared his throat. "Well, Peter, you remember I told you there is a bit of a delicate situation going on here. Can you go ahead and put that under my name?"

Peter looked at him quietly. "There will be questions. It is not the normal dosage for an adult."

"Look, you told me you would help, for a price. You said your clinic needed the cash to help stay open and working in the community."

Peter held up his hands defensively. "I am simply stating a fact. If you bring this type of prescription to any drug store and try to fulfill it as an adult, you will raise questions and second looks."

"Look damn it! You told me you could help my family! This baby needs medicine! It is your job to find a way to help her get it! Now what in the hell are you going to do?" Max exploded.

Brennan watched the exchange. Obviously her father had needed to bribe the younger man in order to secure his services. Brennan was willing to follow suit if it meant protecting her family and keeping their location safe, even if it meant they would have to relocate sooner than they had planned.

"Please," she said quietly, "is there any way? It is important that no one can track us here."

Peter looked over at the mother holding her daughter. Both looked exhausted from their exertions today. He sighed. "I will write the prescription in his name. I will take him to the drug store to take it to; after I speak with the pharmacist on duty you will not have any issues."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you."

"Just please don't let me regret it. If you two are involved in drugs or something-"

Brennan shook her head. "No. We just need to make sure no one knows where we are…and no one remembers us when we leave."

Peter watched her, looking in her clear blue eyes. He worked in this part of the city because this was where he felt he was doing the most good; using his skills to help those less fortunate to afford healthcare. He had also seen his fair share of the criminals who shared the same streets..the crooks…the crime bosses…the scum who would lie, cheat or steal from their own families if it would put themselves ahead. This woman was not one of those people. She did not appear to be disadvantaged, but clearly was facing a situation that had no easy solution, if this was where she felt safe.

"Okay. Let me write out the script."

Brennan sighed in relief and looked up at Max. He nodded and walked back to the bedroom to get his identification. He returned quickly, handing the card to Peter. The doctor wrote quickly and handed the card and the paper to Max.

The two men stood up. Peter turned towards Brennan. "There is a neighbor who lives downstairs from you…Josefina. She is the elderly woman who lives below you. She was sitting on the steps as we walked up from the street. She's heard the baby crying and asked me to offer for you to borrow a rocking chair. She said it will help to calm the baby."

Brennan glanced at her father. He nodded. He had seen the woman in the complex and been watching her. She was a kind woman, and while many of the other tenants were friendly with her, she had given his family their space.

"Thank you that would be very kind."

Peter nodded. I will let her know on our way out." Peter held out his hand to Brennan. "Good luck. Take care."

"Thank you…for everything." Peter gave a small smile and then turned to follow her father out the door.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth walked into Angela's office. The room was littered with books of all shapes and sizes. They covered the table in front of her sofa, the desk, even most of the floor. She and Zack were standing in front of flat screen watching the streaming characters.

Angela looked up. "Hey. We think we've finally figured it out."

"Great." Booth walked up to the pair and looked at the moving characters. It looked like some kind of freaky alphabet soup to him.

Zach punched in some information into the tablet in his hands and looked back up at the screen as he tried to inform Booth of what they were watching. "This program is an algorithm designed to decode each individual symbol found both in Doctor Sawyer's room and in the books checked out by Pelant. So far we have approximately 85 percent of the characters decoded."

"Yeah. It would seem as if Pelant's overall focus once he realized that you and Brennan had the potential to prove he was responsible for the deaths of Inger and Ezra was to discredit both you and Brennan."

Booth looked over at Angela. "Yeah, we got that part already Ang. Do you have any new information to share with the group?"

Angela shook her head. "What I mean is that his original plan and this new focus have combined. He has not only been able to discredit Brennan and you, but he's also been able to insert multiple viruses into federal computer programs to assist in the monitoring of you, the team…"

"In essence, his capabilities utilizing computers is quite impressive. He not only has managed to manipulate what would appear to be a benign program, such as the library's coding system and used it to sublimate into the internet giving him unlimited access to any number of websites, companies and organizations. Taken into account he has been hindered without the use of traditional computer technology for the past five years…"

"Yeah, Zach, we get it…the guy is a genius." Booth turned back to Angela. "So we knew this was what he was doing…how is all of this information helpful ow, other than having actual proof?"

"Here," She pointed to the screen where a new window had opened for viewing.

"Hey….that's…that's my office!" Booth exclaimed.

Angela nodded. "And here?"

Booth looked at the screen, then turned around to look out of the windows of Angela's office towards the platform. "That's…tell me you are joking."

Angela pressed her lips together. "No. It would seem as if my husband's claims of the potential for being watched by 'Big Brother' is coming true, in a freaky sick icky kind of way."

Booth covered his mouth with one hand and drew it slowly down over his chin and neck. "How bad is this?"

Zack answered, "There is evidence to show Pelant also had access to Ethan's room, his psychologist's office, Doctor Brennan's office, Cam's office, Hodgin's lab, Caroline's office and three camera views at your private residence."

Booth's hands grabbed the back of his neck and turned around, sick to his stomach. He walked over to the window and stared out blankly at the lab. Every time they peeled another layer from this mystery it got worse. Now Pelant had been spying on them all for who knew how long.

"Booth?" Angela reached over and gently touched his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"There's more."

Booth turned around. "Show me."

Angela looked at him for a second before continuing. "Using the decoding program, we were able to find the last sites that Pelant accessed. They were the Maryland Department of Motor Vehicles and the Social Security internal secured site."

Zach interrupted. "It would appear that Pelant was able to create a new identity for himself before he was released by the parole board."

"Could you find any information that would lead me to the new identity he is using?"

"We think so. Using that and Sweet's profile that he would want to stay in the area despite his ability to manipulate information remotely, I was able to narrow it down to these three names that each had both IDs created on the same day."

"Great. Give me the list and the addresses. They probably aren't real, but it will give me somewhere to start. I'm going to call this in to Cullen and have him send in a tech crew to try and scan the areas affected and prevent Pelant from gaining any more information from us." Booth started walking towards the door.

"Agent Booth!" called out Zach. "That would not be prudent."

Booth turned around. "What do you mean? This psycho's been spying on us…at my office…here in the lab,..in my damned _home_! Tell me why I shouldn't yank the plug out and keep him from being able to keep getting his kicks looking into our lives and watching us get closer to catching him!"

"Just for that precise reason. Pelant believes he has managed to infiltrate these areas without being noticed. If we suddenly remove that access, we will effectively be telling him what we have learned."

Angela nodded. "He's right, Booth. The longer we can keep Pelant in the dark about how much we know, the better."

Booth stared at them as he considered their reasoning. "Why isn't this office being monitored?"

"What?" Angela asked. "What do you mean?"

"Pelant would know you are our go to person when it comes to computers and programming. Your office was the one that was affected when you scanned the bones he had programmed with the worm. Why isn't your office included in those that he is monitoring?"

Angela looked at the screen, then checked her pad. "I-I'm not…I mean I didn't think about that in those terms-"

"Updated security," replied Zach.

Booth looked at the younger scientist. "What do you mean?"

"When Angela's system was attacked, she was forced to update her system. It included the latest in federal security. By that time, Pelant was already involved in trying to create doubt in your and Doctor Brennan's reputations and trying to plan for his own release. When I arrived to assist Angela I inserted several programs to assist in case of the need for additional security of the information we were discovering."

Booth smiled. "So this information is secure?"

Zach nodded. "To my knowledge, none of my safeguards have been broken."

"Good. Then maybe we can use Pelant's voyeuristic tendencies against him."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan had fallen asleep with Christine on the bed, the baby exhausted. Her father was not yet back, but she knew he may not be able to return for a while, trying to protect their location from anyone who may try to follow him. A soft knock sounded on the door, awakening her immediately.

She quickly rose from the bed, placing pillows to secure the baby and quietly walked into the front room. She stepped into the kitchen before making her way to the door and grabbe done of the sharp knives, holding it behind her body in her right hand as she walked to the door and checked the peep hole. Outside was the elderly woman she had seen in the apartment complex, usually in the mornings. He gray hair was threaded with black strands and her face was a deep tan and wrinkled. She wore a white skirt and a blue knit top and was talking to someone who was standing off to the side, out of sight of the view hole.

Brennan opened the door cautiously, holding tightly onto the knife in her hand behind her.

"Olá, eu sou Josephina"

Brennan forced a smile at the elder woman's greeting and introduced herself. "Olá, meu nome é Grace." _Hello, my name is Grace_.

Josephina gestured towards the left of the door. "Este é o meu neto Hector. Ele vai levar a cadeira para você." This_ is my grandson Hector. He will carry the chair inside for you._

Brennan stepped out slightly and saw the young man holding onto the dark colored wood of the rocking chair. He smiled. He appeared to be in his late teens, but was what Booth would call 'clean cut' with glasses and short hair. She decided to allow the couple into the room. She stepped into small foyer and gestured for Josephina and Hector to come inside. Hector waited for his grandmother to step inside first, then he lifted the heavy chair and carefully maneuvered it through the narrow doorway.

Brennan directed him to place the chair next to couch on the far wall, facing the front door, but she and Josephina stayed at the door, a silent indication that Brennan was not wanted to have visitors for long. Hector finished placing the chair, checking to make sure it would not scrape against the wall as it rocked and joined his grandmother.

Brennan thanked them both. Josephina waved her hand. Babies need to be rocked…especially when they are sick. You will see. Your little one will soon sleep better when you rock her in that chair.

Brennan smiled. Hector moved towards the door. "Grandmother was worried when the baby kept crying. She says you may keep the chair as long as you need it. If you need anything else, we are just downstairs."

"Thank you," She turned again to the older woman. "Muito obrigado". Josephina's wrinkled face broke into a wide smile. She waved and followed her grandson out the door. Brennan closed and locked the door behind them. She walked over to the chair and ran her hand over the back of the smooth dark wood. Christine would prefer the smooth motions of rocking to pacing the floors of the apartment.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant shoved his chair away from the desk angrily. "Damn it!"

How had she fooled him? He had spent two days – two days- tracking the call made from her cell phone. Only to find that it was now in the hands of some teenager in Georgia trying to sell it on Craig's list.

Pelant threw one of his books against the wall. "She must have help. Her father must still have contacts able to hide her." He paced the room anxiously, his mind working to create his next plan.

He stood in front of the wall holding his newspaper clippings and photos. "She must have ditched the phone when she ran with the child. I will need to go back and see what information the FBI has on where she went from there."

Pelant walked back to his desk and quickly started typing. Quickly he accessed the internal FBI web program. "Now, let's see just what information Agent Flynn can share on the situation."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***


	13. Chapter 13: Sharing

_A/N: Super excited to find out the Fall Return date for here in the US! 3 months away! Yay! Let the countdown begin! =) _

**Sharing**

At the soft knock on the door Brennan's eyed opened quickly. She and Christine had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. The smooth motion of the chair had lulled Christine to sleep when she had awakened, her fever back and her ears obviously hurting. Brennan had adjusted the blanket to try and keep the baby's ears as warm as possible and had given her another dose of pain reliever.

Max walked into the room. "Sorry. I had to be sure I wasn't followed."

"Were you able to get the medicine?"

"Yeah…here."

Brennan reached for the small bag and anxiously read the instructions on both bottles. She bit the inside of her mouth, deciding on whether or not to wake the baby, then shook her head. She needed to stat the antibiotics as soon as possible. If Christine woke in the process, they would try to administer the drops then.

"Can you open the bottle for me?" Max reached for the small plastic bottle and managed to open the child-safe top. Brennan managed to insert the medicine dropper and after measuring the correct dosage she handed the bottle back to her father. "Thank you."

She touched the tip of the dropped to the baby's mouth and instinctively the baby began to suckle. Brennan carefully pushed the rest of the medicine into her mouth and made sure she swallowed it down before reaching for the bottle of diluted juice she had on the table beside her. Christine swallowed some of the juice too, one hand reaching for the bottle.

Max walked back in the room. "Good?"

"Yes. I think she's just sleeping now, but she took the antibiotic." Max nodded, relieved. "How did you get the chair in here?"

"Josephine and her grandson brought it up." Brennan ran one hand over the smooth wood of the arm rest. "Christine seems to like the smooth motion."

Max nodded. "Yeah, well, it probably reminds her of the one in her room at home, doesn't it? You and Booth like to use it a lot."

Brennan nodded, quietly looking down at her daughter. Her silence was drawn out, her deep in her own thoughts and her father watching her and Christine.

"He should be here," she whispered quietly. "He's better at these kinds of things than I am."

Max pressed his lips together. "Oh, I don't know…you seem to be a pretty good job."

Brennan shook her head. "Christine misses him. He can always settle her down…much more quickly than I when she's upset. And Booth…he..he does this think with his hands…his fingers…"

Max shook his head, confused. "His hands?"

"The way he touches her…her face…her arm…her hair. I-it calms her…and him, I think."

"Ah." Somehow, I don't think it is just Christine who misses Booth's touch, Max thinks to himself. "Sweetheart, you know we can't go back right now."

Brennan looked down at Christine sadly. "I know." Brennan used one finger to gently trace over Christine's face… her pert little nose …her soft cheeks...even the chin that was so much like her father's. "That doesn't make it any easier, though."

"No, it doesn't."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Angela stared at the screen in front of her, her eyes glazed over. Hodgins walked into her office calling her name. He walked up behind her and gently touched her shoulder. She jumper as she let a small yelp.

"Hodgins! Don't sneak up on me like that! Are you crazy?"

"Hey..Angie…who's sneaking? I called your name…from the door and as I walked in…you were totally out of it."

Angela signed. She rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry…sorry. I'm just…trying to finish this last transcription."

Hodgins walked over to look at the screen in front of her. "Man. And they said I was crazy for being a conspiracy junkie. Even I couldn't imagine something like this."

"Yeah, well, only someone serious unhinged and psychotically brilliant could. And to think that both of these guys figured this out without the help of complex computers or internet access."

"Yeah…I mean, if Pelant would only use his powers for good…imagine what he might be able to accomplish."

Angela pushed away from the desk and walked over to the larger flat screen. "I really would prefer to only imagine him in a very small and very secure jail cell, if you don't mind."

Hodgins considered his wife. "Look, Ang, you've been working almost non stop since Brennan left. You need to take a break."

"No, I'm fine. I need to finish this and then Zach wanted help with-"

"Angie! I'm serious!" Hodgins walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You need a break. Leave it. We'll come back tomorrow. You need to eat…get some rest. Come on."

Angela shook her head, refusing to look at him. "No, you go on. I'll be home soon. I really need to get this finished. If I can just find out how to track what areas Pelant has been focusing on, I can give Booth better information of what areas to avoid."

Hodgins shook his head. "That's great. And Zach and I will be glad to help you with that. Tomorrow. Come on. Michael wants to see his Mom. He's missed her today. It's been a long time since I brought him up here at lunch to see you."

Angela sniffed and turned around, wrapping her arms around Hodgins' neck. He pulled her close as she started to cry. "That was low Jack."

He rubbed her back. "Yeah, well, I gotta use what weapons I've got, you know? Come on, let's go home." Angela nodded. She reluctantly turned off her monitor and accepted his outreached hand to follow his out of her office. She pulled his arm close and rested her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the elevator.

"It's just…so sad."

"What is Angie?"

"I get to go home with my husband and spent the evening with my little boy. But Booth is all alone."

"Yeah," Hodgins pulled her close and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I know," he answered gruffly. "But tomorrow we'll come back and we'll help him some more. We'll help him bring them home."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant smiled as he worked. _There now, that wasn't so difficult. _ Agent Flynn's choices in passwords were hardly as creative or challenging as one might hope. He typed in the simple alphanumeric code and quickly started accessing his desktop. Luckily Agent Flynn enjoyed using video chatting with his fiancé, so hacking into the camera to obtain a visual of the immediate area was easily accomplished.

"Minimize the screen and run program while I continue to search his active files…" Pelant muttered to himself. He smiled. _There. Current cases. Two frauds…a counterfeiting charge…ah…here…Sawyer Murder File_.

Pelant pulled the file and looked at the official notes. He then used the information to access Flynn's personal notes he kept in a separate document.

"Damn it." Booth's kid was under federal protection. Flynn couldn't help point him in the right direction. And according to Flynn's last notes, it looks like Booth was back working with the Jeffersonian and in charge of the investigation. And that the investigation against Brennan was no longer a priority.

Pelant's eyes narrowed. "We'll see. I guess we'll need to give the powers that be some more incriminating evidence against our dear Doctor Brennan."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Cullen looked up at the tall man walking towards him. He nodded and gestured for the younger man to sit across from him. "You indicated you had new information to share?"

Booth passed the file. He sipped at his coffee as he watched Cullen look over the pages. The older man's eyebrows lifted. "Are you certain?"

"Zach and Angela confirmed it last night."

"This sonofabitch has been spying on us this entire time?"

"It would seem so. At least, the major players. Certainly trying to keep an eye on myself and the team at the Jeffersonian."

"Jesus. No wonder everything went seven different ways of wrong during the Sawyer case."

"Yeah."

Cullen threw the folder on the table and looked up at Booth. "So what is your plan?"

Booth sighed. "I want to set a trap. Start planting information to set him up, let us catch him at his own game."

Cullen rubbed his chin, thinking. "How confident are you that you can stay ahead of him?"

"Angela and Zach know the code now, and Pelant doesn't realize that. They have additional security programs just for the computers in her office. I think the hardest part will be finding the weak leak that will lure him in to the trap."

Cullen picked the file back up and flipped through the pages. "What areas are affected again?"

Booth did not need to look at the file. He rattled off the offices, desk computers and areas of his home from memory. Cullen shook his head. "That's a lot of possible lures…we're talking twenty areas to cover."

"It would have to be a convincing story, yes."

Cullen looked over the pages for a few more minutes, occasionally looking up and considering the agent in front of him. "Are you certain?"

"It's the best plan we've had. Right now it's the only one worth working."

Cullen handed the file back to Booth. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm not finished. You're going to need backup. Call in Shaw and Flynn. They can work with you; you have the lead. Keep me informed, but until further notice we'll continue to meet outside of the office."

"Understood."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***


	14. Chapter 14: Red Flags

_I know, I know…I'm sorry. Company came to town and time to work on the story seemed to fly out the window. I'll try to get back on track. Have you seen the new promo for Season 8? Fun! I admit it…I am addicted. That's okay. So far researchers have not proven the show is harmful to your health…unless you are named one Christopher Pelant, psychotic hactivist at large. =) _

_Please leave me a quick line or two when you finish reading and let me know what you think. Thank you! -Bubbles_

**Red Flags**

Cam sat at her desk looking over the report Angela had turned in that morning. She read briefly through the numbers and then turned the page to read the more thorough analysis of what the compilation of numbers and symbols meant. Once finished reading carefully, Cam turned back to the beginning of the report and started over, this time using a legal pad with a pen poised in her hand. As she read, she made mark of questions to have Angela answer, along with annotated notes.

Finally, Cam put the folder holding the report down and opened her laptop. She quickly accessed the word processing file and started typing in her notes and questions into the document, organizing her thoughts and concerns as she worked.

"BING!"

The laptop showed a small popup window, signaling someone wanted to video chat with Cam. Checking the source, Cam smiled and quickly accepted the invitation.

"Hey Cam!"

"Michelle! How is your summer session going?" Cam smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Great…I've gotten lots of time for studying this week thanks to all of the rain, but I needed to finish getting ready for my finals next week."

"Michelle, you do remember you are there in Florida for school, right?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Of course, but you can't help a girl for wanting to have some fun while I'm here, can you?"

"No, of course not sweetheart." Cam smiled. "So are you still planning on coming home Wednesday?"

"Yes. I have two exams on Tuesday, and my flight leaves at 10 a.m. Do you have any plans for us for the Fourth?"

Cam sat back in her chair slightly. "I thought you might like to have a quiet evening at home."

Michelle reached up and twirled some of her hair by her ear with her fingers. "Wellll", she hedged, "that sounds great, but…"

"What is it Michelle?"

Michelle flashed a dimpled smile at the camera. "I was kind of hoping to be able to go out with Finn. He wanted to see the fireworks on the Mall."

"Michelle, you've been gone all summer...I've been swamped here at the lab and haven't been able to take any time off to fly down and see you there at school…I was really hoping for a quiet night at home…catch up with you…see your beautiful face…"

Michelle's smile fell, her eagerness obviously dashed by Cam's response. "I know Cam, but I really have missed seeing Finn. And this is his first July Fourth in DC. I wanted to share a fun evening with him…show him something special. You know he is always trying to take me places I've never been or would even think of doing. I mean, is it really my fault that my last exams are scheduled late? I tried to reschedule, but the professors won't unless it's a real emergency."

Cam took in a deep breath. "I think this is going to be one of those times that I need to make one decision that's best for both of us, and you just need to accept that as a parent, I know what is best for you."

Michelle sputtered, already trying to come up with an argument to what she was sure was going to be a decree from her adoptive mother.

"_My decision_," Cam said loudly, to be heard over her daughter, "is that you will invite Finn over for a barbeque at our house and then you two can go to the fireworks display from there. And that is my _final_ word on the subject."

"Cam! I can't believe you are still treating me like a- Wait. What? Did you just say-? Oh Cam! You're the best! Thank you! I love you! You're awesome!"

Cam smiled. "I take it that means you will handle inviting Mr. Abernathy?"

"Oh yes! I'll call him right now! I mean…I will call him once he's finished with work. Because I wouldn't disturb him at work. I know that would not be-"

Cam held up one hand. "Call him. He should be on his lunch break right now. Can I call you later on this evening?"

"Sure! Thanks Cam! Love you!"

"I love you too Michelle. Stay safe." Cam press her hand to her lips and blew her daughter a kiss as they both logged off from the call.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan sat on the floor holding out a brightly colored ball. "Here you are, Christine. Can you come and grab the ball from Momma?" She watched her daughter, who was sitting on the floor in front of her, facing away from her.

Christine turned around at the sound of her name and her mother's voice and seeing the toy and the movement she squealed in delight and reached for the ball.

"There you go! That's right…use your phalanges! Very good!" Christine rolled forward onto her stomach and started bending her legs and making forward and backward motions with her legs, Brennan laughed. "You are not getting very much traction with your legs until you learn how to coordinate those movements with your arms and metatarsals."

Max walked into the room. "Still not crawling yet?"

"She's close, but, no, that particular milestone has not yet occurred."

"Don't worry Sweetie. She'll get there. Before long she'll be walking…then running…and then you'll be wondering why you ever wished for her to learn how to start in the first place."

"No - why would you say that? I want Christine to be very successful. She has already shown she is developing quite well, and with the combined genetic makeup from Booth and myself, why would I have any reason to think she would not?"

"I just meant that she will start to be so much more active and that will mean you will be having to work that much more to keep up with her, Honey. Of course I know you want the best for her."

"Children's activity level increase accordingly with their developmental capabilities well into the toddler years. I am in excellent physical condition, as is Booth. We will be able to adapt quite well to Christine's needs, I am sure."

Max nodded. He decided now was not the time to mention that she might have to manage handling an active toddler without the assistance of her partner.

"So, I got a message from Russ."

Brennan looked up quickly. "Russ? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah….he's fine. He and Amy are safe and the girls are staying with her parents up in the mountains."

Brennan shook her head. "So why was he contacting you? Has he heard something?"

Max sighed. "He wanted to let me know about Sammy."

Brennan frowned. "I don't understand. What would - wait…Sam? As in the man who made our identification cards 'Sam'? What happened?"

"He was killed."

"How?"

Max sighed. "The authorities claim it was an electrical shortage sparked..possibly the building was struck by lightning during one of the heavy storms that went through the area. Fire started in the walls…no batteries in the smoke detectors."

Brennan turned her head towards the window and stared, deep in thought. Christine sat on the floor playing with her blocks. "Where did they think the shortage occurred?"

Max twisted his mouth in a grimace. "His computer. It was not turned off before the storm."

Brennan shook her head. "No. It was him…Pelant."

Max nodded his head. "That would be by guess, yeah. It just seems too convenient otherwise."

Brennan stood up and started pacing. "How much did he know?"

Max stood and walked over to Brennan. "Sweetie, he didn't know where we are."

"How much?"

Max sighed again. "I told him we were heading to Russ' place in North Carolina, remember? Even if Pelant was able to get information from him, it would start him in the wrong direction."

"But if Pelant was responsible, he might have been able to find the information on our IDs form Sammy's computer."

Max nodded. "That was what Russ was concerned about too."

Max took her arms, pulling her to face him. "Honey, we okay. We're just being extra cautious."

"I don't understand. How? What are you planning?"

"I have a plan. We're going to meet up with Russ and Amy…the girls too. There's a secure place for us all to stay. Well away from here. Russ will have new IDs for us when we arrive."

Brennan turned around. She bent over and picked up Christine. "I hate this."

"Sweetheart, we have to stay ahead of this guy. Even if we tricked him into searching for us by Russ, who's to say he can't use the information from the IDs to track us here?"

"I know…I know. I just…I don't know how much longer I can handle this. The lies…the running… I need to be home. I have a career…a partner…friends."

"Sweetheart, we talked about this. This is what we have to do to keep you out of the system and keep Christine safe."

Brennan held the baby close. She nodded. "Yes. Yes of course. I shouldn't allow myself to become so emotional."

She turned to face her father. "Just tell me when we need to leave."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth walked off the elevator and headed towards the bullpen. Flynn sat at his desk, typing a report.

"Flynn."

"Booth. What do you need?"

"Nice to see you too there, Buddy. We have a case."

Flynn frowned. "What case? We already have the Sawyer case."

Booth inhaled slowly, trying to control his temper. Flynn still did not believe that Bones was innocent. It wouldn't do anyone any good to keep arguing with him now. Booth had faith that eventually the other Agent would be forced to eat his words.

"Look, we have a case. Get your stuff. I'll meet you back here at the garage in one hour with your go bag."

"Where are we going?"

"Suspicious homicide in Richmond."

Flynn leaned back in his chair. "And why would we be called in to the case? Locals should have jurisdiction."

Booth shook his head. "Hey, I was told to report to investigate. I do my job. You're being told to assist. Get off your butt and meet me back here in one hour." Booth turned and strode off to his office.

Flynn turned back to his computer and saved his work. He turned off the desktop and pulled his gun out of the locked drawer. Before he left, he picked up the bag he kept his laptop in and stashed a small stack of files in the bag on his way out towards the elevators.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth watched Flynn leave from his office. He picked up his cell phone and quickly placed a call. "Yeah. It's me. He's on board. Yes, he has it. Okay. I'll be in touch when I can. If anything new comes up, send word." Booth ended the call and quickly gathered the items from his office he needed. Before he stood from his desk he looked at one of the new photos facing him.

It was a shot one of the squints had taken when he and Bones had brought Christine home the night she was born. Bones was holding the baby. She was still wearing his FBI jacket and a huge smile was on her face. She was looking at the baby and he had his arms around her, looking down at both of them. It was one of his favorite pictures of his new family.

Booth nodded at the picture and walked out the office.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Zach sat in Angela's office. He had three different programs running on the large screen to the Angelatron and in his hand he typed in more data into his computer pad. He looked up at the streaming data on the screen and frowned. "No no…that's not it." He looked at the information in a file on the desk and then started typing new information.

Hodgins walked into the room and looked at the scene in front of him. Zach had files and books strewn from one end of the room to another. Angela's desk was littered with paper – some stacked and some crumpled into wrinkled balls.

"Dude…what the hell happened in here?"

"Go away Hodgins. I don't have time."

"Zach, you may have been out of the lab for a while, but trust me…Angie's going to flip when she sees what you've done to her office."

"I've been working. Angela told me I could use her office and computers if I needed to. Your hypothesis is incorrect."

"No," Hodgins said carefully as he walked closer to the screen to look at the data being compiled. "No, I have to say I know my wife better than you do. And she's going to be here as soon as she gets Michael settled in the daycare. You need to start clearing this place out…like…**NOW**!"

Zach shook his head. "I don't have time, Hodgins. I'm working on something here."

Hodgins raised one eyebrow and nodded his head at the mess surrounding the room. "Yeah. I got that." He scratched his forehead and sighed. "Okay, so what are you working on now?"

"I think I figured out the exact program Pelant used to leave his house when he was under house arrest."

Hodgins frowned. "What? How? Show me."

"Wait." Zach finished putting in a series of numbers into the computer and looked up at the screen on the wall. "There. Do you see?"

"See what?"

Zach jumped up and walked to the screen. "Here. This shows a current feedback from the unit in the next room."

"Yeah, okay. So?"

Zach turned around and walked over to Angela's desk. He started throwing stacks of paper on the floor, throwing them over his shoulders as he searched for something. Finally he picked up an ankle bracelet with a large black box attached.

"It's right here."

Hodgins looked at the screen then walked over to pick up the bracelet. "This is live feedback?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit. You did it." Hodgins looked up at the younger man, a smile cracking his face. "How the hell did you do it?"

"I looked back through the evidence in Pelant's original security violation case. The FBI wasn't abel to decipher the code he used to hack into the security systems and control the cameras and motion sensors. Now that we have the code, I was able to backtrack to find the original virus Pelant inserted into the system to provide him with the opportunity necessary to proceed with his plans."

"So he used the same program to trick the bracelet?"

Zach shook his head. "It's a variation of the same program. Here." He pointed to the screen and the second window of data. "I am only able to maintain the break in security for small intervals of time, but I believe it would show the overall process used."

"Yeah yeah…Pelant's had more time to perfect it…work with it…Oh my god Zach…this is huge."

"Actually, the program itself is fairly small in terms of the data space utilized. That is why it was so easily overlooked."

"No…I mean…this was a huge piece of the puzzle we needed. This can help prove Pelant murdered Ezra Crane and Inger Johanssen."

"That was the original intent, yes, however – "

"However what?" interrupted Jack.

Zach looked at the excited scientist out of the corner of his eye. He picked up the tablet and typed in a new series of numbers. "I believe that by using the program fragments here," he pointed "Angela and I may be able to hypothesize how the surveillance video was altered from the night Ethan Sawyer was murdered."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan sat at the small table in the kitchen, the laptop her father had given her in front of her. Max walked into the room and stood behind her. "What are you working on Honey?"

Brennan turned to allow him to see the screen more clearly as she continued to read.

Max leaned down. "What is this?"

"The Brennanite Fan club forum page."

"The what?"

"Brennanites. Some of my more…enthusiastic fans."

"Ah, I see. And what are you reading?"

Brennan turned the laptop towards her father so he could read the page more easily. "It would appear that there is quite the debate over my innocence."

"With you fans?"

"Yes."

Max scrolled down the screen to quickly read through some of the comments. "They have started a search party for you?"

Brennan nodded. "In a way. They are tracking sighting of me and Christine through this site. When someone claims to have seen us, they post for others to track our movements."

"This is not good."

"Actually, in comparison to some of the activities some of my fans have shown a propensity towards in the past, this is quite harmless."

"No…I mean for us…this isn't good."

"What…why? Oh…You mean we have to avoid the Brennanites as well as Pelant and the FBI."

Max looked at her, nodding.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant stared at the monitor in front of him. His eyes narrowed. Flynn logged off early today. He accessed the camera from Flynn's desk and quickly played back the feed. He saw Booth approach Flynn and quickly turned the volume up on the speakers.

"Virginia, hmm? Well, I can't say there will be much for you to look at Agent Booth. But even if there is, I'm sure Agent Flynn will be kind enough to keep me well informed of your findings."

Pelant switched back to the other monitor and continued looking at the streaming information scrolling on the screen. "Besides, I am already well ahead of you. To catch them, you'd have to catch up with me first."


	15. Chapter 15: Family Time

_A/N: Sorry! I really meant to have this chapter up earlier, but struggled with some sections. To make up for the delay, I ended up giving you twice the usual content! I hope you enjoy it! Hope everyone had a great 4__th__ of July. Thank you to everyone who left a review or favorite/alerted the story after the past chapter! Have a great day! -Bubbles_

**Family Time**

Pelant sat on the second hand sofa. On the table in front of him he pushed items away to make room for his plate. He placed the paper bag from the local diner and carefully placed the items on his plate. Almost artfully he arranged the fries and burger around the plate. He then took out the packets of ketchup and tore open one small corner and squeezed the contents into a neat pile, making sure it did not touch any other food.

Once finished, Pelant gathered up the garbage and carried it into the small kitchenette. He walked back to the sofa and sat down, using a remote control to turn on a monitor so he could observe the different screens from the Jeffersonian as he ate his meal.

Pelant watched the comings and goings of the lab with keen interest, even as he chewed his meal slowly. Eat bite was chewed fifty times before he swallowed, then wiped the corners of his mouth before putting another bite into his mouth. Suddenly Pelant stopped chewing and leaned closer to the screen.

"Booth is back."

He turned the speaker up on the monitor, so he could listen in to the conversation being had on the platform.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

"Hey Cam."

"Seeley. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Yeah, well, there wasn't much to go through, once we saw the scene."

Cam frowned. "What happened?"

"Torched. I brought back some samples for Hodgins, but I don't think he'll be able to find much. The Arson Investigator confirmed that multiple accelerants had been used. Said they almost lost three guys just trying to control the flames and contain the fire to that one building."

"Anyone inside?"

"Two. A twenty two year old male…had a history of B&E, petty theft…spent a three year suspended sentence but since he's been out he hadn't made too many waves. The other was a 48 year old….suspected of forgery. The authorities could never pin him down on anything. Both victims were completely fried…no remaining tissue or flesh that would be usable for any identification. I had the team collect what remains they could. Wendell and Daisy are working on confirming the IDs now."

"Any leads?"

Booth shook his head. "At first look it appeared to be an electrical fire, sparked by the storms in the area. Possibly even a lightning strike. The Arson Investigator was the one who realized that accelerant was used."

"Pelant?"

"No sign. No proof." Booth shook his head. "I know he must be behind this. I just don't know why…and I sure as hell can't prove it…again!"

Cam stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

Booth shook his head. "I'm tired of this game, Cam. I – I don't know how much more of this I can handle."

"Seeley, don't. Brennan is counting on us to find the proof to be able to bring her home. Don't let him bring you down."

Booth laughed humorlessly. "It's a little hard not to. He's got all the cards Camille. He's killed at least three people….maybe five now. He's convinced the FBI that Brennan is guilty of murder…to the point that she felt the only way she had to protect herself and our daughter was to run away. I can't even face our house. I can't see my son. How am I supposed to prove this techno freak is behind everything?"

"Stop it Seeley!" Cam snapped. "I'm tired of listening to this. You need to hold it together. We are working to try and find how Pelant was able to access the system while he was under house arrest. We can't help what he has access to now that he is out free. Flynn is even working to try and help make certain all of the files are kept secure within the FBI system, since we can't be 100% sure that the Jeffersonian files have not been corrupted. You need to hold it together while we keep trying to find more evidence."

Booth said nothing. He stared off blankly from the platform, towards Brannan's office. "Look, Booth, come to my house tonight. We're having a picnic. Michelle came home this afternoon…we're going to have dinner…then she's going to go with Finn to see the fireworks on the Mall. You can get some rest."

Booth looked up at the invitation. "Yeah…yeah, maybe you're right. That sounds good. Thanks Cam."

Cam smiled. "I'm going to grab my bag and you can follow me home, okay?"

Booth smiled. "I-I'll be in Bones' office. Just come get me when you're ready."

Cam nodded. She watched him walk off the platform and head to the darkened office. He closed the door behind him and didn't bother turning on the lights.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan waited for the car to come to a complete stop before finally detaching herself from the seat belt and opening her door. She stretched, reaching her arms behind her back and then leaned down to touch her toes before walking to the back of the car to open the door and start removing Christine from her car seat. It had been a long drive, but they were finally here. Max had insisted on driving around to ensure they had not been followed, but finally, just before dusk he agreed it seemed safe to pull in to their final stop for the night.

Christine woke as her mother lifted her from her car seat and looked around sleepily. "Hi there fatigued head. Did you have a good nap? I assume that means you aren't going to want to sleep through the night tonight, hmm?"

A deep voice interrupted her from behind. "I think that's 'Sleepy Head', Tempe."

Brennan tightened her hold on her daughter as she whirled around to face the intruder. "Russ!"

HEr older brother laughed and walked forward to pull her into a warm hug. "Hey there. HOw was your drive?"

Brennan fought hot tears behind her eyes at the feel of her brother's arms surrounding her and her daughter. "Long." she leaned back to look into his warm brown eyes. "Amy? The girls?"

Russ nodded to his right. "They are up at the house, finishing up on dinner. We thought you might be in tonight, so they wanted to have everything ready just in case." He looked down at the little girl in her arms. "And this is my niece?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes…Christine Angela."

Russ smiled. "Christine. Nice. Mom would have liked that." He leaned close to brush a light kiss on her forehead. "Nice to meet you Christine. I'm your uncle…not that your Mom had bothered to make sure we got to meet before now."

Brennan tilted her head. "Russ…you know that's not the case…Booth and I were planning on-"

"Relax Tempe…I was teasing you. I understand. Come on…Let's take this little girl in to see Amy and the girls. I bet in about five minutes you will find you have two new volunteers to help babysit my little niece." Russ kept his hand around Brennan's soulder as he guided her towards the farmhouse sat back behind the tall trees.

Brennan looked around as they walked. Dusk was falling…and the evening was growing loud with the sound of insects. As they made their way towards the old farmhouse, Brennan could see the wrap around porch, complete with a swing hanging from the rafters.

"Not too bad, huh?" asked Russ proudly. "It belonged to Amy's grandmother. I helped make some repairs, but when she fell last winter and had to spend some time in a nursing home to recover, she signed the deed over to Amy."

"It's very nice Russ. I like it. It looks like a very sturdy home."

Russ nodded. "It has some quirks…old plumbing…some squeaking floor boards…but the structure is sound. I've checked it out…every floor…even the basement. We'll be safe…and so will you and Christine."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you Russ."

"No need to thank me. Come on…I'm starving. Amy's been torturing me all day with smells from the kitchen. Let's go see what's for dinner!"

They walked up the stairs onto the porch and Russ held open the squeaking screen door leading into the house. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Grampa came! Grampa's here…where's Aunt Tempe? Grampa said she was comin' inside with the new baby!"

Brennan watched as her two nieces ran around the corner and jumped up and down excitedly as they ambushed her brother. He laughed as he stepped aside so they could see who was standing behind him in front of the screen door.

"Aunt Tempe! Aunt Tempe! Is that Baby Christine? Oh my Gosh! She's soooo cute! Can I hold her? Hey…no fair…I said I wanted to hold her first! You have to wait your turn! Aunt Tempe…you pick! Who gets to hold the baby first?" Russ grinned as he watched his sister being bombarded by his daughters. She looked back and forth and finally held up one hand.

"Girls! Girls! One at a time please! First, yes, this is your new cousin, Christine Angela. But she just woke up from a nap in the car…and she isn't used to so such a – stimulating environment. I think it would be more prudent if we let her become more comfortable with her new surroundings. Perhaps after we have dinner we can all sit down together and play with her."

The girls stopped jumping up and down and nodded eagerly. They each hugged their aunt enthusiastically and then led the way into the house, presumably towards the dining area. As they entered the family area, Brennan could see her father standing next to a tall bar separating the dining room and the kitchen talking to her sister in law.

"Hi Temperance! Did my crew swarm you?" Amy asked as she wiped her hands on a towel and walked around the bar towards the newcomers.

"No…no…we did not see any evidence of bees…although I could hear several species of insects as we walked in from the car."

Amy smiled warmly as she walked forward to give Brennan a warm hug. "Same Temperance, hm? Good…It's so nice to see you again." She leaned back to look at the baby. "Aw..and this must be Christine. Isn't she just gorgeous?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes, thank you…she is. She's a little tired still…she will be a little more active soon enough. She had a long nap in the car."

Amy nodded. "There's nothing like the motion of the car to lull a baby to sleep. Still works on the girls any time we go on a long trip." She slid a look over to Russ as he tried to sneak a bite of food from the platter on the counter in the kitchen. "Russ too when he finally allows me to drive." Amy walked quickly around the corner back into the kitchen. "Russell Brennan…if you put one more hand on any food in this kitchen before dinner, you'll be sleeping outside in the barn for the rest of the weekend!"

The girls giggled at the sound of their mother fussing at their step father. "Oh, that's funny, huh girls?" Russ moved over to the girls and began tickling them both. They squealed in laughter and ran away. "Come on you two…help me make it up to your mom…let's finish setting the table so we can eat." The girls willingly gathered the rest of the silverware, napkins and condiments they needed and followed Russ into the dining room.

Brennan smiled as she watched the scene play in front of her. She walked over to the bar and switched Christine to sit on top of the counter as she removed her light jacket. "Hey sweetheart…let's get you out of this jacket, hmm? Don't you want to wake up a little and say high to everyone?"

Christine gave her mother a small smile, but seeing her new Aunt and hearing the loud noises and giggles coming from the next room, she duck her head shyly into her mother's chest, but still turned her head to keep one eye on the action…cautious, but still curious.

Amy laughed. "She's precious, Temperance."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you. We think so, too. She's been a fairly easy tempered baby… Booth has assured me it is his genes, but I think it is simply a matter of trying to keep her on a simple schedule and making certain her needs and her stimulations are maintained appropriately."

Amy smiled encouragingly. "Well, most fathers are sure that the baby's best traits are thanks to their input or assistance. But I'm sure he is anxious to have you both home safely as soon as possible."

Max clearly his throat quietly. Brennan ignored the gentle reminder to Amy. "I know he is. I am confident he is working diligently to expedite that eventuality, as is my team."

Amy nodded. She looked over to Max who shook his head once, slightly and then she quickly changed the subject. "well, I hope you are hungry. I've been making some new dishes…so you will have to give me an honest opinion about how they came out, okay?"

Brennan smiled. I am sure whatever you made will be fine, Amy, thank you."

"Okay, well, it's been so hot, most of what I have made is cold salads…we weren't quite certain what time you all would be coming in…so we've got a gherkin salad…tabouleh salad…fresh fruit…I've made some rolls with some peach freezer jam the girls and I made last week…and Russ just finished grilling some vegetables and marinated chicken for anyone who would like meat."

Brennan smiled. It sounds great…you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble, really."

Amy shrugged. "No trouble…I enjoy cooking. Russ said you've become quite the chef in the past few years. Maybe while we are here you can give me a few lessons. Most of what I made tonight I found on a recipe website-"

Brennan's head jerked up, a look of fear on her face. Amy's hand covered her mouth. "Oh no…no…Temperance…not here…before…I've been doing a lot of recipe research ever since you told us you were pregnant…hoping you and Booth would come and visit. Please…I know…I mean, Russ told me how dangerous it was for us to tell anyone where we were…we don't even have internet access here… I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to worry you!"

Brennan looked at her father…he gave her a small, reassuring smile. She looked back to the younger woman and shook her head. "It-it's fine Amy. I'm sorry. It's just been a stressful few days. I'm sure dinner will be lovely. I- I think Christine and I would like to go and get washed up a little before we eat…could you show me when we might change?"

Amy nodded and quickly showed her to the stairs leading up to the second floor and the guest rooms. Brennan thanked her and quickly made her way out of the room. She just needed some time to breath…some space.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth parked on the street in front of Cam's house. He saw Hodgins' new hybrid, and knew the small family would already be inside. Booth took a deep breath and wiped his face with his hand. He had managed to sleep for a few hours in Bones' office. Cam had left him a note telling him to make his way to her place when he woke. He'd stopped off to buy a bottle of wine to bring with him, but other than that hadn't made any other stops.

Booth grabbed the wine and made his way up the walk to the front door. He knocked and opened the door. Cam was walking up to the door as he stepped inside. "Hey Big Guy! Decide to join us after all?"

"Hey Cam. Sorry, yeah. I fell asleep in Bones' office."

Cam shook her head and reached out to pull him into a warm hug. "No matter. You needed the rest. I'm glad you came anyway." She pulled away and pushed him towards the kitchen. "Come on, I can use your help bringing the last few items outside. You're just in time for dinner."

He followed her into the bright and sunny room. Cam quickly started loading his arms with two heavy platters as she also opened drawers looking for serving utensils. Finally she smiled at him and told him to follow her out to the deck outside.

"Hey Cam…these kabobs look great!"

"Thanks Hodgins. Are they all ready to go now?"

Angela turned and saw who had joined the group. "Hey there Booth! I didn't know you were joining us!"

The rest of the party called out their welcomes. Booth looked around and saw most of their close group was present…Michelle and Finn were sitting off to one side of the deck, deep in conversation with one another…Angela was helping Baby Michael take steps by holding onto his hands while he worked his chubby legs…Hodgins and Cam were inspecting the items still on the grill…Wendell and Clark were in the grass with Sweets and Zach playing ladder golf. Booth put the platters on the table as instructed by Cam and walked over to the cooler to grab a beer. He sat down on the bench next to where Angela and Michael were playing.

"How've you been Angela?"

Angela nodded as she looked up at Booth. "Okay. Zach and I have been working on the security footage from the Sawyer case. I think we are close to figuring out how the time and date stamp was tampered. And Zach was able to explain how Pelant managed to trick the monitoring system on his ankle bracelets when he was under house arrest."

Booth raised his eyebrows. "Really? That- that's great Ange! Really!"

She nodded. "Yeah. We just are trying to make sure we have covered all of our bases, you know…make sure Cam's seen all of our findings…question everything. We don't want to leave room for any loopholes."

Booth nodded. He understood all too well that if there was any loophole…any wiggle room whatsoever…Pelant would use it to his advantage.

"What about you? Cam said you brought back some evidence from your crime scene?"

"Yeah. I don't know if we can get anything from the samples we brought back, but we'll see."

Angela smiled. "Yeah, well…we're pretty good at pulling rabbits out of the hat, you know. I'm sure we'll find something to help."

Booth smiled at her reassurance. Michael stumbled his way over to Booth's legs, one hand letting go of his mother's hand to pat Booth's knee. "Boot…boot…boot!"

"Hey there little man! You're getting pretty good at that walking thing, aren't you? C'mere you!" Booth leaned down and picked up the toddler, grabbing him under the arms and lifting him up in the air, smiling when Michael let out a gleeful squeal. Booth kept up their game, swinging Michael up in the air and then bringing him back down again. Michael laughed and drooled as he squealed and clapped his hands.

Angela smiled as she watched the two play. "He loves when you play with him, you know."

Booth looked over at her. "Parker used to love when I would play with him like this. He'd just laugh and laugh…I wonder if Christine will…" Booth's thought wandered off. He brought Michael down and held the boy in his lap, gently bouncing him on his lap and holding his hands as the boy clapped them together for him.

Angela reached over to touch his arm. "She'll love it Booth. She's already such a Daddy's Girl, you know?"

Booth nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Just then, Hodgins and Cam came to the table bringing with them the rest of the food. "Come on everybody…Dinner is served!" The rest of the group quickly joined them on the deck and found space to join them at the table. Cam looked around and cleared her throat. "Ah…I'd like to say a quick blessing before we eat, if that's okay with everyone." She looked around, and everyone linked hands and bowed their heads as they waited for her to begin.

"Today we are surrounded by friends and family. It is a day to celebrate our country's freedom and to be grateful for the sacrifices our forefathers and the men and women who fought and continue to fight in the name of our country made. We are thankful to have Michelle safely home, and to have Zach back with the team. But we know there are others we cannot be with today. Please look out for them, and help us all to bring them back home safely. Amen."

Booth looked up and saw quite a few teary eyes around the table after Cam's prayer. He smiled in gratefulness to her and squeezed her hand. "Okay…so who wants corn?" She asked as she held up the first platter.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan sat on the last step of the porch outside the old farmhouse. Across the yard, her nieces played with Christine in the grass, rolling a ball back and forth. She smiled as she watched the three play and laugh. She heard the screen door squeak as it opened and heavy footsteps cross the porch. Max sat down next to her.

Max chuckled. "Looks like Hailey and Emma have found a new friend."

Brennan smiled and looked over at her father. "Yes. They have been very good with Christine. She's warming up to them quickly."

Max nodded. "You okay Honey?"

Brennan nodded. "Fine…I'm fine. Just a little tired from the drive, I think."

"You should go to bed…get some rest. I can take care of Christine."

"No…thank you…but I'll be fine. I'm going to let her play for a while longer…let her get a little tired herself. She had such a long nap today. Then maybe a bath and then I'll put her to bed."

Max stood. "Okay. If you change your mind, just let me know. I'm going to go read for a bit." He leaned down to give her a hug.

"Night Dad."

"Good Night Sweetheart."

Brennan listened to the sound of Max walking back inside. She could hear him talking and then the sound of the occasional floorboard as he made his way to his room. Soon, she stood up and made her way over to the girls.

"Aunt Tempe! Did you come to play with us?" asked Hailey.

"Well you looked like you were having so much fun, I thought I would."

"Awesome! Oh look Emma! Lightning Bugs! Let's see how many we can catch!" The younger girl agreed and the two jumped up and ran around the yard trying to catch the neon yellow flashes. Christine turned her head watching her two new friends darting first in one direction, then quickly turning around, laughing the entire time. She chortled and clapped her hands as she watched the show. Brennan began to smile, then laugh herself at her nieces' antics. She picked up Christine and walked over to a large oak tree to sit down on a swing, holding the baby in her lap as they continued to watch the older girls run and dart around the yard.

Finally out of breath, the two girls ran up to their aunt and cousin. "Look Aunt Tempe! We caught 'em!"

The girls held out their hands and cautiously opened their hands to show their treasure. Emma had one small insect crawling in her palm, while Hailey had managed to capture two. "Excellent job girls," praised Brennan.

Hailey and Emma started talking about going inside to get a jar to put their bugs inside to keep them. Brennan interrupted them. "Do you girls know why these insects flash a light?" The girls looked at each other, then back at the aunt. They shook their head and waited for her to tell them. Brennan looked up at the house and thought of Amy and her brother before she began.

"Well, lightning bugs, or fireflies are actually a type of beetle. They flash or glow to signal to other lightning bugs in the area…as a way of communicating." Emma frowned. "So…they were just trying to talk to their friends?"

Brennan smiled. "Well, I don't believe that beetles have friendships in quite the same was that little girls do, but yes, they were trying to communicate with others of their same species."

Emma looked up at Hailey. She held up her hand. "I don't want my bug to be lonely."

Hailey looked at her hand. "Yeah…maybe you're right. It wouldn't be much fun if we didn't have any friends, huh?"

Emma shook her head. The girls walked over to a bush and opened the hands. The insects spread their wings and quickly flew away. Emma and Hailey ran back over to their aunt. "We let them go find their friends, Aunt Tempe!"

Brennan smiled. "I think they will be much more happy that way."

"Hailey! Emma! Your mom said to come and get cleaned up!" Russ called out as he walked outside. The girls turned around and ran towards the house, stopping to tell their step father about the fireflies. He smiled and leaned down to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they ran up to the house to see their mother. Russ walked over to the tree and leaned on the large trunk as Brennan swung gently in the swing, Christine still in her lap.

"Bugs looking for friends, huh?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes, well, I wasn't certain you or Amy would want the girls to have a full understand of the mating rituals of the local insects in the area. This seemed like a suitable explanation without compromising the science."

Russ chuckled. "Same old Tempe, huh? Always have to be true to the science."

Brennan said nothing. She swung back and forth with Christine, hoping the gentle motion would relax the little girl.

"Looks like you both are about ready to go to sleep."

"Does it? I was hoping she would start getting tired. The girls were playing with her for quite a while."

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Brennan smiled and shook her head. Russ pushed off the tree and reached down. "Hey Christine…come see your Uncle Russ." Christine went willingly into his arms. He held her securely and bounced her gently in his arms. "She looks a lot like you when you were a baby, you know."

Brennan frowned. "Really? I don't…I mean, I don't have any pictures of myself from then…but I can see some similarities in bones structure…the shape of her nose…her eyes. She has Booths' prominent mental protuberance though."

Russ looked over at his sister. "Yeah, well…I'm sure that will clear up once she's a little older."

Brennan shook her head in confusion.

"Look, Tempe, I know these past few weeks must have been hard for you."

Brennan nodded. "And Christine."

"Yeah. Well…Kids are…adaptable…you know? They can handle a lot more than we give them credit for, I think." Russ handed the baby back to her mother.

Brennan ran her hand over the soft hair covering Christine's head. "Something like this…it can make a difference. We both know that."

Russ watched his sister for a minute in silence. "Tempe…this isn't the same as what happened to you before."

"No…it's not. This time I'm the one who decided to leave." She breathed in slowly. "Somehow that didn't make it any easier, you know."

"Yeah. I know."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Flynn walked off the elevator onto the fourth floor of the Hoover. He nodded at one of the younger agents as he headed towards his desk. He unpacked his laptop and removed the flash drive from the separate pocket in the leather case. Setting up the laptop to charge, he quickly turned on the desktop and waited patiently to put in his security codes.

"Hey Flynn…I thought you were going to be on assignment for a while." One of the junior agents walked over to Flynn's desk and leaned on the corner.

Flynn smirked as his desktop finally awoke. He typed in his security password and turned towards the other agent as he waited for the word processing program to open.

"Yeah…so much for that plan, huh? Booth drug me out there for nothing. The entire scene was toast…he made me have a crew take a bunch of crispy samples, but there's no way anyone can get any evidence from that. What a waste of the taxpayer's money."

The other agent frowned. "Is he really that far off? I mean…if my wife was accused of murdering someone…I might go a little crazy trying to prove she didn't do it too…but eventually you have to agree that evidence speaks for itself, right?"

Flynn shook his head. "I don't know Briggs. You would think. He thinks he knows her better…thinks someone else has somehow planted all of this evidence conveniently." Flynn looked around the bullpen and leaned closer. "Honestly, I think he's dangerous. I mean, the guy is obsessed with this case. He only wants to discuss any evidence at the Jeffersonian with those lab rats of his. And he managed to convince Cullen to pull me off of the lead."

Briggs shook his head. "I thought he was one of the best agents we had."

Flynn nodded. "I think the key word there is 'had'…as in past tense." Flynn opened a file from his flash drive. "Look….here are my notes from our crime scene…he was argumentative with the locals…refused to take suggestions from me on how to approach the scene or interviews. It's like he thinks he's a one man show."

Briggs raised his eyebrows. "I always thought Cullen hated agents like that. Wonder why he's letting Booth get away with it now."

Flynn shook his head. "Hell if I know. But if I learned anything from Hacker, it was how to CYA…I'm keeping book on Booth…and the new DA knows it. Eventually he's going to give me just enough rope to hang him for good."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant chuckled as he listened in to Flynn's conversation. "Sounds like the stress is getting to Agent Booth. Too bad." Pelant stood up and walked over to a wall covered in pictures, maps and news articles. "Maybe he needs a little push to help put him over the edge."


	16. Chapter 16: Dreams

_A/N: Sorry…I've been feeling a little under the weather this week. Hopefully this chapter won't reflect that. Mind the rating here, folks…Please don't forget to take a moment to let me know your thoughts at the end. I'll have the next chapter up in another few days. =) -Bubbles_

**Dreams**

_Brennan felt something light move across her face. She turned her head slightly and shifted. It was too early to get up just yet. _Christine must still be sleeping…I just want to stay here in bed a little longer, _she thought to herself. Again something trailed across her cheek, this time starting at the top of her zygomatic bone and heading down towards her mandible._

_She swatted at the interruption. Her fingers found the culprit and she grabbed at the small feather. Keeping her eyes closed she threw the feather over her shoulder to the floor beside the bed. It had been a short night…Christine had awakened in the dark hours of the morning and hadn't been able to be soothed and go back to sleep until almost dawn._

_Brennan felt the bed shift and the change in the weight brought her closer to the center of the mattress. Warm lips touched her cheek…then trailed down to her chin before finally settling on her mouth. Warm lips with the pricks of new hair growth tickling her sensitive skin._

_Brennan moaned at the sensation. She heard a chuckle as the kiss ended…the heat leaving her face…then starting again in the crook of her neck where it joined with her shoulder. "Good morning…it's time to get up."_

_Brennan groaned in protest and reached out, her hands settling in short hair…her fingers curled around the head teasing her and she pulled slightly on the hair, trying to bring her intruder back up towards her face. "Too early to be awake…Christine kept me up too long last night."_

_A deep masculine chuckle sounded in her ear as the man trailed his kisses back up her neck. "I'm sorry. But she's sleeping now."_

"_Mmm…yes?"_

_Another deep laugh. "If you wake up we could spend the morning here in bed…just the two of us…until she wakes up."_

_Brennan smiled…her eyes remained closed. She felt a large strong hand stroke her arm…teasing. It trailed down the inside of her arm and when it reached her fingers it turned and picked up her hand, lifting it up and bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss on the inside of her palm. She could feel the slight tickle of the tip of his tongue as it reached out to taste the skin. She curled her hand in reflex. Her hand was released…the larger hand moving to the edge of her t shirt…fingers sliding just under the hem…feeling the sleep-warmed skin of her stomach before sliding back out. _

"_Mmm…more…you're teasing me."_

_That deep chuckle sounded again. "You're fun to tease Bones. Your skin is so soft…so warm… you look too tempting in the morning."_

_Brennan reached down, trying to find his absent hand again with her own. "That's what you say in the evening…and in the middle of the day…and in the car…or my office…" She laughed gently. _

"_Yeah, well…what can I say Bones…you are tempting to me any time of the day." He leaned over her body…his face close to hers…lips almost touching her own but just far enough so she could only feel the heat from his exhalations. "I always want to touch you…kiss you…feel your warm skin next to mine. After waiting so long…who can blame us? We deserve to be together." _

_Brennan reached up and grabbed hold of his head again..this time pulling his face closer so she could kiss him…lips meeting…then opening to allow each other to feel their tongues sliding along one another…the kiss deepening. Brennan moaned…she parted her legs and felt him shift his body onto hers…the warm heavy weight welcoming. She felt safe…warm…at home._

_Brennan moaned as he trailed his lips across her face, then moved down…pulling the deep neckline of her t shirt aside to give him access to the soft skin underneath. Her full breasts tingled at the sensation…her nipples began to harden._

"_Are you waking up now Bones? Are you with me?"_

_Brennan nodded…her eyes remained closed though as she enjoyed the sensation of his lips on her heated skin. "Bones…you're so beautiful…everything I've ever wanted."_

_Brennan groaned in response and she flexed the fingers still entwined in his hair. "Please…"_

"_Please what? Tell me what you need."_

"_You…I need you…please…hurry…I-I need…"_

_He trailed his lips back up over her collarbone…back up her neck…stopping to suckle gently at the tender skin there. "Yeah? You're ready for me already…hmmm? We've barely even started having fun…are you sure?"_

_Brennan nodded…her frustration growing. She felt his hands at her hips now…pulling down the loose fitting shorts. She felt the material at her knees and kicked to throw them off. His hand trailed up over her thighs…over the small scrap lace and then smoothing over her pale stomach. His hands kept sliding up..under her shirt again…this time bringing the sift cotton with them…pulling it over her chest…then sliding underneath her to lift her towards him so he could pull it over her head. She lay back down on the pillow…feeling to cool morning air on her nipples…"Yes…please…hurry…I need you…Now…please…"_

_String hands reached down and tore the scrap of lace between her thighs…she felt the tug of the material…heard the tear of the threads breaking. She moaned…knowing he was close…so close…she parted her legs, inviting him closer…_

"_Open your eyes Bones…I need to see you…I love seeing your eyes when we break the laws of physics together" His lips touched hers again…once…twice…then left. "Come on…you need to be here with me…together, right?...Let me see you."_

_Brennan nodded, her own hands wrapped around his strong arms…holding him tightly. She blinked…once…twice…then looked down to see his face as he knelt over her bare body…_

She screamed.

Brennan jerked awake, sitting up in the bed and looking around the unfamiliar room. She was sweating…breathing heavily...she could feel her pulse beating rapidly…

A dream she whispered to herself. It was just a dream….It wasn't real. She heard a gentle knock on the door and turned. "Ye-yes?" She cleared her throat, trying to find her voice.

"Temperance? Are you okay? I heard you…well…it sounded like you were having a nightmare" Amy called out from the other side of the door.

"Yes…yes of course. I'm fine. Fine. I-I'll be out in a minute."

Amy hesitated, then she answered back. "Okay then…I have some breakfast waiting on you downstairs. Russ and Max are getting ready to drive into the next town to get some supplies."

Brennan nodded, then realized her response couldn't be heard. "Sure. Sure…I'll be right there."

Amy paused again, then Brennan heard her footsteps move away from the door, and down the stairs. Brennan moved to the side of the bed. She threw the covers tangled in her legs away. As she tried to calm herself down, she heard the sound of the front screen door opening and closing…once…then twice. A minute later she heard a rumbling engine start…then gravel moving as tires rolled over it.

Brennan walked over to the mirror. She reached for her comb to untangle her hair. Finally feeling less anxious and ready, she quickly changed clothes and slipped into a comfortable pair of shoes. She quickly flattened the sheets and threw the covers over the bed. She opened the door and walked down the old wooden stairs towards the kitchen.

She stepped into the bright sunny room and looked at the family table. Sitting in a high chair, slapping her hands on the tray in front of her was Christine…slightly covered in an orange gel of some kind…but happy and smiling.

"Mamamamama!" Christine babbled happily at seeing her mother. Brennan pulled out a chair next to her and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "Good morning Sweetheart. Have you already eaten?"

Amy laughed as she walked over to the table, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. She placed the mug in front of Brennan. "What she's not wearing, yes. Max heard her get up a couple of hours ago and entertained her. We finally decided to go ahead and feed her…let you get some rest."

Brennan smiled and nodded. She picked up the coffee and took a tentative sip. The smell and the heat form the brew invaded her senses…helping to calm her a little more. She reached over for a towel on the table and then turned toward the high chair where Christine's hands were frantically hitting the tray…wanting attention and trying to reach out to touch her mother.

"Okay..okay…let's see those phalanges…yes yes…you seem to be wearing more food than could have possibly been consumed…how did you manage to make such a mess?"

Amy watched affectionately as Brennan worked to clean off her daughter. Finally, as Christine was starting to get frustrated at the cleaning and sitting in the chair for so long, Brennan released the tray and unbuckled the safety strap. Her daughter grabbed for her as Brennan lifted her into her own lap. "There you are…now we're going to sit here for a few more minutes." Brennan smoothed Christine's damp curls covering her head.

Amy stood and walked over to the countertop. She picked up a plate and brought it back to the table. "I thought you might like some fresh fruit and toast."

"Thank you." Brennan looked up at her sister-in-law. Amy sat back in her chair. She took a sip of her own coffee. She watched Brennan eat slowly…one hand constantly wrapped around her daughter. The baby settled down in her lap, leaning back and watching as Brennan picked up the fruit and toast. Brennan offered her a large slice of peach. Christine grabbed the slippery fruit and put it in her mouth, gumming the fruit into a mush.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Amy asked softly.

Brennan looked up. She shook her head. "It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about."

Amy nodded. "You screamed."

Brennan met her gaze. She looked down at Christine. "I-I was dreaming…it started out like any other morning." She pushed her plate towards the center of the table, away form the baby's hands and then picked up the towel again to wipe Christine's hands and face once more. "I was laying in bed…tired…and felt him…teasing me…trying to wake me."

Amy shook her head. "Tempe, I don't understand…who?"

"Booth," Brennan whispered. "I was dreaming about being back with Booth. In our home…our bed."

Amy nodded. "I'm sure that's natural…You've been away for so long…and Russ has told me a little of what you both had to go through before you were able to finally be together. I'm sure having dreams about him…the life you had together is perfectly normal-"

"No. Not this. This wasn't normal." Brennan whispered. She stood up and took chrstine into the next room, placing her on the floor on a blanket to play on the floor. She heard Amy follow her.

"Tell me then. Temperance…it was dream. It can't hurt you. Surely you understand it."

Brennan nodded. "It-it's not rational…but I don't want to remember. H-he shouldn't be there. It doesn't make sense."

Amy sat down on the couch next to Brennan. She placed her hands on Brennan's, squeezing tightly. "Of course it does. You miss him. You love him. Why wouldn't you want to dream about him…I'm sure he's been having some of the same dreams about you-"

"NO!' Brennan wrenched her hands away, lifting them to her face. She started to sob. "No no no…it's not normal…I don't want to see him…" hs estarted rocking herself gently.

Amy reached for the other woman, pulling her into a hug. "Temperance? I don't understand…why? Please…tell me what's wrong."

Brennan's hands fell from her face. Her eyes were bright with tears…and something more…fear? Amy shook her head, still confused.

"It wasn't Booth. When I opened my eyes…in the dream…it wasn't him."

"Temperance…who was it? Please…it was a dream…just tell me…it can't hurt you now….just tell me what was so wrong."

"Wh-when I opened my eyes…I thought I would see Booth…I really thought it was him…his hands…his kiss…his mouth…b-but when I opened my eyes…" She lifted her face to look at Amy, fear very real in her eyes, "it was Pelant."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth stretched his legs leaning against the opened back of the SUV. He straightened his body and twisted his torso, trying to stretch the tight muscles. Finally feeling more limber, he shut the back to the SUV and locked the truck. He put in his earbuds and turned the volume up on his music, trying to drown out the early morning sounds.

He started a light jog towards the path that led to the lake. Once he reached the worn dirt path he picked up his pace to a steady run. He listened to the music, letting the steady base set the pace of his feet. When the path forked, he chose the more difficult path, leading into the trees.

He hadn't been able to sleep last night. Every time he managed to finally close his eyes and start to rest, his dreams would wake him, his arms reaching across the bed towards the empty pillow. Finally, just before dawn he gave up and decided to drive to the conservatory to run.

He and Bones had discovered this place a couple of weeks before—before. He shook his head, trying to avoid those thoughts. He focused again on the difficult course. The path was more narrow here…up hills and through overgrowth. Nature seemed determined to take back the small strip of clearing that wound itself through the small forest around the lake.

He couldn't hear anything beyond the sound of his own rapid breaths and the music pouring into his ears. He knew if he turned the music off he would hear birds…the crackling of dried leaves on the ground as small animals walked across. He and Bones had come up here quite a few times…sometimes to run…sometime to take Christine on a walk in the cooler shade of the trees.

Booth kept up his pace until the path led back to the lake, widening to join the more popular route of the conservatory. Benches carved out of tree trunks could be found occasionally, allowing for breaks and scenic views. Booth jogged past and finally stopped at a stand of boulders. He leaned against them, catching his breath. He turned the volume down and looked around him. In the distance he could see a lone jogger…the man seemed focused, but he didn't increase his casual speed. Booth narrowed his eyes as the man came closer, recognizing the tall lanky form.

Booth shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well…you know..communing with nature…getting some fresh air and exercise…" the man answered.

Booth nodded. "Yeah. Right. Now how about the truth Sweets…did you follow me?"

Sweets grinned. "I may have seen you leave your house, but honestly I was already planning on meeting up with you this morning."

Booth raised one eyebrow. "You were casing my house?"

Sweets shrugged. "I prefer to think of it as ensuring a casual meeting between colleagues."

Booth shook his head. He knelt down to tighten the knot on his shoe. "Whatever. Listen, I'm not in the mood Sweets, so excuse me if I-"

"You've been in a mood for quite some time," Sweets observed.

Booth lifted his head quickly at that comment and straightened. "Are you kidding me, Sweets? You came all this way…Hell…stalked my own home…just to try and psychoanalyze me?"

Sweets shrugged again. "You've ignored my calls and messages for the past few weeks. This seemed like a valid means of ensuring I had you undivided attention."

Booth shook his head "Whatever. Look, just leave me alone." He turned and started jogging away from the younger man.

Sweets followed him, keeping up with his pace. Booth turned his jog into a run. Sweets increased his own speed, but kept three or four strides behind the larger man. Booth growled in frustration, but turned the music in his ears on again, trying to ignore his tail.

For two miles the two men kept up the grueling pace. Sweets was panting heavily, sweat soaked his shirt and his face had turned bright pink form the exertion. Booth breathed heavily, his own dark t shirt damp under his arms and down his back. He finally took pity in the younger man and slowed his pace to a jog, then a walk. He stopped near a large tree and bent over. He heard Sweets follow him and collapse onto the ground.

"Why are you still here Sweets?" panted Booth.

"I-I told you…whew…oh god!...I wanted to check on you." Sweets was breathing heavily, his words cut off by his heavy pants. He wiped his forehead with his forearm. "Jesus! I thought you were trying to kill me!"

"Don't tempt me…I'm considering it," replied Booth darkly.

Sweets squinted up at him from his position on the ground. "I just wanted to talk, Booth. Your friends are worried about you…I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Booth shot back.

Sweets shook his head. "No…no…you are anything but that. And that's normal. You are experiencing an extreme amount of stress…it must be affecting you…your eating habits…sleep patterns."

Booth shook his head. "What do you want, Sweets? You want to tell you my problems? Is that it? YOU KNOW WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS!" exploded Booth.

Sweets looked coolly back up at Booth, watching the bigger man start to pace anxiously. "Booth," he began carefully, "none of us are strong enough to handle something like this without help. Cam, Angela…even Hodgins have shared with me their concerns for you…your health – both mentally and physically."

Booth walked back toward Sweets. "You want to help me…want to help my mental health? **THEN HELP ME FIND THEM!**" he yelled.

Sweets stood up. He walked over to Booth and place a hand on the other man's shoulder. "We are trying to help. Everyone….it's their total focus right now."

Booth's head dropped and he shook it slightly. "I-it's just…they should be back by now. I should have been able t bring them home."

Sweets nodded his understanding. "Angela and Zach assure me they have made great progress in the past few days."

"Yeah. I know," Booth answered quietly. "They have…we just…I just need that proof…to show Bones is innocent…that she couldn't have killed Sawyer. Proof enough to convince a judge to drop the charges…to make it safe enough for her to come back….come home."

Sweets nodded. "Okay. That sounds reasonable. But to do that…to bring her back…to protect her…you need to be strong. You can't keep putting your own health and well being aside. You know Pelant would use that…abuse that to his advantage."

Book shook his head. "I'm trying. I am Sweets. It's just too damn hard. We worked so hard to finally get it right…it – it just seems like we always have been working uphill, you know?"

Sweets nodded. "So one step at a time. We'll take it from there. That's the only way to get over that hill. We just have to keep trying….right?"

Booth lifted his head. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah…yeah…"

Booth turned to look at the younger man. "Look, I'm sorry…I know you were only trying to help."

Sweets grinned. He shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, well…I needed some exercise this morning. But…I could really use a coffee and some breakfast…how about you?"

Booth gave a small grin back and nodded. "Yeah…sure…let's head back. My treat."

They jogged the rest of the way back towards the parking lot. They talked as they ran, trying to form a plan to combine the new information from the lab with Booth's investigation. Finally they arrived at Sweets' car.

"The Diner?"

"Yeah…I'm right behind you Sweets."

Sweets smiled and opened his door. Booth walked across the small lot to his own SUV. He inserted his key into the ignition and the radio started back up.

_And I feel so satisfied when_

_I can see you smile_

_I want to confide in_

_All that is true, so I'll_

_Keep on tryin' I'm_

_Through with lyin'_

_Just like the sun above_

_I'll come shinin', trough_

_Oh yes I'll_

_Keep on tryin', I'm_

_Tired of cryin'_

_I got to find a way_

_To get on home to you_

Booth nodded. "Yeah Bones…I'll keep tryin'."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Amy shook her head. "Temperance, no…don't get upset."

Brennan waved her away, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to spill over. "It-it's not rational. I know. I KNOW! But…it's just…," Brennan broke off. She took a deep breath. "My dreams were the only place I could see him…feel him."

Amy nodded in understanding. "And now you feel like that is gone too."

"It's not rational, I know."

Amy shrugged. "Who said love was ever rational?" She reached across the sofa and grabbed Brennan's hands with her own. "Listen, Temperance…you like having facts, yes?"

Brennan nodded.

"Okay…then let's look at this from the facts. You know Pelant is not here. He is not going to find us here. Max and Russ won't let him get close enough."

"That is conjecture, not fact," argued Brennan.

"Alright, then…fact…you left Booth to protect yourself and Christine."

Brennan nodded.

"Fact….you've been suffering from that separation…feeling guilty for leaving Booth alone…feeling lonely without him with you."

"Yes," whispered Brennan.

Amy squeezed her hands. "Fact…you've started to rely on those dreams…count on them to allow you to feel close to Booth…even if it is only while you sleep."

Brennan looked up at the younger woman. "Yes," she again whispered, even more faintly than before.

"I would say that this dream…this intrusion into your fantasy is normal, Tempe."

Brennan shook her head. "No…I would never allow him to touch me that way…to lay beside me…"

Amy shook her head. "No, of course not. What I mean is that-our dreams let us work through our problems, you know? All the experts say that. And dreams can have different meanings…but I think in this case…your conscience is feeling guilty…and since you know you can't be with Booth…that you decided to take this path without him…that once you started to rely on seeing him-being with him-while you slept…your conscience is trying to keep you from that relief….kind of like punishing yourself."

Brennan shook her head. "That's psychology….I don't like psychology…it's a soft science."

Amy laughed. "Yes, well, evidently your subconscious disagrees."

Brennan sat quietly, considering Amy's explanation. "I can't keep doing this. It's too hard."

Amy nodded. "Yes, I imagine it is. But you can't go back until we know you and Christine are safe. Booth wants that too, yes?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. He always is very protective of me and Christine."

:So, in the meantime, we need to find another outlet for your subconscious. If we give yourself another way to deal with these feelings, maybe then you won't feel like you have to face them in your dreams and torture yourself."

"You sound like a psychologist."

Amy laughed. "No…just a mom…whose had experience trying to keep away nightmares from a terrified little girl or two."

Brennan smiled back. She looked at Christine, then towards the desk on the other side of the room at the laptop her dad has left there. "Maybe you are correct. I can try to keep my thoughts centered…and keep myself focused on something other than my feelings of guilt and sadness of missing Booth."

Amy smiled. "Are you thinking of something in particular?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes…I believe so." She looked again at the computer, then again at Amy, smiling. "I think so, thank you."


	17. Chapter 17: Moving On

_A/N: Okay….finally finished the next update. I had most of it complete, but needed to make some "tweaks" before posting. _

_I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter…drop me a quick line or review. The next chapter will be posted in a day or two. Bubbles_

**Moving On**

Hodgins walked into the lab. He swiped his access card as he jogged up the stairs to the platform. In one corner was Zach, sprawled head first on an empty examination table. His head was cushioned by his folded arms, and under them was a stack of papers and folders. Hodgins grinned. He considered scaring his friend awake, then decided against that course of action. Instead he walked up to the table and began talking to him softly.

"Hey Zach….Wakey wakey time buddy. Sun's shining…You're wasting daylight…" Zach muttered something and moved his head further into the crook of his elbow. Hodgins shook his head. "C'mon Zach…the King of the Lab is here…we need to finish our report and present it to Booth and Cam!"

"Your habitual use of that moniker is based on the assumption that you have provided the most useful and informative findings as required to complete the assessment of our most current case file. As you have not been present in the building for the past fourteen hours, you are overconfident in that assumption and should seek additional and current data before proceeding further."

Hodgins frowned. "Yeah yeah yeah…I went home last night. Sue me. I have a family expecting me to be there. Not all of us can afford to camp out on the platform every night."

Zach raised his head and blinked absently as he waited for his vision to focus. "I did not infer any negative commentary on your whereabouts outside of the lab. I was merely stating a fact."

Hodgins crossed his arms over his chest. "Well? Go on…update my data."

Zach stood up and pointed at the computer screen behind him. "I completed the findings on the arson victim Booth needed identifying."

Hodgins walked over to the monitor and looked over the analysis. "So you were able to finally isolate the foreign substance found in the bone?"

"Yes. It's all there. I don't think the final identification of the substance will assist Agent Booth in locating the arson, but it does confirm the cause of death."

Hodgins nodded. "Right. So the fire was accelerated with methyl ethyl ketone? Seems like an odd choice for your typical arson."

"Agreed. There are many other more common items that would work much more efficiently."

Hodgins frowned. "Wait…methyl-hold on…Let me check something." He quickly opened a new screen on the monitor and typed in information on the keyboard. "Yes…here! Look…MEK is commonly used in the manufacturing of circuit boards."

"Yes. Which would suggest it would be a chemical available to a criminal such as Pelant. However, I would prefer to avoid conjecture without concrete evidence to support such hypotheses."

"Yeah, okay. I know. Come on. Angela will be here soon. Let's get this information to Booth."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan sat at the kitchen table, a laptop in front of her. She had a pencil in her mouth, biting down on the wood as she typed studiously. Max walked into the room and smiled as he saw his daughter in the same spot she had been when he'd retired to his room last night. He walked over to the table and pulled out the chair next to her.

"Good morning Sweetie."

"Morning Dad," Brennan answered absently. She put down the pencil and scrolled back up the screen to read over her work.

"What has you up so early?"

"What?" Brennan looked up and focused on her father. "Oh…well…I'm writing."

Max nodded. "New book?"

Brennan gave him a small smile. "Yes. I started yesterday afternoon. This idea just has grown…I've already completed four chapters."

Max smiled. "Good for you. Writing is probably a great thing to focus on while we are here. Just…"

"Do not access any websites which might be observed, yes, I know."

"Just a reminder honey. I know you'll be careful."

Brennan smiled. She stretched her arms behind her back.

"Did you sleep at all last night, Tempe?"

"Yes. I just had a very vivid dream and decided to come down here and work on this book rather than go back to sleep and possibly disturb Christine's REM cycle should the same dream reoccur."

Max frowned. "You're having bad dreams?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. There are quite vivid. I had one yesterday morning that was quite upsetting."

Max reached out for one of her hands with both of his own. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, thank you, but I will be fine. Amy overheard my vocalizations and later she and I discussed the stressors which factored into my subconscious trying to work through the data during my own REM cycle. In fact, she was the one who helped me think of using my writing as an alternative and more active way to work through my own frustrations and stressors."

"Oh, well that's great. I'm glad she was able to help." Max looked at the monitor on the laptop. "So can your good ole dad read what you've written so far?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. I do not like having my work read or previewed until it is complete. Even Angela would have to wait until my final draft was completed before I would allow her to hear the story and add the social interactions and suggestions prior to sending the copy to my editor."

"Oh, really? Even Booth?"

Brennan looked at the monitor. "Yes, even Booth. Although, to be fair, I have not worked on any novel since we moved into our home and, of course, with Christine's birth and keeping up with her schedule…I have not had the time."

Max smiled. "Well, while we are here you have four handy babysitters ready and waiting to assist you with Christine. But, for now, how about you help me start on some breakfast? Even sleep deprived writers need a healthy start to their day…and then we'll work on getting you caught up on some rest."

Brennan closed the document on the laptop and closed the monitor. "I will help, but you do understand that it is impossible to "catch up" on sleep and rest, don't you Dad?"

Max smiled as he stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. He listened while his daughter tried to explain sleep cycles and the human body.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Booth walked into the lab. He turned to make his way to Angela's office. As he walked in the room he saw the artist sitting in her sofa, Michael at her feet trying to climb into her lap.

"Looks like Mikey's been taking climbing courses at daycare."

Angela looked up and smiled at the agent as she leaned down to help lift Michael onto the couch with her. "He's got an ear infection…feeling a little clingy today."

Booth nodded. He walked in and sat in the chair beside the sofa. Michael saw him and grinned, reaching out to try and grab at the agent. "What's the matter little guy? Not feeling so hot today?" Michael started to whine in frustration, so Booth leaned over and picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Don't start that. I bet you've been keeping your mom up all night, huh?"

Angela nodded then, as if on cue, yawned widely behind her hand. "Since about three this morning, actually."

Booth smiled sympathetically. "Did you go to the pediatrician yet?"

"We were there as soon as she opened the office this morning. Hodgins is out getting the prescription right now."

Michael leaned back to look up at the man holding onto him. "Boot…boot…" he whispered.

Angela smiled. "He really likes you, you know."

Booth grinned at her. "Yeah, well, we tend to have a mutual admiration society thing going on, you know?"

Angela stood. "Jack and Zach finished the analysis on our arson victim."

"Anything useful?"

Angela walked to her desk and picked up the file. She handed it to Booth and watched as he opened the folder and quickly read through the results. "Hodgins is sure about the accelerant?"

Angela nodded. She walked back towards her desk to the small refrigerator tucked in beside the bookcase. Reaching in, she pulled out a container of juice and walked back over towards Booth. She filled Michael's drinking cup and secured the lid before handing it to him. "Zach was able to isolate the chemical late last night. He and Jack are certain."

Booth handed the file back to her and watched Michael lean back against his chest as he drank his juice. "Was this shared?" he asked cryptically.

"Yeah…I mean they discussed it on the platform, then again in Cam's office."

"And Flynn?"

"Yes. We sent him a copy of the report and Cam called to confirm he had received it via email this morning."

"Good."

Angela sat back down on the sofa. She reached out to touch his arm. "Are you sure this is the best plan?"

Booth huffed out a breath of air. "No…I'm not." He looked up at her. "But I'm done with this game. It's time to change the rules…make him work _our_ game."

Angela sighed and nodded. Michael's eyes were slowly starting to droop. "I think he's about ready for a nap."

"Yeah? Here. I'll put him down." Booth stood up and reached to turn the toddler in his arms. He walked over to the portable crib and carefully placed Michael inside. As he stood he carefully took the juice cup from the drowsy toddler and handed him a pacifier instead. Michael watched him, but as soon as he started sucking on the pacifier he quickly closed his eyes fully and his breaths deepened.

Booth turned to Angela. "Poor little guy was tired."

"Yeah. Hopefully he will sleep for a few hours. The medicine Dr. Bane gave him this morning made him drowsy, but he's been fighting it. That will probably will make him sleep a little longer."

"Maybe you should take him home…get some more rest yourself."

"No, I'll be fine. I want to help you start this. You need me…help monitor his computer."

"Are you sure? Zach can-"

"Booth. She's my best friend too. If we're going to make this work and bring her back, then I want in. End of discussion."

Booth pressed his lips together, then nodded. "Okay. Let's get started then."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Flynn printed off the report from the Jeffersonian. He picked up the short stack of papers and secured them in the FBI folder. He turned and quickly made his way to his desk in the bullpen. He placed the folder on his desk and picked up his phone.

"Assistant Director Hacker's office," greeted the secretary.

"Agent Flynn for AD Hacker."

"One moment Agent Flynn." He heard the click as he was placed on hold. A few seconds later the secretary came back. "The director is on a conference call right now. He's requested you join him in his office. He should be finished by the time you arrive."

"Thanks Nancy." Flynn replaced the receiver on the phone base and headed towards the elevator. He walked in and watched the door as he made his way up to Hacker's floor. Finally the elevator stopped and Flynn walked out on the floor.

He nodded in greeting to the secretary and sat down to wait to be called inside. Nancy was on the phone and shortly finished the call. "Agent Flynn? You can go on in. Director Hacker will be in momentarily."

Flynn walked into the office and sat at one of the chairs in front of the desk. Hacker waked into the room from a side door. "Flynn. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I wasn't."

"Good. So…what have you got for me?"

Flynn handed over the folder and waited while Hacker quickly read through the brief summary. "This was sent from Doctor Saroyan this morning."

"The results from the arson case you and Booth investigated last week."

"Yes. Here, they isolated the accelerant used. Doctor Hodgin's has confirmed the results."

"So there was no connection between the fire and Pelant?"

"None. The accelerant was acetone. It appeared on the scene that two cars were being worked on prior to the fire. Doctor Hodgin's believes the chemical was from the pre-paint cleaner used prior to repainting the vehicles."

Hacker nodded. "And is there any news on Brennan?"

Flynn shook his head. "our last sighting was in Miami, but that was not confirmed. If they were there, they are gone now."

Hacker sighed. "Fine. What is Booth working on now?"

Flynn raised his hands in frustration. "Says he is going to work on some old case files. Supposedly he's already spoken with Cullen and been removed from active cases or being brought in on any new cases."

Hacker looked up at that. "What? Booth? You must be confused."

"No. In fact, Doctor Saroyan and Doctor Sweets both have commented that they believe this would be best for him. Evidently he is suffering from lack of sleep and stress. He's been short with the team and rarely goes home at the end of the day."

Hacker narrowed his eyes. "Has he had contact?"

Flynn shook his head. "No. We still have a tail on him at all times, outside of the office and the lab. And even here the phones and emails are being monitored. If he was in contact with Brennan or Max, we'd know."

Hacker nodded his understanding. "Besides," Flynn continued, "if Booth did have a lead on their location, I don't think anything would keep him from finding them and bringing them back himself. Sweets is certain that his stress levels are excessively high – even more so than when they first disappeared."

"Yeah, well, it is his kid. And it's been what…more than two months now? I bet he's just about going crazy now."

Flynn watched the director. "And his son? What's the status on their case?"

"Cullen tried, but they won't be able to continue the protection for much longer. Witness Protection claims there is no cause, and that there has been no attempt to locate or infiltrate their files."

"Booth was overreacting."

"It seems so, yes."

Flynn stood up and walked over to the window, looking out to the green park below. Hacker closed the folder to the report and leaned back in his chair. "So, until I am told otherwise, I am replacing you as the agent of contact for any new cases. And we will use the FBI lab for any and all evidence."

"Yes sir." He turned and walked to the door. Just as he turned the handle, Hacker spoke again.

"No need to contact Booth about this change, of course."

Flynn looked back. "Why would I? He's made it clear his position. I think Seeley's lost his focus. Obviously without Doctor Brennan, he's not up to the task of leading investigations."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant laughed as he watched the meeting going on is Hacker's office. This was even better than he had hoped…Booth was voluntarily stepping down…and Hacker and Flynn were ensuring that he would not have contact with any new cases.

He turned off the webcam connection and quickly pulled up Flynn's email to download the report from the Jeffersonian. He read through the analysis summary quickly. Good. The acetone in the garage was a happy coincidence. Evidently it covered up the real accelerant for the fire. He accessed the live feeds from the Jeffersonian. He watched as the team worked on ancient remains. They seemed to have already adapted to the decrease in current cases.

"Good. Now let's finish the next step." He stood up and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18:Tracking

_**A/N: I promised a new chapter for this weekend! Thank you for the reviews and comments to the last chapter. I'm trying to keep the story moving forward, but I also like to show what is going on…for Brennan…Booth…and yes, even Flynn and Pelant. I saw the picture floating on Twitter with the supposed clue for the show…yeah…I'm clueless. Looks like kindergarten hieroglyphics to me. It will be interesting to see if it really applies to the actual episode when we see it in September. Hope you enjoy…Bubbles : )**_

**Tracking**

Booth sat on the soda in Brennan's office. On the floor beside him was a small gym bag. In his hand was his poker chip, being flipped between his fingers. Booth sat silently, thinking.

Cam walked to the entrance of Brennan's office. She saw Booth sitting on the couch and softly knocked on the door frame. "Booth? We're ready."

Booth looked up and immediately stood, reaching down to pick up his bag. On the way to the door he paused and looked at Brennan's desk. He looked back up at Cam and nodded. "Let's go."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Brennan stood at the counter in the kitchen to the farmhouse, chewing her sandwich slowly as she looked out into the yard where Hailey and Emma were playing. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her and turned to see Russ walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Tempe."

"Hi."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, I needed a break and decided I was hungry." She indicated the ingredients she had used, still on the counter in front of her. "Would you like me to make you one as well?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Do we still have any of that sliced turkey left?"

Brennan nodded and started preparing his lunch. When she finished building the sandwich she walked to the refrigerator and picked up the package of sliced turkey and the bowl of cut fruit. She spooned a portion of the fruit onto the plate she was filling and placed the plate, and the package of deli meat in front of Russ on the table. "You can add your own animal remains."

Russ chuckled. "Nice, Tempe. You never used to be so squeamish about turkey, you know."

Brennan shrugged. "Advanced degrees have led me to a higher understanding of the benefits of a diet free from animal meat."

Russ shook his head and calmly opened the package and pulled out the turkey to add to his lunch. He reassembled the sandwich, picked it up and took a large bite. "Mmm…pretty good."

Brennan smiled and pulled out a chair to sit across from Russ at the table. "The fruit is very good too…especially the watermelon." The siblings sat in peaceful silence as Russ continued eating. Finally he cleared his throat. "So Dad says you are working on a new book."

"Yes. I find writing helps me to better cope with…frustrations."

Russ nodded. "You know even before Booth located me and tried to get me to come and see you, I had your book."

Brennan frowned. "Really? I didn't think you particularly enjoyed reading."

Russ looked up at her. "yeah, well…normally I don't…I guess. But this wasn't your typical book, was it?"

Brennan shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand…"

"It was yours Tempe…You wrote this book. Of course I had to get it and read it. My little sister was published, for God's sake!"

Brennan tilted her head. "In point of fact, I have had my writings published since my third year in college, Russ. In fact, I have had more than three findings in each of my doctorates published in accredited journals and texts."

"Okay, fine. My little sister published a book that non-geniuses could read and enjoy. Better?"

Brennan looked out the window again. "It is more accurate, however I do not believe your IQ must be above 140 in order to appreciate or read scientific journals."

Russ looked at Brennan flatly. She waved her hand. "Yes, then, I understand, Russ." She sighed. "Did you enjoy it?"

"The book?" Russ shrugged. "Yeah, of course. I've read all of them, you know."

Brennan smiled. "I imagine you were surprised to see my name associated with a popular fiction novel."

"Nah…not really."

"Why?"

Russ shrugged again. "You were always coming up with stories when we were little. I remember you in the kitchen with Mom telling her some far-fetched story about the Thanksgiving turkey one year. She finally yelled at Dad to come and rescue her so she could get dinner finished."

Brennan smiled hesitantly and shook her head. "I don't-I can't remember that."

Russ nodded. He scooted his chair back and picked up his plate. "Yeah. You were always writing and drawing…especially at home. Mom always thought you would take an art class and come home one day insisting on becoming a starving artist bound for Paris."

Brennan sat quietly, taking in this information. "I don't remember any of this. I mean, I know I have a certain appreciation for works of art, but I don't remember ever exhibiting skills for the fine arts myself."

Russ turned from the sink and leaned back on the counter to consider his sister. "Maybe that's something else you learned to suppress when Mom and Dad left."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, perhaps."

Russ walked over to the table and placed one of his hands on Brennan's shoulder. "Anyways, it's nice to hear you are writing again. The world could always use a little more of Agent Andy and Doctor Reichs, you know?"

"No…I mean…They aren't the characters in this book."

"Oh yeah? I thought they were the only characters you wrote about."

"Not always. I've written about other characters before. This," she paused. "This is something completely separate from my usual work."

"Oh, well…I'm sure when I read it, it'll be great." Brennan smiled at the compliment and Russ walked back to the door. "I've got to finish tuning up that mower. Want to come outside with me?"

"I think I'm going to go and see if Christine is ready to wake up and have some lunch. Maybe after she eats we'll come and find you."

Russ smiled and turned, walking out of the kitchen towards the front door. Brennan sat for a moment longer, trying to remember who she was before her parents left…before Russ had left.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Angela turned her laptop to face Booth. "Here. This shows the last information transmitted when Flynn's account was remotely accessed."

Booth squinted, look over the documents and the time listed for remote webcam access. "All of this is from today?"

Angela nodded. "Yes. It would seem that not only does he have access to the files and documents on the hard drive, but he's also been able to access the webcam, operating it remotely, and the passwords necessary for email access."

Booth looked up at the artist. "So he's got the report we sent? He knows what Flynn knows, right?"

"Yeah…I mean everything we sent was accessed…and here," she turned the laptop back to here and adjusted the screen, "you can see where Hacker's web cam was also accessed today."

Booth nodded. "Fine. So everything we know, he knows." The corner of his mouth lifted in a slight smile. "Good. Then it's time to get this started."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Max sat on the couch in the family room, the television playing in front of him. He could hear the giggles and chattering of Amy and the girls upstairs as she helped them get ready for bed. Max listened to the weather report and as the channel took a break for commercials he stood up and stretched before walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

Brennan was sitting at the kitchen table again, her laptop in front of her. Her hand covered the mouse, occasionally sliding and clicking on the smooth surface of the table. Max walked over to the refrigerator and reached in to pull out a pitcher of iced tea. He reached into the cabinet by the sink to get a glass. "Sweetie, want a drink?"

"Hmm?" replied Brennan absently. "Oh, no Dad, thank you. I'm almost finished here and think I will go on to bed."

Max sat down at the table and took a sip of his drink. "Still working on your new novel?"

"No…no I'm actually reading the posts on the "Brennanite" site."

Max shook his head. "Brennanites? Is that some sort of science group I should know?"

Brennan smiled. "No. It's some of my more…invested fans from my books. Here, look for yourself." She turned the monitor pushed the mouse towards him. Max scrolled down the page.

"Plot discussions…spoiler threads for new books…_fanfiction_? Honey why are you looking at this?"

Brennan shrugged. "I used to ignore it. In the past the contact I've had with some of the Brennanites has been less than a positive experience…"

"Didn't Booth tell me one became a stalker and three others conspired to use your book to help them get away with three murders?"

"Yes, well…as I said…less than positive. Anyway, when I returned from Maluku I decided to read what the fans were wanting to see from my next novel. I was…distracted…and thought seeing their ideas would help my own creativity."

"So you used their ideas for your own book?"

"No…actually the opposite. Once I had read and found the more popular themes and scenarios, I was able to ensure my own novel did not share the same ideas."

Max chuckled. "You blindsided them."

Brennan shrugged. "In a matter of speaking. Of course, I had to include Angela on the idea when we read through my rough draft for her suggestions. But it seemed to work well. That book has earned more money and lasted longer on the Bestseller list than any of my other works."

Max looked up at her. "You aren't posting yourself, are you?"

"No. If Pelant or the computer techs at the FBI were monitoring the site and discovered I was, they might be able to trace the IP address back here."

Max pushed the monitor and mouse back towards her. "So what have you learned today?"

"Most of the more recent posts are concerning the warrant for my arrest. In fact, there is even a entire page of supposed sighting of Christine and myself."

Max frowned. "Sightings? Are they real?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. To my knowledge we are not currently on a cruise in the Caribbean…nor have we traveled to see the Neuschwanstein castle in Bavaria."

Max laughed out loud. "No…I think I would have remembered that trip."

"It is something to monitor, though. There are much more fans that read this sight on a regular basis…which means more possible people actively looking for our whereabouts."

"Agreed. But if you think someone might be correct in their sightings, you need to let me know."

Brennan nodded. She shut down the computer and stood up. "For tonight, I'm going to go upstairs to sleep. Christine will be up early in the morning…hopefully she will be able to sleep through the night until then." She walked over to her father and gave him a brief hug before walking towards the staircase.

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Zach sat at the desk on the platform. His fingers moved over the keyboard rapidly, giving off a "clack clack clack" sound. He looked up when he heard the access panel chirp.

"Anything new?" Jack sat down in the chair next to the desk.

"One new sighting in China…but three in the London area."

Jack laughed. "Yeah…I don't think Dr. B is too concerned with the Olympics right now."

Zach nodded. "You would probably be correct. I am focusing more on those tips here in the States."

"Seems reasonable. What do you have?"

Zach pointed to the screen. "There was a cluster of reports in Pennsylvania…then a month later again here in the Miami area."

"Pretty big travel distance."

"I think with proper identification documents and disguises it would be probable. We know Max has had an affinity for using different identities in the past."

"Yeah. Have you checked all the traveling priests?"

Zach shook his head. "It is impossible to check for all of the priests in North America. I fail to see the usefulness in even trying to compile such a list."

Jack shook his head and waved his hand. "Okay…okay…so you think Miami is the best bet?"

"It would be where I would start, yes."

Jack stood up. "Okay. Let's let Booth know."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***

Pelant listened to the conversation on the platform of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab.

"Miami, hm? And where is Doctor Addy getting his tips from?" Pelant typed into the Jeffersonian system and looked over the web history of Zach's computer. He started to laugh quietly to himself.

"That's perfect…the "Brennanites" are their source? That's just too good…besides this website has minimal security screening." Pelant worked on his computer, creating a new profile and investigating recent posts. He saw the claims Zach had mentioned. "Well…I'll just have to get to Miami to investigate on my own before Booth can get there."

***B*B*B*B*B*B***


	19. Chapter 19: Taking Control

_AN: I'm so sorry for the absolutely ridiculous time between updates. Between school starting again…my father having a triple bypass…and then having to be sent back to the hospital….once for a violent allergic reaction to one of the drugs used in the surgery…and now because he became septic…life has been absolutely NUTS! I have found time to catch up on the new episodes…although I am slightly wary about the hints from Hart and Nathan that they are planning on breaking down all of the relationships that were built up last year. But I have faith in B&B in the end…and enjoying the glimpses of them at home. Anyways…onto our story…_

Booth sat in the rental car, quietly strumming his fingers against the steering wheel. This was the part of the game that Bones disliked the most: waiting. Waiting for someone to show back at the scene of the crime…waiting to find a suspect so they could question them…and waiting on stakeouts.

Usually Booth tried to make sure he kept a supply of healthy snack foods and brushed up on the daily news to be certain he could divert her attention. But today was different.

Today Bones was not with him. He was alone. Waiting. Thinking.

Bones looked up and saw a car enter the street from a parking garage. Four door. Beige. Local plates. But the driver caught his eye. It was late evening; the sun had almost completely set. So why would a driver leaving a parking garage need a baseball cap pulled low over his eyes and dark sunglasses?

Booth watched the car pull into traffic and head east. Booth moved to put his car into gear and follow. He kept a reasonable distance from his target, but he kept his eyes focused. When the car turned out of sight, Booth sped up to stay in visual contact.

The beige sedan approached the on ramp for the highway. Booth followed. Once the sedan had entered the highway, the driver quickly increased his speed, moving ahead of other vehicles and paying little attention to speed limits. Booth followed. At this point he realized the driver understood he was being tailed. Booth would not let him get away.

Suddenly the sedan swerved and moved across three lanes to quickly take the next off ramp. Booth adjusted and followed. He glanced at the screen on the dashboard and moved his car towards the right flank of the sedan.

The lead car turned left and again increased his speed. Booth followed. Another left and Booth eased on his pursuit, keeping visual contact but making the other driver feel as if he had the opportunity to evade his pursuitor. Booth saw the car pull into a gas station and he maneuvered his own car into a fast food restaurant parking lot. He reached over and grabbed the phone laying in the console beside him.

"It's me. Yeah. I'm north east of the location. I think so. I am watching. Yeah. Go ahead and track my location, but hold off until I contact you again. Will do." Booth ended the connection and continued to watch the other vehicle. He kept low in his seat, but his eyes never left the gas station. Suddenly he sat up a little more straight.

"Shit!" He put the car in gear and glanced behind him to quickly pull out of the parking space. This time he didn't bother trying to keep any distance between the other car. He kept his sight on the other driver, only occasionally sparing a glance at the sides when he had to change lanes.

The chase continued, until finally Booth hit his hand on the steering wheel. "I'm sick of this!" he muttered to himself. He increased his speed and seeing a break in traffic steered his car towards the rear of the sedan. His front end hit the rear quarter and he saw the driver try to struggle to keep control. Unfortunately their speed was too fast and the sedan started to weave towards the construction divider on the left side of the road. Booth watched the car hit the divider and flip over onto its roof. He quickly braked and eased his car to the side of the road and turned on his lights. He grabbed his phone and ran out of the car. After checking the overturned car for signs of fire he squatted down, pointing his gun at the driver.

"Out of the car! Let me see your hands!"

A groan sounded from inside the vehicle, but a pair of hands made their way to the shattered door window. "Okay, okay. God! Let me get out of here!"

Booth knocked more of the shattered glass out of the way and watched as the driver slowly climbed out of the car. The man finally pulled his legs free, falling face down on the pavement. Booth reached down and grabbed the driver's hands and forced him up into a standing position. He locked his handcuffs around the driver's wrists and tightened them.

He jerked the man's body around to get a look at the man in the face. "Nice to see you Russ. Having some car trouble?"

Russ shook his head. "Did you have to wreck the car? I mean, you already had my tail…was it really necessary to try and kill me?"

"Let's just consider it payback." Booth smirked, remembering one of his first encounters with Brennan's brother. "Besides, you know Russ, most people understand that if they obey basic traffic laws and try to not avoid the law when they know they are being followed, their chances of survival are slightly increased." Booth wrenched Russ' arms up higher behind his back. "Of course, your chances of survival right now depend greatly on what you share with me in the next thirty seconds."

Russ grunted in pain and shook his head. "C-can't. You know that. It's not safe."

Booth leaned in closer. "It's going to be even more unsafe for you if you don't tell me where to find Bones!"

Russ shook his head again. "She's safe. Da-dad's got her."

"Yeah, well, after three months with no word, let's just say my faith in Max is a little shattered." Booth grabbed Russ's elbow and turned him away from the traffic now stopping and watching the scene. "Where is she Russ? She's my family…she has my daughter. What would you do if someone was keeping Amy and the girls from you?"

Russ looked off into the distance and finally back to look Booth in the eyes. "Okay. I'll take to to her. But I can't promise that they will still be there. Dad has contacts…a lot. He might already know you caught up with me."

Booth turned Russ in the direction of his car. "Then we'd better get a move on, huh?"

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Brennan sat in the rocking chair in her room, rubbing Christine's back gently as she swayed back and forth. The baby was teething again and had been awake and upset most of the night. She'd finally managed to put her to sleep, but whenever Brennan tried to stand up to walk towards the crib she would jerk herself awake and start wailing again. This was the third night they had followed the same pattern. The first bright streaks of sunlight were shining through the lace curtains on the window, blinding Brennan with their intensity in the hot morning.

She heard the door slowly push open. "Another rough night?" whispered Max. Brennan nodded. "Yes. Her two lower central incisors are coming in at the same time. Based on examination, they should break through the skin in the next day or two."

Max nodded. "I remember when your first tooth came in…your mom was fine for the first tooth, but then the second started in a day after that. I found her one night in your room, rocking you in her lap on the floor and you both were crying."

Brennan smiled and nodded. "Teething can be very painful…and therefore disruptive to the sleep patterns of both child and parent."

Max reached down and softly stroked Christine's cheek. "She feels a little warm."

"She has a slight fever. I gave her an infant analgesic about an hour ago. I want to let her sleep a little longer, then I'll give her a cool bath to help lower her temperature."

Max watched the baby for another moment and then looked up to his daughter's eyes. "Do you think she'd be okay to go for a drive today?"

Brennan shook her head. "No…I know we had discussed going to the farmer's market over in Lucasburg, but I don't think-"

"No Sweetheart. Not the market. We need to move. Soon. Today."

Brennan's face fell. She shook her head. "No…please. Not today. Christine's exhausted…I'm exhausted. Besides, Amy and the girls would be here alone. Let's wait until Russ comes back. The we can discuss-"

Max walked towards the window, staring into the bright sunshine. "Russ missed his last check in."

Brennan watched her father. "Well, maybe he just got busy. He must have stopped to find something for the girls."

"No. Russ knows the rules. You only miss check in if there's a problem. Then whoever is left behind moves to the next meeting point."

Brennan shifted in her chair, jostling the baby and causing her to wake up startled. Christine looked up at her mother and instantly tears began to well in her eyes and she started to whimper.

"Shh-shhh…I know. I'm sorry. There you go…shhh…just relax. Momma's here. You're okay…"

Christine didn't listen. Instead her cries increased, eventually becoming screech-like. Max walked over to the chair and reached for the baby. "Here, let me try."

Brennan handed the baby over and watched as Max gently bounced the baby in his arms as he paced back and forth in the small room. "Hey now Chrissy…that's no way for a princess to act…where's that pretty little girl everyone loves? Hm? Shhh…I know…it hurts, doesn't it? Relax….relax….Grandpa knows….Shhhh…"

Brennan stood. "I don't want to move her. When her teeth come through and she isn't in pain we'll move."

Max looked at his daughter, then down at his granddaughter, tears still in her eyes and drying on her cheeks. "Okay. I'll try to make other arrangements…get someone to check on Russ. But as soon as she is able, we need to move on…it's not safe and the safety of the two of you is my main concern."

Brennan nodded her agreement, reaching out to take Christine back. "I'm going to give Christine a bath; that might help relax her so she'll go back to sleep for a little while."

Max watch his two girls walk to the bathroom. He checked his watch and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Joyce should be at work by now. Maybe she would have news.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Booth glanced at the younger man sitting beside him in the car. Russ stared resolutely out the front windshield, only offering single syllable responses and only then when absolutely necessary.

"You're being awfully quiet," mused Booth.

Russ grunted. Booth spared another glance to his right. "You know, when suspects get quiet it tells me they're holding something back. You forgetting to tell me something?"

Russ shook his head. "Cops. You never change. Why can't I just be enjoying the drive?"

Booth shrugged. "Yeah, well that might hold a little more weight except for the fact that it's pitch black dark outside and we're in the middle of rural southern Ohio…not exactly known for its nightlife action."

"I like quiet."

"Yeah, well, I've had too much quiet in my life these past few months. So you won't mind if I fill in the silence a little, will ya?" Booth slid a quick glance to the passenger side and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah…you know…you never realize how big a house is until you're the only one living in it. Empty rooms…no noise letting you know your loved ones are just down the hall having a quiet moment. Even the appliances seem too big for just me. Do you know how many days it takes me to actually dirty enough dishes to justify running a cycle with the dish washer? I've been reduced to actually washing them by hand…because in the back of my mind I can hear Bones fussing at me for wasting water and electricity for such a pitifully small load.

"And let's not forget how loud the silence gets. No sounds of a baby crying…or giggling…or sleeping…no hums from the shower as your sister gets ready for bed…no smells of coffee brewing as I wake up because Bones was up before me and knows I need a cup before we go to work.

"And you'd think when I get to work I could forget for a while. But not when her face is posted over the FBI offices as a fugitive. Not when I am questioned every single week if I have had any contact…if I have any inkling of her whereabouts. As if I would stick around town if she'd give me the slightest hint of where she was…where our daughter was.

"How are your girls, Russ? On Summer break right now, aren't they? I bet you and Amy enjoy having them with you more. They grow up fast, don't they? You know, I remember Bones mentioning that babies change more quickly and absolutely in the first year than they do for the remainder of their lives. Bones growing…muscles changing…their brains learning new skills…eating…drinking….talking…crawling…walking. I wonder what new tricks Christine has learned while she's been gone. Surely she's crawling by now…playing with toys…

"Enough," Russ muttered quietly.

"What's that, I didn't understand you. Yeah…You know…Parker's been gone too. I had to put him and his mom in protective custody until that psycho Pelant is found. I couldn't risk losing Bones, Christine and him. So I've spent these past few months having to wonder where all of my family are…what they are doing without me…if they are safe. You know, that's all I've ever wanted. Even when I was in the Army…I wanted to come home, find a nice woman to settle down with and have a family. I used to think it was the only way to erase the years I'd spent living with my father. Did you know he was a drunk? Yeah. And not a nice one. Come to think of it…I don't think I've ever met a nice drunk. When he'd start drinking, he'd get mad…and then he'd look for any reason to hit something…or someone."

"I said enough Booth!" Russ snapped. "I get it, okay? I know you've had a hell of a time without Tempe and Christine. But this was the only way to keep them safe."

Booth nodded. "Yeah…I keep hearing that. But you know what Russ…I'm not buying that line anymore. You see, me and the Squints have been working…and they think they've found a way to track Pelant. In fact, they've figured out a lot about that little weasel…more than he knows. And so now, we're going to play this my way."

Russ shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Tempe will be arrested…and once he gets her in the system, she'll be completely vulnerable."

Booth pulled the car into a gas station. He put the gear into park and turned to look at Russ. "I would never do anything that would endanger Bones…or our daughter. But there's one fact your father has conveniently forgotten about in his little crusade here."

"Oh yeah…and what's that?"

"Bones and I…we are a team. We work best when we are together…we complement each other. So she won't be as strong without me…and I damn sure am not at the top of my game without her. She and Christine mean the world to me…so if I have to turn this world upside down to get them back with me…where they belong…then that's just what I am going to do."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

_AN (again): I will try to update very soon…as I said before, RL has been absolutely hectic. But reviews and encouragement always help to get my muse working…hint, hint. __ Bubbles_

She's got two upper


	20. Chapter 20: Take a Stand

_AN: Okay…a few days later than I had hoped, but the good news is my father is well enough to be released from the hospital. We're hoping he stays that way this time. A special thanks to JSboneslover…you are always so kind to leave a review and I feel guilty I cannot respond back! Thank you for all of your encouragement and positive comments! _

**Taking a Stand**

Max slammed the trunk of the car down. He leaned his hands on top of the cool metal and tried to take in a few calming breaths.

In….Out...

In…Out…

He glanced over at the porch and saw his daughter standing stubbornly by the stairs.

"Damn it." It was going to take more than some calming yoga-Jedi minds tricks to calm this situation.

He pushed off of the car and walked up to the porch, standing on the stairs looking up at Brennan.

"Russ has missed his last two calls. Something is wrong."

"I already told you Dad, I am not going with you."

"Temperance, please. We've gone over this a hundred times this morning. I can't guarantee your safety here right now. We need to move on, get you and Christine somewhere safe and then I can focus on finding what's happened to your brother."

Brennan turned to look at her father. "First, we have had this discussion approximately five times this morning, not a hundred. Secondly, I understand what you would like to have happen, but I disagree that it is the most prudent way to address this situation."

"Tempe, I know you are tired of constantly moving. I understand, really, I do. But I promised you-and I promise Booth- that I would keep you and Christine safe. I can't do that here. Not now."

Brennan's lips tightened and she clenched her jaw. "That's unfair. Don't bring Booth into this."

Max stepped up and reached for her hands. "Tempe, Baby, he's always in this. He knows why we are doing this. I told him I would keep you two safe for him, until he catches Pelant and we are sure you aren't in danger."

Brennan looked out into the distance. "I'll go and pack Christine's things."

Max nodded and watched his daughter walk inside. He sighed. He knew this was the best plan for everyone. It didn't make it any easier, though.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Okay, tell me again what the plan was if you don't check in with Max."

"Booth, we already covered this."

Booth rubbed his face with his hands. He sat down on one of the beds in the run down motel room he had checked himself and Russ into late last night. "Yeah…yeah, I know. Just humor me, okay?"

Russ sighed. "Dad had three other locations waiting. Once it was safe for me to travel without being followed, I'm to head to the closest one. I keep following the trail until I catch up with him."

Booth nodded. "But he never gave any clue as to which he would use first?"

"No. He couldn't guarantee which one would be the safest for Tempe and Christine until he had to actually choose a spot and use it."

Booth shook his head. "And Amy?"

Russ shook his head. "What?"

"Amy. Your wife. Where are she and the girls to go if you don't check in? You two must have made plans for that happening."

"I don't get why you need to know that."

Booth stood up and walked over to where Russ was sitting near the door, one arm handcuffed to the rails of the headboard on the second bed. "Because, Russ. I know you. You're a lot like your old man. You would have made a plan so you could get back to Amy and the girls if you were separated."

Russ sighed again and his head fell. He sat staring at the pattern on the worn carpet. "He's not with them."

Booth shook his head. "Not what I asked, was it Russ?"

Russ tightened his mouth into a thin line. "Lexington. Amy was to take the girls to her great aunt's farm in Lexington."

"How far is that from the farmhouse?"

"About two hours. Back roads."

Booth nodded. "Okay then. That gives me a starting point."

Russ looked up. "I already told you…Dad isn't going to follow Amy."

Booth grinned. "Oh I know. Your old man is smart. He'll head in a completely different direction."

Russ narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I've gotten to know Max in the past few years. He's crafty…Hell, he managed to elude the FBI for over twenty years. But he's also protective. He's watching out for Bones, yeah. But he doesn't want Amy and the girls getting into any trouble either. I figure he'll leave me a sign showing me which way he is headed…and it will be opposite of the direction Amy is taking. All I need to do is find that signal and then figure out what other direction he really goes."

"You're nuts. Really "Coo-Coo for Coco Puffs"."

Booth shrugged. "Someone told me a long time ago that crazy is just a frame of mind. I've spent all summer without my daughter and your sister. Yeah…I probably past crazy a few weeks back. And the only way to help myself is to find Bones."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Okay honey. Go get your bag and we'll head out on the road."

Brennan shook her head. "No, Dad."

"No what?"

"I'm not going."

"Tempe! We just finished agreeing. It's not safe for you here."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, I agree. I can understand the trepidation you are feeling; Russ still has not called and obviously something has happened."

"So let's get in the car and move. When we find a safe place I can start making a few calls to help find out what happened."

"I told you, I'm not going with you."

"Then why did I just spend fifteen minutes packing those bags and getting Christine strapped into her car seat?!"

Brennan opened the car door and handed her daughter a teething toy before looking up and answering. "I'm not going. You and Christine are."

Max shook his head. "No. No way…no how. That was not part of our plan."

"Plans must change. We have to adapt to new circumstances as they arrive."

"And what's changed? You still are wanted by the feds. Pelant is still running free and wants to find you to help put you behind bars so he can conveniently lose you in the system. Where have our circumstances changed?"

Brennan leaned over the roof of the car. "I have. I've changed. I find I can no longer justify running and not helping to locate Pelant. I can no longer sustain the belief that Christine and I are safer on the run than we would be at home with Booth."

"Max walked over to Temperance, grabbing onto her arms. "I don't get it Sweetie. Why the change of mind? What happened that you now want to put yourself in a direct line of fire between Pelant and the Feds?"

Brennan looked at Christine. "She learned a new word this morning."

Max shook his head, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Christine, Dad. Christine learned a new word this morning. And that word changed my mind about what is best for her, and for me."

"A six month old learned a new word that changed your mind about a life and death situation. Tempe, I know you're under a lot of stress, but even you should be able to see how irrational that sounds."

Brennan pulled a photograph out of her pocket and show it to Christine. The baby's attention immediately was drawn to it and she reached out her hands to grab at the photo. "Dadadadadada!"

Brennan smiled wistfully and leaned down to brush kiss on her daughter's forehead. "That's right Christine. That's your Daddy. And I'm going to do everything possible to make sure you are safe with him as soon as I can."

Max looked at the baby to his daughter. "Temperance, please. I know you want this whole thing to end…but we need to be rational here."

Brennan wiped a stray tear from her cheek and stood up to face her father. "I am, Dad. I am being extremely rational. Booth and I always operate more successfully when we are working together. I know I have to keep myself off the grid, but I need to be working to help locate Pelant and finding a way for Christine and I to get home. I can't continue to remain idle. I can't keep reacting to the circumstances as they arrive…I have to be the one creating my own circumstances."

Max watched his daughter silently for a minute. He glanced at his watch and then the road. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"I've made a decision."

Max shook his head. "Stubborn just like your mother. " Brennan smiled at his grumble. "Then we need to have a new plan. You still have to check in and I want to link up with you as often as possible. Christine needs you more than she needs me. If we take you away from her completely, she won't be as easy to travel with, you know that."

"You're willing to go with me and allow me to work? Even if that puts me in danger?"

"I don't agree with it, but I promised Booth I would keep both of you safe. I guess I can't do that if we're separated."

Brenna reached over and pulled her father in a warm embrace. "Thank you. I know you don't think this is the best idea, but thank you."

Max grumbled again before giving her a returning squeeze. "Come on. Let's get in the car and you can tell me where we need to go first."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

**_The next day_**

Angela looked up from her tablet and saw a delivery man standing outside her office. "May I help you?"

"I have a delivery here for a Ms. Angela Montenegro-Hodgins."

"That's me. A delivery? Does it have a card?"

"Yes ma'am. Just sign here, please."

Angela signed the paper on the clipboard and accepted the small bouquet. "Thank you…I think." The man smiled at her and walked out of the office. Angela looked at the bouquet and then pulled out the small envelope containing the card. It contained one word: "Listen"

Angela raised one eyebrow, confused. "Listen to what?"

She sat at her desk looking at the small bouquet. She was still there when Daisy walked into the lab. "Ooh! Flowers! Is it your birthday?"

"No…no Daisy, it's not."

"Anniversary?"

"No."

Daisy tilted her head. "Did Hodgins do one of his crazy experiments at home again?"

Angela shook her head. "No. These just arrived with an odd note. I think it might be a mistake."

Daisy looked at the flowers. "Wow. Expensive mistake. Can you imagine how much they spent on getting fresh Azalea flowers at this time of year?"

"Azaleas?"

"Yeah…the pink ones. My mom has them all around her house. They bloom like crazy every spring. Whoever ordered these must have gone through a specialized greenhouse. They look pretty, although I don't think I would have put them in a bouquet with carnations…those are a little plain jane, you know?"

Daisy continued to rattle as Angela's mind started to whirl. She reached for her tablet and started typing.

"So what can I tell Cam?" Daisy looked expectantly at Angela, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"About the locator program. Are you finished working out the kinks yet?"

"No…no, I need some more time. Tell Cam….tell her I will meet her in her office at one o'clock and we can go over the program then." Angela turned back to her tablet.

"Okay, then. Sure."

Daisy started walking out of the office. "Oh, Daisy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you! You've been a big help!"

Daisy tilted her head, this time she was lost. "You're welcome…I think."

*B*B*B*B*B*B

Booth looked over at Russ as he drove the sedan up a gravel road. "Russ, you'd better not be pulling my leg on this one."

"Booth, I told you. This is where we all were staying. I also told you I knew Dad would have moved them once I didn't check in with him."

"Yeah, I heard you. But forgive me if my faith in the Brennan word on the male side is a little weak."

Russ sighed. "They won't be here, Booth. They've already moved on to the next safe house."

Booth ignored him and continued driving up to the farmhouse. He turned off the ignition and unlocked the doors. "Let's go. Even if they aren't here, you can help me look for clues for the next safe house."

Russ walked up the stairs of the wooden porch and Booth followed. Russ unlocked the door using the key hidden in one of the planters by the door. He walked into the farmhouse. Booth followed, looking around as he walked into the entryway.

"Nice place for such an older structure."

"It belonged to my great grandfather. He built it when he married his first wife. When he became too sick to care for it by himself, Mom and Dad were given the option of living here with him, in exchange for taking care of him. He ended up dying a few months later, but Mom and dad always arranged for someone to be in the house taking care of it, even after they moved away."

Booth ran his hands over the wooden mantle. "Your grandfather was a real craftsman, then. The carving on this mantle looks like the road leading up to the house."

"Yeah. Dad says what is more impressive is that Grandpa lost his eyesight when he was 47. He lived to 87. Most of the woodwork carvings he did after the glaucoma set in and caused him to be legally blind. There are some quilts upstairs he pieced together too."

Booth whistled in admiration. "Wow. That is impressive."

They made their way into the kitchen. Booth saw a notepad on the kitchen table. He checked the cupboards and the refrigerator; all had been emptied, including the trash. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Russ made his way up the back stairs to the second floor.

Booth walked over to the table and picked up the pencil. He looked at the blank note pad and then started lightly scratching the graphite of the pencil over the paper. He could just make out a few letters and symbols from the last person who had used it. Booth squinted, trying to decipher the handwriting.

"Bones. That's her handwriting!" he whispered to himself. He ripped the page from the notepad and quickly folded it into his jeans pocket. He turned around as Russ was walking back down the stairs. "They cleared out the upstairs room too. But there's something you need to see."

The two men walked up the stairs and russ led the way to the larger bedroom over the kitchen. Booth walked in and thought he caught the faint smell of baby powder. "Tempe and Christine shared this room. There's something on the floor on the other side of the bed." Booth looked questioningly at Russ, but slowly walked over to the bed.

On the floor, laying on top of the faded blue braised rug was a pacifier with a small stuffed animal attached to one end and what looked like a crumpled piece of paper. He reached down and picked up both. The stuffed animal was obviously a favorite…it's arms were stretched out and the stitching worn close to where it was attached to the pacifier. The paper was a photograph. It was one of the three of them at Christine's christening. Booth smiled as he opened the crumbled picture fully, looking at Bones smiling at him and Christine. He had forgotten Father Michael has asked the organist to take the picture and then print it for them before they had left that day.

"So now you believe me? They were here."

"Yeah. I believe you. I have one last question for you, though."

"What's that?"

"Where did they go?"

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Angela looked at the screen on her tablet and then at the flowers. "That has to be it."

She shook her head and smiled. Leave it to Brennan to find a way to get her a message. Azaleas, meaning temperance, and striped carnations meaning "Sorry I can't be with you."

She picked up the card and then her office phone, quickly dialing the number to the florist.

"Rosemary's Garden. How may I help you" answered the pleasant voice on the phone.

"Yes, my name is Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. I had a delivery from your business brought here a few hours ago. I wanted to know if you could tell me the name of the person who placed the order?"

"Of course. Let me just pull up our records." Angela listened as she heard the woman tapping on a keyboard.

"Okay…here we go. The order was placed by a Joy Kyle. Evidently the order was prepaid in cash, but I do have an address for Ms. Kyle, if that would help."

_Joy…well that has to be Brennan…Kyle? Kyle…Kyle..Kyle…Of Course! That was Russ' name before the family went into hiding!_ Angela was sure this was a message from Brennan. "Yes, thank you, that would be most helpful."

"The address is 41 Rock Creek Avenue, 2001 R Street Northwest. That is here in Washington. Can I help you with anything else?"

"No ma'am, thank you. I think that will be all for now. Thank you so much for your assistance." Angela ended the call and pulled up a map of the DC area on the Angelatron.

Zach walked in to the office and looked up at the screen. "Did you pinpoint Pelant's location?"

"What? Oh, no. I'm still waiting on some data to compute. I'm trying to find a specific address, but the program says it doesn't exist."

"Maybe you have the wrong address?"

Angela shrugged. "Maybe. But I think…maybe…here-you look and see if you recognize it." Angela handed over the paper with the address written on it. Zach looked at the address.

"Isn't 2001 R Street the Cherry Hill Cemetery?"

Angela shook her head. "Is it? I'm not sure."

Zach nodded. "I believe so, although I don't know why you have a second street address if that is the location you are looking to find."

Angela reached to take back the paper. "Yeah, funny, huh? I guess I had better call back and get some clarifying information."

Zach nodded and walked out of the office. Angela reached for her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She walked out of the office, texting to Hodgins that she had an errand to run and would be back by the time he returned from lunch.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Max walked into the motel room and locked the door behind him. "Tempe?"

"In the bathroom." He followed the sound and saw her kneeling on the floor, Christine splashing happily in the small bathtub.

"Christine had a little too much fun playing with her food tonight."

"And the fun continues, I see."

Brennan shrugged. "I looked at the motel pool and decided it would be safer to allow her some water time here than somewhere that I am not certain sees a regular sanitation regime."

Max nodded. "You're probably right."

Brennan looked up over her shoulder. "Did you see him?"

Max nodded. "Yeah. Nice guy, actually. The nurses said he's been there for over two years and never has any company or receives any mail, other than an occasional bill."

"Well, it's not like his grandson has been able to travel."

"true…but that isn't necessarily true these past five months, is it?"

Brennan nodded. "I suppose he's had more on his mind."

Max chuckled. "haven't we all? Anyway…it took a little sidestepping, but eventually I managed to get him to open up a little. We have a tentative date to play gin on Wednesday."

"Sounds promising. Do you think he has any information that can help us?"

"I'm not certain, sweetie. But I know I'll try to find out. Let me see how much more I can get him to open up to me."

Max reached down to push one of Christine's toys in front of her. "Were you able to make any progress on your goal today?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes, I think I was. We will know soon enough. I think I can expect a reply by tomorrow afternoon."

Max nodded. "Okay then. We'll head over there tomorrow evening after dinner before sunset."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Angela walked into the cemetery office. A young mang greeted her. "Hello. I'm Thomas. How can I assist you today?"

"Oh, hello. I was looking for some information."

"Certainly. If you would like to follow me…our sales manager is not in right now, but I can certainly go over the plot pricing for you as well as recommend a few of the funeral homes or crematoriums with whom we regularly work."

"Oh! No…I mean I'm not looking for a plot…to purchase. You see, I have this address and I think it is for somewhere here at the cemetery, but I'm not sure."

Thomas reached for the paper and looked over the information. "Yes Ma'am. That looks to be the specific address for one of our plots here."

Angela smiled. "Great. Would it be possible for you to point me in the right direction?"

Thomas pulled out a map of the different burial areas and showed her how to get to the plot. Angela thanked him again and quickly made her way back to her car.

"38…39…There!" Angela pulled the car to the side of the narrow driving path and walked towards the gravestone. "Faith Bromsted." Angela frowned. The name meant nothing to her, although she did write it down and made a mental note to run it through the computers when she returned to the lab. Angela looked down and noticed a fresh bouquet of flowers in the holder next to the gravesite. Angela took out her phone and took a picture of the three blossoms that made up the bouquet. As she bent down to take a closeup of one of the blossoms, a very small pink-lavender flower that looked like it could be a ground cover, she saw a rolled piece of paper in the bouquet, nestled out of sight.

Angela looked around, and seeing no one in the area, bent back over and pulled out the paper. "8/13, Byron Greenwell." Another clue? No, Angela decided this was Brennan's way of giving her a way to communicate back. Angela walked back to the car and pulled her phone out. "I guess it's time for me to learn how to listen to the flowers."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

_AN: Ok…so I decided to take some of Hart's ideas and expand on them a little. Forgive me if that's taking the easy way out. And, rest assured…Booth is not going to hurt Russ…but I think he does owe it to Booth to be a little more helpful. Thank you to all who reviewed last time…It really does help to keep me motivated to work on the next chapter. _


	21. Chapter 21: No More Waiting

_AN: Finally! It's been a crazy week, but I've been trying to work on this chapter a little each day. I kept thinking I would end it somewhere in the middle of these scenes, but eventually decided I wanted to have a torture-free chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please take a minute to leave a review. They are a **huge** incentive for my muse to keep on working. I think I will have 2, possibly 3 more chapters left in this fic. I'm excited about actually starting and finishing a fic. Maybe it will give me the incentive to go back and complete one or both of my previous stories. _

_Have a great weekend! Bubbles_

**No More Waiting**

"I'm sorry. I'll tell her that you love her-like I always do."

"Hey, you know what? Don't bother. I'll tell her myself."

Booth turned away and started jogging down the stairs to the lobby of the Hoover building. AS he moved quickly down the stairs, his thoughts kept going over what Angela had just admitted.

She's been communicating to Bones for weeks now. Probably months. What else hasn't she told me about? Why the hell wouldn't she tell me she had a way of getting a message to Bones?

"Booth! Hey Booth!" Agent Flynn yelled from across the lobby as Booth stormed through inner doors leading outside.

"I don't have time for his questions," muttered Booth to himself. He made his way to the SUV and hopped into the driver's seat. He was dialing a programmed number on his cell phone before the truck has backed out completely from the parking space.

"It's me. Yeah. I have a lead. Meet me at the Farmer's Market in 30 minutes." Booth hung up and tossed the phone into the console. He needed to get home and grab a few items before going to the meeting place.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

*45 minutes later*

Booth sat on a park bench facing the open shelter of the market. He had seen his contact park his car and was waiting for them to find him.

"Sorry I'm a little late."

"I was about to leave."

"Yeah, okay, I know Booth…I'm late. Give me a break!"

Booth looked over and pulled off his sunglasses. "No Russ! No more breaks! We had a deal. If you ran into any problems, you were to let me know. I don't have time to worry about you _and_ my family right now!"

"

"Jeez Booth! It was 15 minutes. It's not like I fell off the face of the planet. I had to wait for Amy to get back from the Laundromat to watch the girls and I ran into a little traffic."

Booth nodded and put his sun glasses back on before he quietly said, "And you're the second lucky SOB I've heard about today who gets to spend time with his children."

Russ was silent. He knew Booth's temper was tested more and more every day that Tempe and Christine were on the run. Nothing he could say would help that, plus, he knew Booth was right. Booth had dragged Russ back to DC with him when they ran into a dead end on tracking Max and Tempe. Booth had found out where Amy and the girls were staying and brought them back to DC. The entire family had been put into a secure apartment just outside of Arlington, so that Russ could continue to help Booth try and find his father and sister.

"Angela came to see me today."

"And? Does she have a new lead?"

Booth grunted. "No. Turns out she's been communicating with Bones. Probably has for weeks…maybe months."

Russ shook his head. "How? I mean, I just left Tempe about four weeks ago and I never saw her do anything that made me suspect she was speaking or sending messages to anyone outside of the family."

Booth shook his head. "Hodgins said it had something to do with flowers. I don't know. I really couldn't care less. I just want to know how to find Bones now that I know there's a crack in the silence."

Russ sat down next to Booth and watched the people walk by in the busy market. "Is there any credit card activity?"

"No. I've already tried the simple stuff, Russ. I need to know more about how Max operates to figure this out. That's why I need you."

Russ shook his head. "I've already told you…Dad plays it close to the vest. He wouldn't let me know too much about his contacts, or all of his safe houses. He pays with cash…keeps moving and changing directions."

"That's what I need to know…Tell me more about that time you were on the run with your dad…where did you go…how long…Maybe there's a pattern that can help us."

"Why would you think that? I already told you…Dad didn't tell me everything."

"Look Russ…your dad's spent years on the run. How many people do you think he really knows that he trusts? And out of those…how many do you think really are careful enough to keep themselves completely off the grid for years?"

Russ slowly nodded. "I get it. So you think you can try tracking him through his contacts."

Booth's mouth turned up in a small smile. "See there? I knew Bones couldn't have gotten all the smarts in your family."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"You're sure no one saw you?"

"Dad! We've gone over this already. I went in, finished the staging and went to the 7th restaurant on our map to place the call to the FBI. No one saw me or could identify me."

Max shook his head. "I wish we hadn't found that body."

"Pelant has gotten away with this murder for far longer than the ones we already knew."

"It's not that…it's just risky. Your team is going to know you were the one to excavate the grave."

"Of course they will! And if for some reason they do not, I left a message for Angela as well."

Max shook his head as he sat in the straight backed chair of their run down motel room. "I just hope your clues are not too obvious. But then again, we haven't seen Angela knocking on our door yet. Maybe she hasn't figured out that your messages in the flowers have more than one meaning."

Brennan did not reply as she turned to prepare their evening meal. She had already come to the conclusion that there was only one person who would see the additional meanings she was leaving. Since he hadn't arrived, she surmised that he had not yet been informed that Angela had been receiving and sending communication.

_Soon_, she thought.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"So you're telling me you stayed at the Jade Tree Bay resort? And Max met his contact at the Jade Fountain restaurant?"

"Yeah. I mean I don't remember everywhere we ate, but that place had the best General Tso's Chicken I've ever had! Oh…and the moo shu pork! Man…I really should plan on taking Amy and the gir-"

Booth slammed his hand on the hood of his SUV. "Russ! Focus! You're sure those were on that same trip?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

Booth opened the door to the SUV and unlocked the glove compartment. He dug inside and came up with a folded road atlas. He flipped through some pages and started scanning the city names. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number from speed dial.

"Yeah, it's me. What kind of flower did you say Angela found at the crime scene? Okay. And where was it found. No, I mean exactly. Yeah, exactly! You're a squint…isn't that what squints do? No, not the quadrant…like was it located under any trees or bushes? You're sure? Okay, thanks. What? No, I'm good. I'll be in touch."

Booth ended the call and used his phone to access a web page. He quickly read over the information and then put the phone back in his pocket as he turned to again scan the atlas. "Here. It must be here."

"What's there? What in the hell are you rambling about Booth?"

"There's a pattern…I think. Angela said the flower Bones left was a snowdrop. Said it symbolized hope. That made them think that this body they found may be associated with Pelant. But the flowers were found under an oak tree."

Russ shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, and?"

"I bet that oak trees have some symbolic meaning too. But more importantly for us, I think they are the clues to where she and your dad are staying."

"I still don't get it."

"Look, you said your dad used a jade stone pendant to send as a message to his contact in South Carolina…then you all stayed at the Jade Tree Bay Resort and conveniently ate at a restaurant with name 'Jade'. Do you really think that was a coincidence?"

Russ shrugged again. "I guess I didn't pay that much attention. I was more concerned with watching my back and keeping an eye out for feds and cops."

Booth pointed to the map. "There's a town in West Virginia called Oak Valley. They also have a 'Snow Drop Motel'. Awfully coincidental, don't you think?"

"You think Dad and Tempe are there?"

"It would follow the pattern. Besides, your dad is crazy like a fox. If his system worked before, I'm betting it works for him now."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Brennan kissed Christine's forehead and smoothed her hair. She watched her sleep for a moment more. "I'll be back soon," she whispered. Brennan turned to walk towards the door. Max was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I'll be back before 11." Brennan said as she picked up her purse and keys.

"I still don't think you should go back."

"I need to make sure all of the evidence was taken. It's 7:30 now. If I hurry I should be able to get back before it is too late."

"And what if Pelant is watching the area?"

"I'm confident the team has secured their communications by now. If they had not, I doubt Angela would have been able to get her messages to me as she has done."

"You've got your phone?"

"Yes. I'll call if there is any problem or delay."

She gave her father a quick embrace and left, hearing Max lock the door securely behind her.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Hodgins, yeah, it's me again. No, thanks for the tree info. I was thinking about what other trees we should plant at the house. Tonight, no. I'm going to give Cam a call but I need a break. Where?" Booth looked out the windshield and saw a billboard sign. "Atlantic City. Nope. I'm good. I'll contact you if I have any problems. No, I'll be out of touch for a while. I'll call you when I get back in town."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

***5 hours later***

Booth sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard in the rundown motel room. The TV was silent and he was sitting in almost darkness. He thought he saw a shadow move outside the window. He waited until he saw another deliberate movement and quickly reached for his gun on the bedside table and moved behind the door.

The doorknob slowly turned and Booth watched as a slim hand wrapped around the side as the door opened. He reached for the hand and pulled the intruder inside. They fought back and both tumbled onto the ground. Booth finally wrestled the intruder under him and reached back, intending on landing a solid punch.

Suddenly he stopped. "Bones?"

"Booth." Brennan smiled. "I knew you'd come."

Booth took one breath and smelled the familiar scent of her shampoo. He immediately leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Brennan moved her hands to his arms, squeezing them firmly as she returned his heated kisses.

"Mmmph…Booth…Booth!"

"Later," he murmured against her lips. His tongue ran on the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. She opened her mouth on a groan and he took advantage of his new opportunity. Brennan moved her arms up his arms and then down the front of his chest. She weakly pushed back against him, then with a groan pushed more firmly.

"Booth wait. Please. I have to-"

Booth sat back slightly, both of their breaths heated. "What? Damn it Bones-what's so important it has to interrupt this moment-right now?"

Brennan shook her head. "I'm sorry. But I'm already later than I intended. I need to call and let Dad know I'm okay. He's watching Christine and is probably already worried."

Booth's eyes softened immediately at the sound of his daughter's name. He sat back on his heels, allowing Brennan to sit up more. "Yeah…yeah, go ahead." Brennan looked at him for a moment longer and then leaned over to reach for her purse, which had been thrown to the floor during their tussle.

"Dad? It's me. No, I'm fine. I'll be a little later still. No. No problems. I know. Okay. Christine is still sleeping? Oh, for very long. Good. I'll try to be quiet when I come in. Okay then. I'll see you soon."

She ended the call and slid the phone back in her purse. Booth stood on the balls of his feet and reached down to give Brennan a steadying hand as she struggled to her feet as well.

He gestured to the bed and they both sat down side by side on the mattress. Booth never let go of Brennan's hand, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of her hand.

"She's okay?"

Brennan nodded. "She's fine. Dad said she woke up once but he just had to change her; she didn't even want a bottle."

Booth looked up. "So she's sleeping through the night?"

Brennan shrugged. "Some nights, but not always. She's gotten more accustomed to traveling, but the first few nights in a new place she usually wakes up once or twice."

Booth nodded and looked back to where he held her hand in his firm grasp. "It's been too long Bones."

"Booth-I'm so sorry. I didn't see any other way other than leaving like I did. You know I would never want to-"

Booth shook his head. "I don't want to hear it, Bones."

Brennan stopped talking, pressing her lips together tersely. Booth always listened to her explanations.

Booth lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss on the inside of her palm. "Bones, I understand. Really. But right now all I want-all I need-is to hold you."

Brennan's eyes filled with unshed tears. She slowly nodded in agreement and leaned into Booth's arms. They sat like that for a long time, holding each other, running their hands over the other's arms and back, trying to convince themselves that the other was actually there.

_**Like it? Hate it? Just kinda "Eh…" Please take just a minute to let me know your thoughts or ideas. Have a great weekend! Bubbles**_


	22. Chapter 22: Closing In

_**I know, I know, I know. It has been ridiculously too long since I updated this fic. I am truly sorry. Lives has been beyond hectic this school year…but as the kiddos get more summer crazy and I keep assigning busy work I will never grade, but pretend to care greatly about (what…you REALLY thought teachers slept at their desks to get everything done?) hopefully I can start to carve out some free time in the evenings to work on finishing this fic. **_

_**I did make sure to stay up to date with the new episodes this season…As far as the finale…yeah, I have a fic plot in mind for that, but I know I can't start on it until I at least tie up this one. Hart and Stephen had better clean up their little mess in episode 1, though! What a rollercoaster of an hour that was! Feel free to drop me a line and let me know your thoughts. I'm too much of a fan to say I won't watch next season out of spite though. **_

_**OK…on with the show…Hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 22: Closing In**

"I can't believe he did that. He really stole my car."

"Booth. It wasn't really your car."

"I paid for it!"

Brennan sighed. "Yes Booth, but he told you that Pelant is getting too close. He's giving us time to put some distance between us and Pelant."

Booth grunted his agreement and checked the rearview mirror to see Christine sleeping peacefully in her car seat. He glanced back over at Brennan to find her watching him.

"I'm sorry Booth."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have taken Christine like I did."

Booth shook his head. "No. Stop that. You did what you thought was best for our family. Everything you've done since that decision was keeping me and both of our children safe and feeling secure. You have nothing to apologize for Bones."

Brennan reached over to grasp his right hand. She smiled and kept her hand in his.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Angela walked into Hodgins' office. "Are they gone?"

"Cam is going to send me a text as soon as the parking garage is clear."

"Hodgins! He can trace texts!"

"She going to remind me to bring bagels on Monday."

"Oh, well ok then."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"I think that was Cam and Dr. Edison."

"Yes. He looks well."

Booth looked over at Brennan. "He has been doing a good job. But no one can replace you."

"Well, yes, of course I know that Booth. I am the world's leading Forensic Anthropologist."

Booth smiled. "And the most modest one too," he teased.

Brennan shook her head. "I hardly see the validity of not knowing one's value in their specific field of study or occupation. I was simply stating a known fact."

"I know you were Bones. It's okay. I know what you meant."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"Sweetie!"

"Ang! It's so good to see you!"

"Ohmigosh! Just look at Christine! You've gotten so big baby girl!"

Booth kept pushing the stroller forward. "Hey Ang, not to be rude again to you, but I'd feel a whole lot better if we can get her into a safer spot than the middle of the entrance to the lab."

"Oh! Of course. Bring her to my office. I've already scanned the cameras and the computers for possible issues."

The foursome quickly made their way to the artist's office suite. Brennan immediately saw her lab coat hanging behind Angela's desk. She looked over to her friend.

"Thank you."

"As if you even needed to ask. I've wanted you back here since the moment I found out you left. You wouldn't believe the additional work Clark has us doing for each little thing!"

"I'm sure Dr. Edison has been doing his best and only wants the results of the lab to be considered validated and beyond any scruple."

"I know. But he sure does like paperwork in duplicate and triplicate," muttered Angela as she walked towards her flat screen.

"Bones. I'm going to check with Flynn. He needs to know what is going on with Pelant."

Brennan nodded. "I understand." She walked over to him and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his broad back. "I love you."

"Me too Bones. I'll be back. You and Christine stay here and don't go anywhere without Sweets."

Brennan smiled. "We'll be like baby ducks."

Booth grinned. He leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Ok then. I'll be back as soon as I can."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this Booth," muttered Flynn.

"Look, I already told you…he's the guy! Even you can't ignore this many coincidences, can you? Do you really want to be responsible for another murder?"

"I'm NOT!"

"You know what I mean. If we let him get away and he kills someone else, can you really say you don't have some responsibility to that victim…to their families?"

Flynn shook his head. He picked up the radio speaker. "This is Agent 765389. I need back up at-"

Booth ignored the rest as he turned to look out the window at the street buildings passing by. He knew this was the right move.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Brennan's new cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

"Brennan."

"Hey. It's me."

"Booth. Are you okay? What did Agent Flynn have to say? I thought you would be back by now-"

"I'm fine. I convinced Flynn to pick up Pelant. He's in custody now."

"What? But how? You can't have gotten a warrant—I'm not finished with the bone analysis yet."

"We had probable cause."

Brennan knew from his tone he had to convince Flynn to cooperate.

"Look, I'm on my way back to the Jeffersonian now. I just wanted to let you know what was happening on this end. Have you heard from Max yet?"

"No."

"Yeah. I didn't really think you would have. At least we know Pelant isn't chasing him. Okay, I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Okay." Brennan slipped the phone back in her pocket. She looked over towards the couch where Christine was sleeping in her stroller. Somehow even though Pelant was in custody, she still did not feel completely relieved that this nightmare was over.

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Angela walked into Hodgins' lab.

"Hey. Anything?"

Hodgins shook his head as he was staring into his microscope. "No, not really. Some of the analysis programs are still running though. It will probably be a few hours before I can read the results."

Angela walked closer and put her hand on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. "Let me check on Brennan. She was waiting for Booth. Once he gets here I think we all need to go home and get some rest."

Hodgins looked up, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I was just hoping to find a little more than she already did, you know?"

"We will. Booth has Pelant. He's not going anywhere tonight."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

Booth waited at the locked door to the lab as Hodgins jogged towards him. "Sorry man, I was distracted."

"Anything?"

"Dr B. was able to confirm identity. I still have some trace evidence testing…I'm hoping it can help us put a nail in this bastard's coffin once and for all."

"We're all hoping for that." Booth started walking towards Bones' office. He walked in and saw her sitting on the couch playing with Christine.

"Something wake her up?," he asked as he sat down on the table in front of the couch.

"I think the change in her schedule, the excitement of having you around. She's fine. I'm sure she'll go back to sleep once we get in the car again."

Christine twisted in her mother's arms to squeal in delight at seeing her daddy. She reached towards him, leaning as far as Brennan would allow her. "I think she wants to be a little closer to you," Brennan stated wryly.

Booth grinned as he reached to take the baby in his hands. He lifted her arm's length above him and brought her down for a kiss on her cheeks. "Hey Christine! Did you miss me baby? I told you I was coming back as soon as I could." He smiled widely at the toddler's giggles. He looked to Brennan. "Hodgins says he has to wait for his tests to complete to see what else he might have."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, Angela already came in and told me earlier."

"How about we take this little one home and let her catch up on her beauty sleep?"

Brennan smiled. "I very much would like to go home to our 'Mighty Hut'."

Booth grinned. "Well let's get this princess packed up and on the road."

*B*B*B*B*B*B*

_**Some parts may seem a bit jumpy, but I was trying to cut in between the scenes the original episode showed…kind of what we missed. I think one last chapter to finish up…hopefully I can have it ready before Monday. I haven't forgotten about this fic, or the readers who keep encouraging me to finish! **_

_**Please take a moment and let me know your thoughts…Bubbles**_


End file.
